Una Lucha Más
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Reiko Suzuki es una chica de apenas 18 años que, aún estando en las puertas de la vida, está cansada de ella y quiere comenzar a vivirla como pirata. Pero en su viaje a la aventura conocerá a cierto rubio, que dará un vuelco total a todos sus pensamientos
1. Chapter 1

(Err...¡Hola! /..Bueno, voy a empezar una historia o fanfic sobre el manga y anime: One piece'' *0* Y...Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic en una página específicamente para esto, y no sé como va eso de los reviws o como demonios se escriba(?) Yo tan solo espero que guste :) Y lo siento si algo hago mal. Pues eso... ¡Os agradecería que lo leyerais! ^_^ .)

*Capítulo One(?)*

Caminaba por la playa de la Isla donde vivía, mientras miraba la recta línea azul que descansaba al horizonte del océano. Estaba a piques de amanecer, así que todavía la isla y el inmenso azul se veían dormitando bajo la tenue oscuridad que quedaba de esa noche. Aún así, se podía apreciar como, poco a poco, el sol hacía justicia emergiendo por donde tocaba; provocando hermosos destellos sobre la superfiie del mar y alargando mi sombra y las de las palmeras de la costa.

Solía madrugar para ver como el amanecer volvía mi querida isla un paisaje bucólico y tan lleno de magía... Como si mi preciado hogar escondiera echizos y aventuras a sus adentros...

Suspiré al pensar que eso no era más que una ilusión...Porque en realidad...

Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a gritarle al gran azul.

- ¡¿Por qué es todo TAN ABURRIDO?

¡Si es que era un horror de vida! Sin aventuras, sin riquezas, sin complejidades ni piratas guapos y geniales!

Si es que yo quería ser pirata. ¡Desde pequeña!

Pero ya estaba aburrida de esta vida monótona y sin aire. Y dirigiendo mi mano en un puño al inmenso mar de Grand Line; poco antes de amanecer, hice la pomesa de que yo, Reiko Suzuki...

¡Iba a ser la mejor de las mujeres pirata!

- ¿CÓMO?...¡¿CÓMOO?- preguntó Kasuō, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡No me grites, Kasuō! - le respondí, dedícandole una mirada asesina.- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Tayui? ¿Ya os vais a casar?- Le pregunté con chiribitas en mis ojos de un verde marihuana.

-¡Reiko! Que somos hermanastros!...Agh! Pero no me cambies de tema, maldita!-dijo, mirándome con una mirada más asesina que la mía. Me lo tome como un concurso y volví a mirarle peor. Pero no pude avitar reirme.

-Ya. Pero..¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me resultáis una pareja encantadora...

-Eres una incestuosa de mierda, Reiko.-Comentó, con un tic en el ojo al cual yo respondí con una carcajada.

Era ya mediodía y hacía un sol increíble. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo y una suave brisa recorría la isla. Miré al cielo, con mi típica expresión ausente y demasiado soñadora.

-Quiero ser pirata. Quiero navegar y luchar contra los demás piratas...

-Calla. ¿Tú, luchar? Morirías enseguida.-Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tan solo con pensar en eso.- Y yo no quiero que mi amiga se muera por un capricho como es ser pi...

- ¡¿Un capricho? -Le repliqué gritándo. ¿Mi sueño, un capricho? Realmente me había enfadado con ese comentario. Me levanté del suelo y salí fuera de la sombra del árbol donde estábamos, colocandome de espalda al acantilado. Miré a los ojos a mi amigo de la infancia.

-¡No es un capricho, idiota! ¡Llevo 18 años soñando con ser pirata! Tonto!

Kasuō me miró con una poker face impresionante.

-¿Llevas soñando ser pirata desde antes de cumplir un año de vida?- Preguntó, aguantando la risa.

Al pensar en mi error, me sonrojé notablemente y le dí la espalda dando un paso en direccíon opuesta; mientras le chillaba que era tan imbecil que rozaba lo paranormal.

Mi corazón y, seguramente el de Kasuō también, dio un vuelco cuando me percaté que no había apoyado mi pie en tierra firme. Si no que estaba suspendido en el aire cara al vacío. Donde abajo las olas arremetían con su furia contra la roca.

Esos segundos pasaron tormentosamente lentos. En los que ambos nos quedamos paralizados y sin respiración.

- ...Ay, mierda. -Farfullé asumiendo que estas serían mis últimas palabras.

-¡REIKO! - Exclamó el joven albino mientras se levantaba costosamente.

El fuerte grito de Kasuō resonó por los confines del acantilado. Este hecho me hizo despertar. No solo a mí. El tiempo pareció volver a correr con normalidad o, incluso más deprisa y me precipité al vacío.

-Ooooh! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso! -preguntó el chico con sombrero de paja.

La pintoresca tripulación se encontraba en su barco, a bordes de una Isla rebosante de palmeras.

Estaban bajo lo que parecía ser un abrupto.

-Yo también lo he escuchado. Alguien a gritado.-Dijo el conocido espadachín.- Tal vez a pasado algo en la isl...¿¡Pero qué puñetas es eso!-Exclamó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo, sorprendido y haciendo ademán de desenvainar. Todos dirigieron la atención hacia arriba.

-Ahh! Que es una persona! - Exclamó el musulmán(?).

- ¿¡Se abrá intentado suicidar! - Preguntó asustada la navegante del navío.

- ¡Pues vamos a preguntarle!- propuso el chico con sombrero de paja. - Estira estira estiraa...~

Pensé que mi vida pasaría ante mis ojos. Pero no fue así. Entonces, mientras caía hacia mi fin, se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez mi vida no se mostraba ante mis últimos segundos porque no había gran cosa que mostrar. No valía la pena.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas caían hacia arriba mientras yo caía hacia abajo...

De pronto, unas manos sujetaron mi cintura. Esto me descolocó completamente.

- Co...¿¡Cómo! -Exclamé en alta voz. Por unos segundos me había detenido completamente en medio de mi caída. Luego, a una velocizad de vértigo, volví a caer. Pero no de la misma manera...

-Luffy! Oye Luffy frena una poco que si no va a...!

Pero no sirvió de nada. Tremendo golpe... Hasta se abrió un pequeño abujero en el buque, donde nos encóntrabamos yo y un extraño chico que se había estirado para salvarme.

Con los ojos en forma de remolino nos levantamos como pudimos. El mareó se me pasó al ver a tanta gente a nuestro al rededor. Y más al ver que seguía con vida. Toqué todo mi cuerpo asegurándome que de no había perdido nada. Al ver que estaba bien, y el chico de mi salvación también, unas nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos.

- Oye..No te preocupes. Estás a salvo. -dijo con un un tono algo desconfiado una chica pelirroja.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte? ¿Estás loca?

-Ay...Gracias gracias gracias! -Dije tirándome encima del chico llamado Luffy, abrazándole. - No me he tirado! Me he caído!

Una gotita apareció detrás de sus cabezas.

- Hay que ser torpe.- Añadió un chico con el pelo color marimo. Esto hizo que me emocionara. Me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a él.

- ¡Hala! ¡Tu pelo!...¡Es verde! -dije extendiendo con cuidado una mano para tocarlo. Pero es hombre armado con tres espadas se apartó de golpe.

-¿¡Qué haces loca! - dijo, claramente enfadado. Vaya, ni que le hubiera amenazado de muerte!

- Es..Es que tu pelo... ¡Es VERDE! Como los marimos!

Los demás presentes ahogaron una risa mientras el peliverde(?) se enfadaba por segundos.

Me encontraba forcejeando con el espadachín cuando un chico salió de dentro del barco...

-¿Se puede saber que diablos haceis? ¡Se ve un golpe desde dentro del barco en el techo! Y..E-eh?...

Dejé de forcejear para mirar a los ojos a aquel rubio que había aparecido sin previo aviso. Él también me miró a mí...

Entonces, el tiempo volvió a pararse por segunda vez ese día para mí. Una especia de bruma bloqueó mi mente y sentí como el aire era cargado.

-Jooobaaa Sanji! Ahora que te veo, me ha entrado hambre! -Dijo Luffy mirándo al sol y poniéndo la mano a modo de sombrilla. - ¿Comemos ya?

- ''¿San..ji?'' - repetí en forma de pregunta su nombre para mis adentros.

¿Quién iba a decirme que ese nombre quedaría marcado a fuego en mi vida?

(Ya está! _ perdonad si es muy largo, o muy corto, o lo que sea! / Espero que dejeis reviews o cómo se escriba! *no sé lo que son, pero creo que son buenos* espero que os haya gustado y que leais el siguiente(?) : ) Gracias ^/^ ! ).


	2. Capítulo 2

(Wiii! Hola de nuevo ^ ^ Antes de comenzar el segundo capítulo quisiera comentar tres cositas de nada :D La primera, agradecer a aquellas bellas personas que me han dejado reviwsjhsks como se escriban. Yo los llamo comentarios y punto xD Gracias, queridos!*^* Segundo, perdonad si se me cuelan estúpidad faltas ortográficas como me pasó en el anterior. Mis ojos sangraron con mis propias palabras xD Me puse nerviosa. Y tres: Ahora mismo son las seis de la mañana. Si se me va un poco la cabeza o meto algo depravado en exceso...Perdón(?) Dicho lo dicho, comienzo*^*)

*Capítulo dos~*

No llegué a creerme lo que acababa de pasarme. Una vez me hube recuperado, en mayor o menor medida, esquivé con rápidez el contacto visual con el rubio.

- Saaaaaaanjiiii que te has quedado en modo lento! - Se quejó Luffy. Pasando la mano varias veces por delante del rostro de Sanji.

Efectivamente el chico se había quedado con una expresión entre ausente y cargada. Tras escuchar como Luffy intentaba ''regresar'' a Sanji, no pude remediar girarme y observar la escena.

El rubio aún me miraba, aún que me hibiese girado fuertemente sonrojada. Entonces pude apreciar que él también estaba ruborizado. Pero tan solo era un leve rubor en su rostro.

Casi sin querer nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

- Qu...¿Quién es...? -Preguntó tratando de añadir algo más a la frase. Pero no llegaron a salirle las palabras.

- Ah. Ella es... es... - Luffy permaneció pensativo unos instantes. Luego me miró. -¿Quién eres?

- A-ah... - dije, si a eso se le puede llamar decir algo. Respiré hondo en un intento de deshacerme de la tontería que notaba sobre mi cabeza y el rubor de mi cara.- Pues yo soy Reiko... Vivo en esta Isla, - dije señalándo a lo alto del precipicio por el que acababa de caer. - ¿Vosotros sois, acaso, pirat...? - No pude terminar la pregunta, ya que una especia de adorable y apuchurrable reno semi~humanoide acababa de medio asomarse del interior del barco. Por el mismo lugar por el que había visto aparecer por primera vez a Sanji-san.

Espera...¿Sanji-san?

- ¡Aaaaw! ¡Pero qué cosita~! - exclamé, casi tan emocionada como cuando me fijé en el pelo de Zoro. - ¿Qué es?, ¿Por qué es tan adorable?, ¿¡Puedo abrazarle!

Formulé las preguntas deprisa y muy seguido. Realmente estaba emocionada. Muy emocionada.

No solo parecían piratas. ¡También parecían los mejores piratas del mundo! Me encantaban.

Eran tan extraños!

- Ese es Chopper...- me explicó Zoro a una distancia prudente de mi persona. Temiendo que atacara de nuevo a su pelo(?) - Es bastante tímido...

A todo esto, mientras hablábamos y yo me excitaba con todo(No penseis mal) Luffy hacía extraños aspavientos para Sanji. Que seguía sumido en un extraño estado. Pero yo estaba demasiado conmocionada con Chopper y el hecho de estar en un barco con personas tan interesantes.

- ¡Pero si es la cosa más adorable que he visto! - exclamé con destellos en la mirada. Me puse de cuclillas y extendí una mano en dirección al renito llamado ''Chopper''.

Al principio, él no hizo ademán de venir hacia mí. Pero finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera tocarle.

- ¡Ay, es amor! - dije, sonriendo.

- Soy...¿Amor? - preguntó Chopper, sorprendido. - Jijijiji, que va~. - Contestó sin esconder bien su emoción. Más o menos como yo. Que al escuchar su voz creí morir de lo mono que me parecía.

Así que Chopper y yo terminamos revolcándonos por el suelo en un ataque de éxtasis de monosidad(?).

La pelirroja y el ''chico raro'' cuyos nombres no conocía habían estado observándo lo que hacíamos con la sorpresa y el susto aún en el rostro. Al mirarlos, caí en la cuenta de que...Bueno..Eso... Había caído de un acantilado encima de ellos. No era precisamente normal.

Algo avergonzada, me senté como los indios mirándoles. Ellos me miraron a mí y yo me decidí a levantarme, pedir perdón y explicarles un poco más lo que había sucedido.

Pero no pude. En esto que me estaba levantando, Sanji estaba enfrente de mí. Miré hacía arriba para mirarle a la cara, aún que solo consiguiera ponerme algo nerviosa.

Entonces, el rubio se arrodilló y me cogió de la mano derecha con su mano, mientras que mantenía la otra sobre su pecho.

- Cásate conmigo. -Recitó con una convicción impresionante.

TODOS: O/Ó (?)

Claro que para los demás, esa escena era más o menos normal. Pero para mí era la cosa más extraña y confusa del mundo. Sobre todo si era él... No sabía si iba en serio o no. Por mucha seriedad que detonara directamente en sus ojos.

- P...¿Per..dona? - Dije a duras penas. Aún más sonrojada al notar su mano sosteniendo la mía.

- ¡No le hagas caso! - dijo la chica pelirroja, empujándo con brusquedad a Sanji hacia atrás. - Es tonto. No hay que hacerle. Se lo dice a todas. -Esto último lo dijo con un tono que no supe bien cómo clasificar... Me apresuré a responderle.

- A-Ah! - exclamé a modo de respuesta. - N-No pasa nada! -Dije temiendo que volviera a golpearle.

- Antes iba a preguntar si éramos piratas, ¿cierto? -comentó la chica, con una leve sonrisa. - Sí que lo somos. Yo me llamo Nami. -se presentó, ofreciéndome una mano. La cual acepté y me ayudó a levantarme. Luego prosiguió con la presentacion.- Él es Usuff. - señaló al ''Chico raro''. Él y yo intercambiamos un tímido ademán a modo de saludo. - Bueno, el del pelo que tanto te ha emocionado es Zoro, a Chopper ya le conoces...- dijo observando con decadencia al renecito, que seguía por el suelo(?) - Luffy, nuestro capitán y Sanji. Sanji es el cocinero de la tripulación. -Comentó.

- Aw... Encantada de conoceros. - dije realizando la típica reverencia japonesa. - Y perdonad que haya caído encima de vosotros...

- Si concretamos has caído encima de Luffy. - Aclaró Zoro, claramente para picarme. El rubor regresó a mi cara.

- ¡Sí, bueno! Perdón! -Exclamé, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Sanji le dedicó una mirada asesina a Luffy, que le respondió con una expresión de duda seguida de una de pena.

-Sanji! Tengo mucha hambre! - exclamó de nuevo. - Vamos a la Isla y comamos algo rápido!

- Sí... La verdad es que va siendo hora de comer... - aprobó el cocinero, mientras miraba hacia el sol. Luego encendió un cigarrilo. Tras unos segundos, exhaló el humo.

- Y... Entonces podeis llevarme a la costa al menos... ¿Sí? - me daba algo de corte, pero de alguna manera tenía que regresar.

A estas alturas, me había olvidado POR COMPLETO de Kasuô. (insertese aquí imagen de Kasuô al borde del suicidio bajo el árbol xD)

Tras un poco de movimiento, nos dirigimos a la costa y de esta al pueblo. Que estaba subiendo una pequeña pendiente.

Una vez allí les indiqué un restaurante que frecuentaba.

- La comida es buena y el precio no me rompe el alma... -Expliqué algo entrecortada. -Podéis comer ahí... -Dije cada vez bajando un poco más el tono.

- Oooooh! Comida comida~ ! - exclamó Luffy profundamente emocionado. Él y Usuff se veían de la misma manera. -Vamos vamos! - Apresuraron a la vez.

Zoro ya había medio pasado de todos y se encaminaba con toda tranquilidad hacía el local.

- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros, amor mío? - Me propuso el rubito. Con corazones como mirada.

La verdad es que no sabía qué responder. Me daba verguenza estár cerca de él, me sentía muy extraña. Eso es malo. Pero tenía hambre, y comer solucionaría eso. Y eso es bueno. Pero, por otro lado, sentía una especia de fuerza que no me dejaba terminar de separarme de él...

Y eso...Eso... Agh! ¿¡Eso qué demonios era!

- Va- vale! -Acepté sin haber terminado de pensar realmente mi respuesta.

Sanji pareció emocionarse con mi respuesta.

Luffy y Usuff ya se apresuraban al restaurante, con Nami detrás de ellos replicándoles que no fueran tan bastos. Estaban a una distancia considerable. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta.

Genial... No solo conseguía mantenerme en un eterno rubor, si no que también anulaba todos mis sentidos...

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a la par que mi rostro se volvía totalmente rojo, cuando Sanji tomó mi mano. Entrlazándo con ternura nuestros dedos. Tiró ligeramente de mí mientras mantenía la otra mano en el bolsillo y el cigarrillo en la boca.

- ¿Vamos, mi amada Sirenita? - dijo con una perfección embaucadora...

Yo no tenía nada que hacer, sin poder remediarlo y ni tan siquiera poder tener un pensamiento claro; asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar a su par...

¿Qué me estaba pasando...?

( Aquí lo dejo, que me da miedo que me quede demasiado largo(?) Porfa dejen comentarios, que me hace una ilusión tremendísima * se me ve mirando la página cada dos minutos* Ante todo espero que guste eh? : 3 Y quería decir algo más, pero me he olvidado. Así que me despido ^_^'').


	3. Chapter 3

(Ay. Bueno. He tardado bastante en comparación con mi primer margen de tiempo entre primer y segundo capítulo, lo sé D: Así que no puedo poner una fecha estricta en la que subir capítulos. En plan: cada tres días uno'' pues yo no puedo prometer nada de eso xDD Pero subiré siempre que pueda, así que tampoco dejaré que pase demasiado tiempo :D Dicho lo cual, empiezo el capítulo que toca y agradezco los comentarios. Porque me han animado de verdad ^ ^ . Ah, y advierto que igual me queda un pelín largo. Pero es uqe son muchos días pensando y me vengo arriba xD)

*Capítulo tres*

Avanzamos no muy deprisa en dirección al restaurante. Fue un lapso de tiempo en el que me sentí realmente extraña. Me temblaba horrores la mano que me había cogido Sanji..Así que me limité a callar e intentar no desmayarme, ya que el ritmo de mi corazón era insanamente acelerado.

Además, hacía tan buen día que me empezaba a repatear el sol. Y la suave brisa que al mediodía estaba cargada de calor. Como cuando respiras el aire que envuelve la comida que se está cocinando en una sartén.

- Te encuentras bien, Reiko? - Me preguntó deteniendo la marcha y mirándome. Que dijera mi nombre solo emmpeoraba las cosas, demonios.

Noté algo parecido al sueño, pero no era sueño... ¿Tan nerviosa estaba? Entonces tonterías como ''Y si tengo narcolepsia y esto significa que me voy a dormir'' me acosaron en mi mente. Era un poquito Hipocondríaca la verdad. Pero tenía mis motivos...

- Es..Estoy bien! - dije soltándome de su mano. - So.. Bueno..A ver, yo solo...

¿¡Pero acaso me había vuelto idiota! ¡No sabía decir una maldita frase. Ni una!

Respiré hondo y traté de tranquilizarme. Sanji me observaba atónito. Bajé un poco la vista al observar su mirada. Sintiéndome muy tonta.

Seguramente pensaba que estaba loca. O que tenía algún problema. O que, sencillamente, era una chica tonta que creía enamorarse a primera vista de...

¿¡Enamorarme!

Emití una especia de gemido reprimido. Realmente sentía ganas de gritar. Sanji se sonrojó un poco al escuchar mi ''gemido''(si podía llamarlo así) Pero yo estaba demasiado inducida en mi conversación personal.

''Reiko, ¿eres idiota? Tú no te enamoras. No. Eso no puede ser y lo sabes, estúpida. El amor no es bueno. El amor hacer daño y lo sabes bien.''

Pero cada vez que le miraba... Todos mis lógicos argmentos de anulaban. Pero decidí ignorar ese calor que sentía en el pecho; parecido a cuando beber de golpe el alcohol, para contestarle de una condenada vez.

- Estoy bien, Sanji-sa...Sanji. - Dije sonriendo ligeramente. No. Mi persona no soportaría llamarle ''Sanji-san''. Me daría antes un ataque al corazón.

- ...No sé bien qué decirte, princesa. - Se sinceró. - Pareces muy nerviosa. -Dijo clarísimamente preocupado. -¿Tienes algún problema, o alguna preocuación? Sé que nos acabamos de conocer que quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí para todo lo que precises y más. -Dijo señalándose así mismo, mientras una sonrisa tierna adornaba su rostro para animarme a sincerarme también. En ese momento noté el leve rubor que tenía. Pero en ese momento no comprendí por qué.

- Bueno...La verdad...La verdad es que yo siento que_

- ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Si vamos a comer aquí tendremos que pagar algo entre todos! -Me cortó Nami desde la entrada del local, con aire algo enfadada. Aún que tal vez solo fuera desesperación por lo tanto que tardabamos.

Suspiré el aire que guardaba para decirle a Sanji lo que sentía. Le agradecí a Nami que interviniera. Me había salvado de que Sanji pensase que era una niña idiota y enamoradiza. Y que seguramente me odiara para siempre.

Comenzamos a caminar.

Bueno, tal vez yo fuera un poco exagerada...

Enseguida llegamos a la puerta del restaurante y entramos. Los demás ya estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

Luffy estaba al lado de esta, a su derecha Chopper y al lado de este Usuff. Enfrente de Luffy y al otro lado de la mesa estaba Zoro. Apoyado en la ventana un poco adormilado.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y Sanji me cedió el paso a sentarme como solían hacer lo caballeros(?) Le di timidamente las gracias y me senté al lado de Zoro. Sanji se sentó a mi lado y al lado de Sanji, en el sitio que quedaba, Nami.

Entonces me fijé por primera vez en la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Usuff. No Chopper. A su otro lado...

- Ah, sí. Ella es Nico Robin. - Me aclaró Zoro al ver mi expresión sorprendida. - También es parte de nuestra tripulación.

Ella y yo intercambiamos miradas. La suya era fija y algo imponente. En cambio noté como la mía temblaba. Yo...Yo creía que no era una mujer... ¡Tampoco un hombre! Pero... ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Pensé que era..¿Un hombre vestido de mujer? Ay, los nervios me habían jugado una mala pasada. Seguro. Pero no me sentía muy cómoda cerca de ella... Un poco de modo inconsciente me ''acurruqué'' un poco hacia Zoro. Más bien para sentirme protegida. Él lo notó y me miró un poco raro. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Bueno, él. Pero Sanji no.

- Eh eh, Zoro. Ni se te ocurra acercarte demasiado a ella, porque no pienso dejarte. -Dijo bastante calmado pero con dureza.

- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! -Se defendió el peliverde.

- Ya, por supuesto... ¡No me fío de ti! Y solo he dicho lo que hay. -Dijo mirandole mal.

Los demás observavamos y escuchábamos aquella disputa extraña. No sabía si denominarla disputa o pelea tonta. A mí me pareció algo serio. Pero claro, no sabía que esto pasaba tan a menudo.

-Eh.. Ch-chicos.. No me gusta que discut...-Esta vez tampoco pude terminar.

- Ey, Me ha sonado a amenaza. ¿De veras piensas que puedes ganarme en algo, pinche? - Picó Zoro, girandose hacia Sanji con una amplia sonrisa.

Sanji se dispuso a responderle cuando Nami los golpeó a los dos, aún estando Zoro dos personas más lejos de ella.

- ¡Sois la cosa más pesada que he visto nunca! -dijo, enfadada.

Los restantes observamos todo mientras comíamos. Menos Luffy, que solo comía. (xD)

-Ayy! Qué Sexy estás cuando te enfadas pelirroja! *ojos en forma de corazón*

-Shh, Reiko-chan. - Me susurró Zoro al oido. Me giré para hablar con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté también en susurros.

- Siento haberte interrumpido antes. -Dijo sonriendo. - Pero quiero decirte que no debería enamorarte de alguien como ese. -Advirtió bajando más la voz y señalándo al rubio, que hablaba animadamente con Nami.

- ¿Enamorarse de quién? - Exclamó Luffy DEMASIADO alto. Con la inocencia en los ojos.

Como no, me sonrojé brutalmente. Tendía a sonrojarme de toda la vida, pero creo que ese día batí todas mis puntuaciones.

No sé cómo, supuse que de milagro, solo Chopper y Robin se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho Luffy e instintivamente nos miraron a Zoro y a mí, que hablabamos en susurros.

Yo intenté disimular banamente pero Zoro los miró cómo diciendo: ''Bueno. ¿Qué mirais?''

A lo que finalmente dejaron de mirar o lo disimularon mejor. Zoro prosiguió sin dar cuenta a lo ocurrido. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo caótico de la tripulación y sonreí. Decididamente me encantaban.

- Bueno, como te decía. No te compensa colarte por alguien así.

Primero había decidido negarlo. Negarlo todo! Pero tras ver su mirada suspiré resignada. Algo había en su mirada que siempre me quedaba claro cómo iban las cosas...

- No voy a negar que...Me..Gusta ¡pero no estoy enamorada! - exclamé en voz baja(?) Él me miró con ojos de persiana.

- ¬/¬... Infamias. Y no chilles tanto.

Zoro suspiró.

- Bueno, yo solo te advierto lo que hay. Te invito a entrarle y te garantizo el éxito.

Al escuchar esas palabras me sonrojé de nuevo y estuve a punto de golpearle. Pero me cortó coninuando su discurso.

- Peeeeroo...-Continuó.- No me gustaría que te terinara haciendo daño...

- No me haría...- contesté. Pero él negó con la cabeza. Le miré una vez más y suspiré. Me giré y miré a Sanji que continuaba hablando con Nami.

Mi expresión se volvió algo triste tras las palabras de Zoro en las cuales estaba reflexionando. Dudé seriamente todo lo que me había propuesto. Y sentí verguenza de pedirles unirme a ellos.

Luffy nos estuvo mirando y, al ver mi faz triste, se le puso una parecida. Luego sonrió feliz, dando un vuelco a su expresión.

- ¡Reiko! ¡Te unes a la tripulación! -Sí. Más que una petición resultó una órden (xD)

Todos quedamos en silencio. Todos literalmente. Medio restaurante nos miraba.

-¿No es esa la hija de la enferma Saeki? ¿Qué hace con esos? Aah! ¿son piratas?-Eran murmullos que resonaban por toda la estancia. Pero decidí ignorarlos. Al menos hasta que escuché el nombre de mi madre.

Entonces todas mis ilusiones que rompieron. Dejando un tremendo abismo oscuro del que no vi salida alguna.

-No puedo... -respodí, bajándo la cabeza.

TODOS: Ehh? - pusieron una extraña espresión. Menos Robin, que solo observaba lo que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - pregutó Sanji, cogiéndome ambas manos y mirándome a los ojos. Le mantuve la mirada unos segundo pero luego miré a Luffy.

- Es..que tengo que cuidar a mi madre...-Expliqué con una sonrisa que no llegaba a mis ojos.

TODOS: ¿? - esta vez, incluso Robin pareció mostrar interés...

Caminabamos todos dirección a mi casa. Aún que le había dicho que no podía y que era mejor que no viniesen, se negaron tanto a una cosa como a la otra.

- Vengaaa si tú quieres venir! - decía Luffy una y otra vez.

-Sí. Claro que quiero! Pero estoy diciendo que no puedo!

- Y...¿Por qué? - preguntó Zoro.

- Yo quiero que vengas! - acompañó Chopper.

Suspiré. Resignada. No me gustaba hablar de mi situación. No me gustaba nada.

- Tú madre... ¿Está enferma? - Preguntó Robin. Bien para animarme a hablar o solo por curiosidad.

Los demás de sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué dices algo así, morena mía? - preguntó Sanji, arqueando las cejas.(Lol(?)xD)

- Bueno, eso decían por el restaurante Sanji.

- Ijijiji, me encanta que digas mi nombre! -dijo asemejándose bastante a mí cuando él hacía lo mismo...Luego volvió a mirarme mí.

- Joba...- suspiré, llevándome una mano a la cara. - Sí, bueno...-detuve el paso para explicarles lo que era mi..Historia...- Mi madre enfermó hace dos años. Anteriormente cayó en una depresión después de que falleciera mi...Padre. Hace casi nueve años. - Un silencio espectante cubrió el lugar.- Pero mi madre se casó de nuevo.-Lo dije con decadencia. Realmente mi madre no había acertado en eso.- Y... Bueno...Ese hombre no es...

Me callé al observar la expresión de Luffy. Le veía con lágrimas en los ojos pero fuertemente emocionado.

- Decidido! Tienes que formar parte de nuestra triplación!

-¡Pero Luffy! No comprendes que tiene que cuidar de su madre! - dijo Zoro.

-Pero, si tiene marido, Reiko no tiene que hacerse totalmente responsable. No puede pasarse la vida aquí si no quiere. - Dijo Robin con bastante lógica.

- No. -Respondí. - No puedo dejar a mi madre sola con él. No puedo. -Dije frunciendo el ceño.

Ellos se miraron.

- Tal vez nosotros podamos hablar con ellos... -Propuso Sanji. - No pienso permitir que se quede si quiere venir. - Me miró. Y yo le miré a él...Sonreímos con timidez al mismo tiempo. Y de nuevo volví a notar latir con fuerza mi corazón. Cada vez que nos mirábamos, algo especial podía notarse...

-Sanji...Yo...

-¡REEEEIIKOOOOO!

Todos nos giramos. Kasuô venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Una vez llegó, no se detuvo y se tiró encima de mí. Abrazándome. Caímos al suelo.

-Yaaaay! Kasuô quita de encimaa! -dije empujándole sin éxito.

-Buaaa! estás viva! estás viva! -repetía una y otra vez, llorando cómicamente.- Eres una idiota!

-¡Calla perra! Ni si quieras miraste si seguñia viva tras caer!-dije, riéndome.

-¿¡Y yo que sabía! Eres idiota! ¿Cómo te puedes caer por un acantilado que conoces desde siempre!

- Ejem ejem...- Sanji miraba desconfiado a Kasuô - ¿Quién es, mi amada sirenita?- me preguntó, enfatizando la frase: ''mi amada''. Con una risia nerviosa le contesté mientras Kasuô me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Sí, esto... Él es Kasuô. Mi amigo de toda la vida. Estaba conmigo cuando, ejem, me resbalé.

- ¿Resbalar? Te caiste por idiota, Reiko.

-Calla.

- Te diste la vuelta y...

- CALLA, HORA DE LA PURIFICACIÓN! -exclamé sin ningún sentido mientras cogía de la mano a la persona más cercana y comenzaba a correr hacía cualquier lado y nos perdíamos por el bosque.

- . . . ¿Kasuô, te llamabas? Dime, ¿Reiko sufre algún trastorno extraño? - preguntó Zoro.

- Eso he intentado saber durante años. -respondió Kasuô.- Yo creo que le viene de familia. Su padre era igual.

Los demás se volvieron a mirar.

Tras caminar varios metros bosque a dentro me detuve. Dándome cuenta del raro espasmo que acababa de sufrir.

-Ay, lo siento much..-dije mientras me giraba. Un vuelcó dió mi corazón cuando vi al cocinero del barco.

- Dime, Sirenita, ¿qué es eso de la purificación? -preguntó con la lujuria en los ojos y un tono emocionado. Me sonrojé arqueando una ceja y los ojos vacíos.

- Es la mayor tontería que he dicho hoy.- admití adoptando una expresión de disculpa. Luego volví a hacer la reverencia japonesa. -Lo siento, Sanji~san...

Me mantuve en la reverencia cerrando con fuerza los ojos. ¡Lo había dicho! Un estado de felicidad me embriagó y sonreí tontamente. Sientiéndome realizada.

Cuando me incorporé, creí que mi corazón de había parado.

Sanji dejó descansar su mano en mi cintura, mientras me empujaba hacia su cuerpo. Puse ambas manos en su pecho para no chocarme. Temblando le miré a los ojos.

- Sabes... Puedo sentir tu corazón, y eso que tu pecho no está contra mí...-Le costó bastante decir esto. Y a mí no me costó imaginarme por qué...

Sin saber donde meterme, apoyé la cabeza en su torso. Estaba mareada. De nuevo al borde del demayo.

Parecía tan calmado... Me sorprendió escuchar que su corazón estaba acelerado. Casi tando como el mío.

Dejando escapar una risa en forma de suspiro y con ambas manos en mi cintura, comenzó a bajar éstas hacia el final de mi corto vestido, para volver a subirlas una vez agarró los bordes...

(Y lo dejaré en este bello momento(?) xD Quería poner un poco más, pero ya me parece demasiado largo u_u Espero que os guste y...y...jajajaja dejad comentarios por favor! que me hace mucha ilusión! / Y espero de veras que os guste este capi, que en mi opinión es un poco pesado : ( pero con el tiempo lo será menos, que es el principio, ¿no? xD En fin,

Un besazo corazones! :'D )


	4. Chapter 4

(Ohohohoho *entrada dinámica(?)* xD Hola! ^_^. Mis disculpas por finalizar el anterior capítulo en medio de un momento tal. Pero se me terminaba el tiempo xD Hoy no tengo nada especial que comentar, más que agradecer los comentarios y decir que estoy MUY FELIZ porque hoy he conseguido cositas bonitas de Naruto y dichos comentarios me emocionan*0*.(Nota; tengo que hacer algún fic de Naruto próximamente 8D) xD Y bueno, comienzo yaaa~~ ! : 3 ) .

*Capítulo cuatro!*:

... No sabría expresar cómo me sentí con aquello. En absoluto. Jamás abarcarían las palabras para descrbir la manera en la que me temblaban las manos, ni lo acelerado que notaba mi pulso; que golpeaba con fuerza en mis muñecas y detras de las orejas. Ensordeciendome. Si me quedara suficiente aire, habría suspirado.

Con cautela sujeté sus manos con las mías. Impidiendo que subiera mis atuendos...(Jojo, feel like a sir xD).

Él me miró durante unos segundos, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- Reiko-chan...- Pronunció, a mi parecer, con la más perfecta perfección.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos sin levantar la mirada. Solté un leve gemido. Pero más que por placer, era angustia.

No estaba preparada para algo así. Si en general no lo estaba, imagínate siendo quien era él... No. ¡Si tan solo con mantenerle la mirada más de medio segundo sufría taquicardias!

- L-Lo siento, Sanji~san...- susurré. No era capaz de elevar la voz.

Agh... No debí llamarle así. Al menos no en ese instante. Solo empeoró mi esatado.

- No no, perdóname a mí. -Se disculpó alejándose un poco de mi persona y tomándo mi rostro en sus manos. - Parece que tienes fiebre. Pero solo lo parece...¿No?

Dicho esto, separó con dulzura el flequillo de mi frente. Lo mismo hizo con su flequillo y juntó nuestras frentes para comparar sus temperaturas...

Nos miramos, realmente por primera vez, a los dos ojos...

Supuse que me sonrojaría, claro. Pero...Pero no lo hice. En su lugar, sonreí. Con calma...

Sanji no comprendió muy bien por qué sonreía. Pero me la devolvió con gusto. Luego se volvió a separar de mí, dejando caer de nuevo nuestros flequillos hasta sus respectivos lugares.

- Estás un poco caliente; pero no parece que sea fiebre. - suspiró.- Menos mal.

"Te quiero".

Sin duda alguna, esas eran las dos palabras que se repetían frenéticamente en mi fuero interno. Pero no pensaba pronunciarlas. Ni en broma. Pero por culpa de esa frase, mi cabeza no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

- Etto... - Miré a los lados, buscando alguna vía de escape. Pero mi originalidad estaba demasiado aturdida. Él movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara deshacerse de algún pensamiento. Encendió un cigarrillo y farfulló algo que no llegué a entender. Pero no me atreví a preguntar.

- De... Deveríamos regresar con... -Le estaba costando terminar la frase. Noté el nerviosismo en su mirada.

- ¿Regresemos con los demás? - Pregunté ayudándole en ese extraño lapso.

- Eso eso. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Vaya. Realmente me sorprendió. - Bueno, si tú quieres que nos vayamos, Reiko-chan. -Dijo sonriendo y viendose de nuevo cierta lujuria y esperanza en su mirada.

Le dediqué una sonrisa; divertida.

- Ahaha...Vamos... - No sabía de dónde, pero había acoplado fuerzas. Tal vez la experiencia de tenerlo realmente cerca. La cuestión es que, decidida, me acerqué a él y le cogí de la mano y comenzamos a caminar fuera del bosque. Él sonrió con los ojos como corazones.

- ¿Así que os dirigís a la casa de Reiko?

- Sí... ¿Sabes dónde vive? - Le preguntó Zoro a Kasuô.

- ¡Claro! Aún que hace mucho que no voy allí... - confesó mientras reflexionaba sobre algo.

-Uoooh! ¿Y eso? ¿No sois muy amigos tú y Reiko-chan? - preguntó Luffy, siempre un tono por encima (xD)

Kasuô miró raro a Luffy.

- ¿Reiko-Chan...?...

- Nada nada! ¿Qué pasa en casa de Reiko? - Preguntó Nami, al captar el aura que se formaba y cortándola de raíz.

- Bueno...- comenzó Kasuô; ignorando lo de Luffy.- Reiko no me deja acercarme. Aúnque tampoco me apuran las ganas de ir...

- ¿Y eso por qué? - Indagó la pelirroja.

Kasuô reflejó en su rostro que se encontró en un apuro ante la pregunta. Así que no la contestó. Además, Nami no le prestaba atención. Ella estaba con la mirada clavada en el bosque por donde, en uno de mis ataques de nervios, había desaparecido llevándome conmigo a Sanji.

No pareció hacerle mucha gracia...

O eso me pareció cuando la vi de lejos, mientras me acercaba con Sanji de la mano. Instintivamente le solté a medida que nos acercábamos. Ya que la navegante del barco me daba algo de miedo. Todos se volvieron cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos vieran.

Me apresuré a disculparme. Sin duda, una manía que siempre me acompañaba.

- Bueno... ¡Lo siento! - les dije una vez nos paramos cerca de ellos como para formar parte de aquel grupo. Haciendo de nuevo la mítica reverencia. El capitán rió por lo bajo, al igual que Usuff y Zoro. Yo me incorporé y Sanji les miró mal.

- ¿Qué...Qué pasa? - Pregunté por sus reacciones, mientras esquivaba la inquebrantable mirada de Nami.

- Jijijiji, has raptado a Sanji. - Apuntó Luffy; bastante divertido con el asunto de mis espasmos a gran escala. Yo me sonrojé.

- Hasta se les perdió de vista. - Comentó Usuff a Luffy y Zoro, como si Sanji y yo no estuvieramos presentes.

- Ya. Pero no ha pasado demasiado rato. - Dijo Zoro mirando un réloj inexsistente en su muñeca. - ¿No le había gritado aquel anciano algo de la eyaculación précoz a Sanji?

-Uoooo! Es cierto! El viejo que decía ser vidente y que lanzaba gatos! - Exclamó Usuff, iluminado por unos recuerdos que yo no podía tener. Esas informaciones mantuvieron mi sonrojo hasta que lo sentí en el alma. ¿Estaban insinuando, acaso, lo que pensaba?

Desvíe mi vista al suelo, concentrándome en una hormiguita solitaria que pasaba por allí e imaginané su historia en un pequeño intento de desentenderme de aquel asunto. Tal vez se hubiera perdido, o había renegado de su hormiguero porque estaba reinado por una malvada reina que maltrataba a las demás. O quizás estaba borracha. Sí. Eso me parecía. Daba más vueltas en circulos y 'Eses' que Zoro en un laberinto o en un centro comercial un poco grande.

- Ey, ¿Qué es eso de ''Eyuculación précoz'' ? ¿Se come?

Todos miramos a Luffy, con los ojos cómo platos. Ay, bendita la inocencia.

Robin, Usuff y Zoro rieron y yo me esforcé en no hacer lo mismo. Notaba que Sanji se estaba enfadando.

- Bueno, Luffy. -Dijo de pronto Sanji, con algo de malicia en la voz. - Sobre ese tema habrías de preguntarle a Zoro. -Le señaló. - Se ve que tiene más experiencia en el tema que yo. -Tomó el cigarillo y soltó el humo unos segundos después. Una vez hecho esto se lo veía más tranquilo. Fruncí el ceño a modo de preocupación durante unos segundos ante eso, más bien dándome una expresión triste. Luego observé a Zoro sin saber bien qué decir.

Zoro también frunció el ceño. Pero no tuvo el mismo efecto que cuando yo lo hice.

- ¿Ah, sí? - comenzó. - ¿Lo dices porque mi éxito con las mujeres es mayor que el tuyo?

Sanji arqueó las cejas ante ese comentario, a modo de sorpresa.

- Oy, ¿Chicas dices? ¿Pero tú ligas con chicas? - preguntó enfatizando ''chicas''.

Zoro mostró cara de enfado mayor que la anterior.

- A mí no me interesan. Idiota. Y aún así ligo más que tú; que vives por y para las mujeres. -Puso los ojos en blanco. - Bueno, más bien andas desesperado.

Ahora yo fui yo la que se molestó. Observé a los demás. Casi ninguno mostraba gran interés por la discusión. Tan solo seguían pendientes: Kasuô que, como yo, no estaba acostumbrado a sus disputas, Luffy y yo misma.

Pensé que debería detenerles. Pero no sabía cómo. Se me hacía pesado.

- ¿Desesperado? Creo que no has llegado a entender nada sobre mujeres nunca, marimô. Te compadezco.

- Oh. ¿Entonces insinúas que es amor, o alguna de esas ñoñerías tuyas? - preguntó, molesto, mientras me señalaba. - ¿Tan bonito es el amor que te enamoras a cada esquina?

Sanji apretó las manos, que le llegaron a temblar. Ahora los demás prestaban más atención.

Yo no podía quedarme ahí, parada como tonta. En los últimos segundos el aura de su enfado se había desvíado. Desvíado de una manera rara. Parecía tener un significado para ellos, pero no llegué a entender a qué se podían referir realmente debajo de toda esa palabrería. Solo me vino a la mente lo que Zoro me había susurrado en el restaurante... Miré a Zoro.

No creía que se odiaran. No... Pero sí que tenían tendencía al choque. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Noté que Sanji iba a contestarle, así que automáicamente le cogí de la mano izquierda, que era la que tenía cerca, en afán de infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

Pareció funcionar, ya que al momento había dejado de temblar. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Pero aferré con fuerza su mano. Él hizo lo mismo. Y se deshizo de la intención de seguir discutiendo con el espadachín adoptando una expresión serena. Aunque aún se lo veía molesto con él.

Aprecié la sorpresa en los ojos de los restantes allí. Sobre todo en la mirada de Nami y en la de Kasuô. Pero la de Kasuô se veía más sorprendida tirando a feliz que la de la chica.

Si bien cierto era que yo antes jamás me había enamorado.

Bueno... Tal vez sí. Pero no ese amor que se tiene en una pareja. Más bien un tremendo amor fraternal. Pero eso había sido hace mucho... Y la cosa terminó de una manera tan violenta que, siendo algo objetiva, -No solía serlo en este tema- Me había negado a sentir amor por otra persona. En especial hombres, a excepción de Kasuô, al que quería con locura.

Y ahora también a la clara excepción de mi norma...

- Entonces, ¿se come, o no se come? - preguntó Luffy con cara de haberse hartado de aguardar una respuesta. Al final, terminamos riendo todos.

Estábamos enfrente de mi casa. A tan solo unos pocos metros de la puerta.

Mierda. No quería llegar tan lejos. Pero tampoco quería alejarme de ellos. No. Aunque no estaba muy segura de esto.

Suspiré un par de veces. Nerviosa. Bueno. Temerosa sería más acertado. Sentí como el color huía de mi rostro -ya palido de por si- y el aire se evaporaba en mis mismos pulmones.

Luffy me dio un toquecito en el hombre. Le miré.

- Oye Reiko~chan... ¿Estás bien?...

Asentí lentamente una sola vez. La verdad es que no me sentía muy allá. Pero no iba a preocuparles por eso. Siempre tenía esta sensación al volver a casa. Pero nunca lo había sentido tan nítido... Querría ser libre. No tener ataduras para quedarme en esta bonita isla. Tan aburrida.

- Reiko...- comenzó Robin. - ¿Pasa algo en tu casa? Quiero decir que... No se te ve muy por la labor de entrar.

-Bueno... -Negué con la cabeza. Sin sbaer bien qué decir.

Kasuô miró con enfado.

- ¡Reiko! - me gritó. Yo le miré, diciendo con la mirada que callara un segundo. Pero no lo hizo. Nunca lo hacía. - ¡No me mires de ese modo! ¿¡Cómo puedes negar que _**pasa**_ algo en tu casa! -Me acusó, ofendido. Abrí los ojos. sorprendida. No era mi intención negar nada. Sólo pretendía aclarar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa en tu casa, cariño? - Me pregutó Sanji, claramente preocupado. Zoro resopló.

En ese momeno alguien salió dándo un portazo que levantó aire. Ay, no... Cerré los ojos, como alguien que aguarda un golpe.

- ¡Reiko! Eh! ¿Qué haces con esa gente? - Se acercó con rápidez. Me vi obligada a abrir los ojos y huir de mi mundo interior; cálido y acojedor. Para regresar a la realidad que me sentó como una bofetada. Como caer al mar en medio de una lnevada desde un acantilado. Pero no me apetecía repetir esa experiencia.

Mi ''padre'' se paró cerca de nosotros. Mirándo desconfiado.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? - preguntó con desdén. Señalado con una cabezada a Luffy y los demás. Sus ojos de abrienron de par en par al ver a Chopper.

- ¿¡Qué diablos es ese monst...!

No. Oh no. No le iba a dejar decir eso. Así que le interrumpí, asumiendo una posible consecuencia más tarde apesadumbrada.

- ¡Son amigos míos! - exclamé como quien no quiere la cosa. - ¿Dónde está mamá?

Pregunté poninedome muy seria. Muy seria.

- ¿Amigos? Pensaba que solo salía con ese único amigo tuyo. -Dijo, de nuevo con desdén.

Kasuô se adelantó hasta donde yo estaba. Mi padrasto lo miró, pero no le dijo nada más. Ahora se fijaba en el puerto, que se veía desde mi casa. Abrió de nuevo los ojos.

- ¿Han...venido piratas? - preguntó más bien para si. Recordé los mucho que odiaba a los piratas. Pero me pregunté si habría alguien a quien no odiase aquel hombre.

- ¡Ese es nuestro barco! - anunció Luffy, haciendo que todas las alarmas de mi consciencia saltasen a la vez. ¡No! Ay, ¡Otro que debería callarse! - Soy Luffy, y voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas! Y Reiko venía a decir que va a venirse con nosotros! - Anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los demás que habíamos notado lo tenso de la situación lo miramos con la boca abierta.

Mi padrastro lo miró, también boquiabierto. Mi mano comenzó a temblar y Kasuô la tomó con fiermeza.

¡Qué horror! ¡Iba a matarme! Oh, pero.. ¿¡Dónde estaba mi madre!

Decidí mantener mi atención en respirar. Porque parecía que me había olvidado de cómo se hacía. Suspiré aliviada al escuchar el sonido de la barra metálica que utilizaba para caminar acompañada siempre de la bolsita con ese líquido que nunca cuyo nombre nunca recordaba. Muy típico de los hospitales.

Mi madre salió fuera.

Me pareció que tenía un aspecto bastante bueno ese día, mientras recordaba otros realmente malos.

Ella tenía el mismo color de pelo que yo. Ese plateado claro (tipo kakashi xD). Solo que ella ni tenía el flequillo irregular que caía por mi frente ni lo tenía tan largo como el mío. A ella se le acababa antes de que le llegara a los hombre y, por el contrario, a mi me llegaba a poco más de la mitad de la cintura, cayendo en puntas.

Le dediqué una sonrisa que me devolvió.

- Saeki. - dijo de pronto **él.** - ¿Sabes que esa quiere unirse a unos malditos piratas?

Mi madre abrió los ojos. Sabía que más de uno quería responder ante los malos tonos de mi ''padre''. Así que agradecí de veras que no dijeran nada.

- ¿Vas a irte? - Me preguntó ella.

...

- No. -Le respondí. No podía irme. No podía. Ese hombre absorvía toda la felicidad que mi madre podía llegar a tener. Y desde que murió mi padre no era mucha. Solo había que verla.

Tal era su dolor que no solo había agotado su estado emocional. También terminó por afectar a su cuerpo.

Claro que, de eso, también tenía culpa **él.** Suspiré.

- ¿Qué? Si que vienes Reiko. - Dijo Luffy.

- No. No va. ¡No! - exclamó él. Poniendo una mueca algo burlesca.

- ¿Quieres ir? - Me preguntó mi madre.

Ella siempre había estado preocupada por mi. Siempre me decía que saliera, que empezara a vivir. Pero nunca lo hacía. Y eso que quería.

Pero no podría perdonarme dejarla con ese hombre. Y si no era con él, no podía dejarla sola. No podía.

Los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas que no dejé caer. Por lo que perduraron en mi ojos verdes. Igual de verdes como fueron los ojos de mi padre.

- ¡Calla, Saeki! - ordenó mi padrastro.

- Pero, Usui...-comenzó mi madre. No. No iba a premitir que ella volviera a suplicar nada.

Abrí la boca para resignarme a decir que me quedaba. Que no podía dejar sola a mi madre. Pero Usui,(mi padrastro) me miró antes.

- Y tú también callate, Reiko. A estas alturas deberías saber que tu opinión solo me enfada. -Dijo, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí que estaba muerta! Pensé que al llegar a los 18 podría irme. Pero no podía. Por mi madre.

Cuando pude darme cuenta, Sanji estaba delante de mí con aire protector. Interponiéndose entre Usui y yo.

Yo le miré atónita. ¿Qué..Qué pretendía? Un golpe se asestó contra mi corazón cuando comprendí que quería protegerme.

Mi madre también le observó. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada. Bueno. En relidad no.

También miró de ese modo a Kasuô. Una vez lo conoció y decidió ella sola que devería salir con él. Pero había hecho falta meses para eso...

Y a Sanji solo lo había mirado una vez.

Me sonrojé ante los cabos sueltos que mi mente terminó atando. Kasuô también miró a Sanji. Lo miraba con dureza pero, cuando me miró a mí, lo hizo con dulzura. Aún que un tanto apenado.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? Bah, me dá igual. Todos los piratas son igual de idiotas.

- ¿¡Cómo! - gritó Luffy. Usui le miró.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, niño? Debería volver a tu casa.

Luffy arqueó una ceja e hizo crujir los nudillos. Sanji no se manifestó. Tan solo se mantuvo de pie delante de mí.

- Vayaa, te vas a enfadar o algo así? - dijo con sorna Usui. Pero el tono se le endureció cuando Zoro dio un paso hacia delante. Nami estaba detrás de Usuff, que a su vez estaba detrás de Robin.

- Y... ¿Y tú? ¿Y ese pelo?

Zoro no dijo nada. Se limitó a llevar una mano a sus espadas.

Entonces Luffy estiró el brazo y lo estampó contras el suelo, abriendo un agujero.

- ¿Q..¿¡Qué! -exclamó Usui. Mi madre seguía observando a Sanji y como yo, de forma casi inconsciente, me acurrucaba detrás de él. Envolvida por el aura protectora que creó para mí.

Y pude notar como en la mirada de mi madre de decidía algo.

Usui se asustó. Normal. Pero me alegre. Así que balbuceó algo que no escuché y terminó deapareciendo por un camino que daba al pueblo. Seguramente iría a un bar. O algo así. Mejor. Ojalá se ahoragara.

Una vez se fue me sentí mucho más relajada y dejé de aferrarme a Sanji, para dejar que mis manos simplemente descansaran en su espalda. Apoyé la frente también y tomé aire bruscamente. Había estado manteniendo la respiración...

Sanji también se relajó un poco y se giró para mirarme.

- ¡Vaya padre! -exclamó Luffy, con enfado.

- Vaya padre...- dije coincidiendo con él en un susurro. Kasuô nos miró y mi madre se acercó a nosotros sin que me diera cuenta, porque estaba mirando a Sanji...

- Reiko...- comenzó, muy seria. - ¿De veras son piratas? - Me preguntó, por lo que me sobresalté. Luego asentí. Ella sabía que, desde pequeña, había pedido ser pirata. Recuerdo que ella lo tomaba a broma. Y también recordé a mi padre que, por el contrario, se había ilusionado mucho en cuanto lo mencioné en la ya dejada inocencia. Cuando aún estaba conmigo. Con nosotras...

Luego volvió a mirar a Sanji. Y él le devolvió la mirada.

- Entonces deberías irte con ellos. - Permitió, sonriendo. - Aún que me duela un poco, al fin y al cabo ya eres mayor. No te ates a este lugar como yo he hecho...- Me pidió.

Puse cara de preocupación. No me hacía gracia dejar a mi madre sola. Ni sola, ni con ese tío.

Abrí la boca, más que dispuesta a negarme rotundamente. Pero Kasuô me frenó.

- Yo cuidaré de ella. Lo prometo. - dijo mientras me miraba, realmente serio.

Yo me quedé paralizada. No podía...No podía dejar las cosas así... Largándome como si nada!

Pero... En mucho tiempo no había visto la mirada que vi en mi madre. No llegué entenderlo pero... O tal vez sí. Sólo podía sonrojarme ante la idea.

Así que, sencillamente, esa noche me fui definitivamente de mi Isla.

Pero no sin antes despedirme de Kasuô, que vino hasta la playa a despedirse...

Anochecía. Ahora eran los reflejos de una luna los que centelleaban en el mar. Que ya no era de un azul cia. Era una agua oscura. Con esos mágicos y románticos brillos que bailaban en la superficie, resbalando sobre las dormidas ondas del marinas. Kasuô y yo estábamos solos cerca de la orilla. Los demás aguardaban en el barco...

Seguía sin hacerme gracia el haberme ido de esa manera, dejando las cosas como estaban. Pero realmente, casi que me habían obligado. Sentí que este tema no iba a terminar así. Pero por ahora, estaba bien...

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Después de tanto tiempo iba a separarme de Kasuô por primera vez. Y, tal vez, por demasiado tiempo.

¿Quién no me aseguraba que no iba morir dos días después por caerme por la borda o algo así?

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, mirando a la arena o al cielo.

- Hace una noche estúpenda. -comentó él.

- Tienes razón. De las mejores de este año...

Sabíamos que era una tontería hablar del tiempo. O de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el tema.

No nos íbamos a volver a ver.

Al menos no en mucho tiempo. Y yo sabía que la cosa iba en serio. Así que lo más seguro sería no vernos en años. Si no ocurría algo antes.

-No te preocupes por Saeki. - Me dijo, controlando la voz. - No dejaré que le ocurra nada. Nadie del pueblo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de un repertorio muy especial.

Estaba a punto de llorar... Él lo notó y, con una mueca de dolo se adelantó un paso y me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho; envolviéndome en un abrazo que quedaría grabado en la memoria de mi piel.

¡Cuánto le quería!

Unas lágrimas que parecían de cristal resbalaron por mi cara hasta perderse en las mangas de su ropa.

- Te quiero, Reiko. - Susurró sin soltarme. Con voz queda.

Aguardé unos segundos, en los que respiré hondo y dije en un susurro:

- Te quiero. Kasuô.

Él se separó de mí y me tomó por los hombros. Mirándome a los ojos. Vi que algo de movía dentro de su mirada. Algo que luchaba por salir. Pero no supe bien qué.

- Sé que volveremos a vernos... Todo va a ser muy aburrido sin ti por aquí... - Admitió con una risa forzada y lágrimas en los ojos. Luego aguardó unos segundos y acercó su rostro al mío para, con delicadeza, darme un suave beso en los labios que sentí casi como un roce.

- Prometo volver... No te cases sin mí, ¿eh? Me prometiste ser dama de honor. - dije, ya llorándo pero sin quitar un tono de alegría en mis palabras. - Bueno, aunque yo quería ser el cura y casarte. - Reí.

Él sorío y me dio un beso en la frente, sobre el flequillo para después dejarme marchar y zarpar en pos de mí sueño.

Aún que eso significara dejarle atrás.

( Y paro ya, que me está entrando sueño. xD He de confesar que el apartado del principio lo escribí un día distinto a hoy, que es cuando estoy escribiendo este ._. Llevo cómo cuatro días escribiendo a ratos. Perdón xD. Y adelantar que los siguientes capítulos ya serán más fluidos e interesantes. Porque el momento de dejar la isla y tal me costaba mucho. ¡Pero ya ha pasado! *aplausos, aplausos* xD Porfa, dejen comentarios porque me he esforzado *0* :3

Espero que les guste y.. Y que un beso(?) : D ).


	5. Chapter 5

(Bonjour! :D Bah, hoy quiero empezar rapido el capi(?) Solo digo que Reiko ya está en el barco, ya an zarpado y bla bla bla ... pongamos que han pasado unas horas desde que se despidió de Kasuô *Insertese aquí imagen de kasuô llorando desconsoladamente(?) * xD

Nada. Muchas gracias por lo comentarios :D y cofcofcofSubidyaseñ

Comiienzoo~ ).

*Capítulo 5* !*_''Comienzo de una vida":

Era la primera vez que subía a un verdadero barco. Y me decidí que la vez en la que caí en él desde el acantilado no contaba. Porque había caído y no había decidido subir; levantando con ello una vida nueva.

Me sentía genial. Libre, al fin. ¡Era libre!

Jamás habría imaginado esa mañana cuando juré ser la mejor pirata de todos los tiempos, que esa misma noche comenzaría mi camino.

¡Comenzaría mi lucha!

- Dormirá con nosotras, supongo.

- Pero Nami, ¿Con nosotras dónde?

- Pues...

- ¿Y si duerme en el suelo?

- ¿¡Pero cómo la vas a hacer dormir en el suelo, Luffy! - reprocharon Nami y Robin.

Escuchaba cómo decidían dónde iba a dormir yo esa noche sin mucha atención desde un lado del barco, con los brazos sobre él. Miraba la lejanía oscura mientras una suave brisa hacía oscilar mi pelo. Respiré hondo el tonificante aire de la noche.

Sonreí. ¡Qué feliz era!

Feliz... Me puse seria unos segundos mientras miraba los muebles de mi interior.

No había nada en especial. Pero, aún sin cambios aparentes, nada era igual que antes.

Tal vez fuera la luz. Sí. Si me fijaba, ahora había luz.

- ¡Pues nada Luffy! Haz lo que quieras! - Exclamó la pelirroja metiéndose denro del barco y haciendo sonar la puerta de su dormitorio segundos después. Robin fue tras ella y volvió a escucharse la puerta. Luego, hubo silencio allá abajo.

Se habían ido a dormir. Dejándo en el aire cual sería mi lugar para esa noche.

Ahora sí que presté atención. Y me dí cuenta de que tenía mucho sueño.

Normal... ¿Cuántas cosas habían sucedido, cambiado y había experimentado en un solo día?

Estaba exhausta.

- Um... No me importa dónde dormir hoy... - comencé con voz queda. Algo vergonzosa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Luffy. Agh. Era algo que solía pasarme. Generalmente hablaba algo bajo...

- Nada nada...- Me apresuré a decir algo más alto. Aunque acompañé mis palabras con un gesto, para que no hubiese confusiones. Debería practicar eso de gritar un poco...

- Bueeeno... Ya me diréis por la mañana cómo termina este interesantísimo capítulo de ''Dónde duerme la nueva''. Yo me voy a la cama. - Dijo Zoro metiéndose también dentro del barco.

Arqueé una ceja. Ya me veía durmiendo fuera. Me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

¡En fin! Si no había más remedio.

Me llevé una mano a la boca por un bostezo. Luego miré al cielo. Qué buena noche... Se veían miles y miles de estrellas relucientes estampadas en esa tela oscura que era el cielo nocturno.

- ¡Bueno, pues puedes dormir conmigo, Rei..! - Propuso Luffy, con una gran sonrisa inocente.

Me quedé perpleja unos segundos. Luego le devolví la sonrisa. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba agotada hasa la saciedad y Luffy era muy inocente. Y yo me sentía muy a gusto con él. Además, me había encantado eso de '' Rei ''.

Dí un paso hacia él dando por entendido así que aceptaba la amigable propuesta.

- ¡Ey! Reiko! - Escuché que me llamaban. Luffy y yo miramos hacía la izquierda enfrente del mástil principal, en el borde del barco estaba Sanji. Aunque estaba muy oscuro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Y yo no supe descifrar si era por la lúgubre oscuridad de la que acababa de hacer caso o porque en ella me esperaba cierto rubio...

Miré a Luffy y le dije con la mirada que tal vez tardara. Aunque yo eso no lo sabía con certeza. Luffy no sonrió. Solo asintió y siguió el camino que acababa de trazar marimô hacia el interior del barco...

Chopper ya hacía rato que había ido a dormir. Siguiéndo a Usuff.

Otra suave brisa apareció por el barco en aquella calurosa noche...

Pero un frío me inundaba a mí.

Tras refrescar con algún que otro pensamiento agradable mi mente, me encaminé hacia Sanji. Adentrándome en esa espesa oscuridad. Sentí algo de miedo aunque sólo nos separasen unos escasos metros. No me gustaba la oscuridad.

Llegué a su lado. No quería ponerme muy cerca de él, pero imágenes de desagradables monstruos y niñas del grito(?) acosaron mi cabeza. Por lo que me coloqué a menguantes centímetros de su persona. Poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a esa oscuridad y pude ver su rostro. Me había olvidado de por qué estábamos allí.

¿Me había llamado o algo así, no? No sé... Pero mi corazón estaba violentamente acelerado y notaba un torrente de calor y sentimientos que permanecían latentes en mi interior...

Poco después lo sentí mucho más nítido y más fuerte...Ahora, de pronto, tenía calor.

- Me alegra mucho que estés con nosotros, Reiko... - Se sinceró él. Con una galante sonrisa. Yo le sonreí con timidez. Al asegurarse de que no tenía nada que comentar, prosiguió. - Sé que no te hace mucha gracia abandonar tu hogar tal y como estaban las cosas... - Suspiró.- Pero opino que es lo mejor para tí. ¿Sabes? Y también, aunque pueda sonar un poco egoísta, deseaba por encima de todo que vinieses conmigo. -Después de una rato pensando en sus palabras, añadió: - Con nosotros...

Yo escuché atenta cada una de sus palabras y las pensé una a una.

Pero tenía que prestar mucha atención cuando me hablaba.

No sólo porque tenía algo de sueño -que iba desapareciendo por momentos- si no también porque su voz, tan perfecta y embaucadora; me desconcentraba mucho.

¡Pero bueno! Eso, poco a poco, lo iba controlando mejor.

Noté que en ese momento tenía que decir algo. Pero, ¿qué?

Me distraía. Me distraía y mucho. No quería hablar. Quería manifestar físicamente mis sentimientos. ¡Y esas sensaciones que me estaban enloqueciendo por dentro!

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no decirle: ''Te quiero''.

Buf... ¡Qué empalagosa era! Si ya me lo decía Kasuô...

- Yo...Yo también estoy contenta de estar con todos vosotros. - coincidí. Me parecía una extraña conversación para el aura que estábamos levantando. - Justo esta mañana había pensado en todo esto de ser pirata... Estaba segura de que lo acabaría cumpliendo pero, ¡Pensar que solo unas horas después pasaría! No pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sanji dudó unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué no pensabas ser tan feliz?

Me paré a pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo, yo misma lo había dicho.

- Pues... No lo sé. Hace mucho que dejé de sentir lo que hoy he sentido. Aunque realmente me he estado engañando durante años. - Relaté en una repentina revelación conmigo misma.- He hecho vida. Pero no he vivido nada... Yo...No...No he sido nada feliz...

Pensé en Kasuô. Le había querido mucho. Y había iluminado hasta los días más nublados pero, en realidad, eso no abarcaba ni de lejos todo mi interior. Sentí lástima de eso.

Y Sanji lo percibió en mi expresión.

- Oye, Reiko. Yo te quiero. - Confesó repentinamente serio.

Me quedé noqueada. ¿Qué? Entonces pensé cuando esa tarde me pidió matrimonio...¿Así, sin más?...¿Lo habría dicho en algún otro sentido que yo había malinterpretado?, ¿o...?

De pronto recordé que yo me había dicho a mí misma que el amor no existía más que para doler... Pero, tras mirar una sola vez a Sanji a los ojos, decidí que todo dolor valdría la pena.

Y por mucho que me había costado aceptarlo, era ya una muy presente realidad.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico.

- Y-Yo... Yo también te quiero, Sanji... - Dije sin pensar, en un susurro. ¿Qué tenía que pensar?

¡Esas palabras no habían parado de luchar para salir en todo el día!

Y yo preguntándome qué decir... Y mi mente trabajando por si sola, independientemente de mi. Yo iba mucho más rezagada que mi mente.

Ésta ya me había calado mucho antes de que yo misma lo hiciera...

Entonces una alegre sonrisa iluminó de nuevo su rostro. Y esto me hizo sonreír a mi también.

¿Qué pensaría él?, ¿Qué habría pensado durante todo el día?

¿Y qué habría senitido?

Recordé los fuertes latidos de su corazón cuando me abrazó... Y me pregunté si ahora también estaría su corazón tan acelerado como el mío; que luchaba por bombear lo suficientemente deprisa para que no me faltara el aire.

Al terminar de suspirar, sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Ésta las recordaba perfectamente...Pero un burdo recuerdo no llegaba para sentir lo que sentía cuando me tocaba de verdad.

Nerviosa le miré a los ojos con una sonrisa temblorosa. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Agh. Odiaba ser tan 'inocente' como para estar insegura pero no serlo tanto como para no desear nada. Y es que esta era otra realidad muy presente.

¡Le deseaba!

Tanta contradicción era muy confusa. Y pensé si no sería mejor detenerle y explicarle que estaba algo dudosa. Sí..Ta-Tal vez fuera mejor esperar o..o algo así. ¿No?

... Ay...

- S-s...Sanji-san... Yo no..osea, a ver... No sé si aho..Yo te quie.. Estoy alg...

No me dejó terminar. Aunque lo cierto era que no no tenía mucho que terminar. No hacía más que balbucear. Mi menté quedó en blanco y solo pude resignarme a experimentar toda clase de sensaciones relativamente nuevas. ¡Qué bonito sonaba! Pensé.

''Hacerme callar con un beso...''

Él tomó la iniciativa. Pero también se lo notó algo dudoso a raiz de un extraño amago que hicimos.

¿Cómo decirlo sin ponerme más nerviosa?

Noté pero a la vez no noté su lengua...Ambos dudamos en el mismo segundo... De ahí el amago...

'Ay, vale, vale...Reiko tranquila. Tranquilaaa...¡Respirar, sí! ¿Recuerdas cómo se respira? Muy bien...Ay...''

Sin volver a internarlo, sus labios se separaron de los míos un poco. Pero mientras duraba el beso me había envuelto en una especie de abrazo por su parte que juntaba mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Tras tomar un poco de aire, - resultó ser que no me faltaba tanto como creía.- Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, poniéndome ligeramente de puntillas. Intenté disimularme a mí misma el por qué de estos actos. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Así que lo pensé con claridad para dejármelo claro.

Quiero besarle de nuevo.

Él lo percibió, subió mi rostro con una mano y volvió a besarme con una sonrisa...

Pero esta vez noté su lengua recorriendo mi boca. Y esto hizo que se me cortara la respiración. Por lo que tuve que esforzarme todavía más en respirar.

Otra brisa marina cubrió el lugar y mi pelo volvió a bailar con ella...(Y el suyo 8D ).

Finalmente noté como a él también le falta el aire y respira con más dificultad. Pero eso supuestamente es común en los besos tan intesos y duraderos. No había besado a muchos chicos en mi vida. Pero tenía claro que ningún beso había sido como este...

Separamos de nuevo nuestros labios y respiramos.

Bajé mis brazos hasta dejarlo descansar en su pecho. Estaba oscuro pero tras haber mantenido los ojos cerrados, veía con con algún mejor detalle.

Así que pude apreciar que estaba ruborizado. Con semblante serio y algo soñoliento.

Pero pude sentir en su pulso que no tenía ni un ápice se sueño.

- Reiko-Chan...- susurró. Y me besó en la mejilla. Luego volvió a nombrarme. - Reiko-Chan...- Me besó cerca del cuello. Así alternó besos y nombramientos. Hasta llegar a donde la ropa tapaba mi piel. Dejó la mano izquierda en mi cintura mientra con la derecha bajaba la manga sisa de mi vestido y a su vez la del sujetador; un poco más fina y de otro color.

Mi respiración se basaba ya en suspiros algo cortos. Notaba lo sonrojada que estaba...

Enredé los dedos de mi mano izquierda en su pelo y me pareció escuchar cómo reía en bajo. Sentí su lengua justo debajo de mi clavícula...Y descendiendo.

Dejó caer su mano derecha hasta el final de mi vestido y me acarició la pierna.

Hecho que me preocupó un poco, ya que me estaba costando mantenerme en pié.

Luego fue subiendo despacio la mano, siguiendo mi pierna...

- ¡Sanji! - Escuchamos llamar desde la puerta al interior del barco.

- Eyyy Reiko-chaan se hace tarde y...! - Oímos a otra voz distinta. - Oh, Nami. ¿Qué haces fuera? - Preguntó Luffy.

Sanji y yo nos miramos, tensos. En cuestión de segundos nos separamos, -aunque no queríamos hacerlo en absoluto.- el uno del otro. Aún con cierta excitación encima.

Pero claro... Eso era más fácil notarlo en los hombres... Desvié sonrojada mi atención de Sanji.

A duras penas avanzamos hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban Nami y Luffy.

Y donde estaba la luz...

Nos dolió en la vista ese cambio tan brusco. Y se notó en nuestras expresiones de desagrado.

Ellos nos observaron. Algo sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí? - murmuró la guapa navegante señalando con una cabezada la parte oscura de la proa del navío. Aguardó espectante una respuesta con semblante duro. Esto me hizo dudar sobre algunas cosas...

Sanji y yo nos miramos. No hicieron falta palaras para comprendernos.

- Nada, mi amada pelirroja. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Mintió Sanji con bastante convicción...

Pero había ciertas... ¿Manifestaciones físicas? Que Sanji no podía controlar por muy buen actor que pudiera ser. De nuevo, torcí mi atención a otro lugar.

- Por nada... - Respondió Nami sin demasiada seguridad. Por suerte no fijó su atención en... la... ..excitación de Sanji..- Nada. Sólo venía a deciros que se hace tarde y he detenido el barco. Estoy cansada... - Sanji puso cara de preocupación. Pero Nami añadió antes de que el rubio replicara. - Me voy a dormir. Y quiero que hagáis lo mismo, ¿sí?. Buenas noches. -Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y rato después volvimos a escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse con un golpe fuerte demás... ¿Estaría enfadada por algo?

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente a modo de preocupación. Sanji se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó. Yo le miré.

Estaría cansado... Y si lo pensaba bien. Yo también lo estaba. Por mucho que deseara no estarlo.

- ¡Va Rei, vamos a domir ya! - Pidió Luffy. - ¡Cuánto antes durmamos, antes será la hora del desayuno! - dijo con bastante seriedad. Aunque una adorable sonrisa iluminaba su expresión. Reí para mí. ¡Qué lindo era!

Pero a Sanji no le hizo tanta gracia. Algo me hizo pensar que tal vez, al llamarme antes, esperaba que pasara la noche en su habitación... Negué ligeramente con la cabeza para expulsar esas imágenes de mi mente y el sonrojo de mi rostro. Pero bah, sabía que terminarían regresando.

- ¿Rei...? - Repitió el cocinero. - ¿Insinúas que vas a dormir con La Señorita Reiko?- preguntó con aire amenazante a Luffy.

- Sí. -Contestó el sombrero de paja reflejando sinceridad. Al menos la que aparentaba tener siempre. - ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?.

Sanji y yo nos miramos de nuevo con expresión de: ...¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué!...(xD)

Finalmente le dediqué una sonrisa cansada y anuncié que lo mejor sería ir a dormir.

- Ya... - dijo sin mucho ánimos.

-... Mañana nos vemos. ¿Vale? - Dicho lo cual, acorté distancia y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla que me permití alargar unos segundos. Luego, Luffy y yo nos perdimos en los cortos pasillos y entramos en su cuarto.

Poco después Sanji entró solo en el suyo.

Luffy y yo fuimos directamente a la cama. Él quería dormir para poder desayuar antes(?) Y yo simplemente necesitaba dormir. Urgentemente.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiados temas a los que dar vueltas y algunas fantasías que Sanji acababa de inducirme.

Pero por suerte, estaba tan cansada por ese día que enseguida me quedé dormida sobre el pecho de Luffy; mientras él descansaba su mano en mi hombro y yo le abrazaba por la cintura.

No era una postura que hubiesemos pensado. Simplemente, estábamos cómodos de ese modo.

Sí. Su duda, Luffy era especial...

Enseguida me quedé dormida. Y él incluso antes que yo.

( Y aqui lo dejo *tiemblo pensando en si viene mi madre* xD Es tarde. Y tengo Mucho sueño xD

Espero que les guste mucho :D A ver si pronto me viene inspiración o algo (rezen por mí xD) O mejor, comentais y me subís los ánimos, no? *_* jajajaja. Bueno, un beso eh! : D ).


	6. Chapter 6

( ¡Hola! :D Lo de siempre, queridos. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ¡En verdad me hacen feliz! xD Y no tengo demasiado que comentar. Oh, bueno. Puedo deciros algo de mi día(?) así, para sincerarme (?) xD Hoy he decidido que me gustaría estudiar ocenográfia como segunda carrera. Pero me he dado cuenta de que el paro nos joderá a todos(?).

...

Comienzo el capi xDD ).

*Capítulo 6~*

Estaba adormilada. Pero podía notar los rayos del sol en mi cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Me encontraba en la mítica fase de: ''Estoy despierta pero sigo soñando''.

Pensaba en Sanji... Y gracias a ese estado mis pensamientos se manifestaban en mi mente.

Estábamos en el cuarto de Luffy - El único cuyo aspecto conocía - en la cama. Más o menos ocurría lo de la anterior noche.

- Um... - murmuré en medio sueños.

Sanji me acariciaba. Paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo con experiencia, memorizando cada una de mis curvas. Subió las manos por mi cintura y acarició uno de mis pechos, sujetándolo con pasión. Yo gemí y cerré las manos en puños, mientras me sonrojaba.

Masajeó el pecho que tenía sujeto, haciendo que yo me encogiera de placer.

Abrí despacio los ojos, y toda la escena se esfumó...Suspiré mientras continuaba ruborizada.

Pero algo no encajaba...

Seguía notando cómo Sanji masajeaba con fuerza mi pecho...Pero...

Bajé despacio la vista.

Luffy y yo nos miramos. Tal y cómo sospechaba; era él quien me estaba tocando.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras él no paraba de manosear mi pecho.

- ...

- ... Ey, buenos días Reiko~chan. - dijo de pronto con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí. ¿Despertamos a Sanji? Pero tendremos que huir, porque siempre está de mal humor hasta que se levanta Nami. - Me explicó con expresión decepcionada y sin parar de manosear. Entonces, salí del shock.

- ¡LUFFY! - Exclamé, incoporándome y apartándole el brazo de un manotazo. - ¿¡Qué HACES! - Pregunté, exaltada.

- ¿Eh? No estoy haciedo nada, Rei. - Contestó confundido.

- ¡Mentira! - le grité mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero no a modo de enfado. Me señalé el pecho que me había manoseado. - ¿¡Qué hacías¡? - Le exijí.

Luffy pareció dudar un momento. Pero luego recordó que me había estado tocando y se le iluminó la cara, mientras su sonrisa regresaba. Dio un golpe en la palma de la mano con el puño tras recordar.

- Ah! sí! Cierto. Pues no era nada. Sólo que se veía muy blandito y no pude resistirme a tocar. -Relató.

Yo me horroricé (xD)

- ¡Luffy! ¡Que estás hablando de mi pecho! ¡No de un maldito cojín!

- Que va. Tiene tacto de ser más cómodo de un cojín. - replicó señalando mi pecho.

Yo me llevé instintivamente las manos al pecho en un subconsciente intento de protegerlo.

Luego me paré a pensar en sus palabras.

- Em... Bueno, ¿Gracias? - dije dudosa.

- Oy, de nada. Rei. - contestó él, sonriéndo de nuevo. - ¿Vamos a desayunar? ¡Tengo hambre!

Pensé durante unos segundos. Luego suspiré y me levanté.

- Me cambio y vamos... - acepté resignada. ¿Qué más iba a decirle? Tampoco era para tanto. Creo.

- Ah. Vale! :)

- ...

- ...Venga, cámbiate.

- ¡PERO NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MIRÁNDOME, IDIOTA! - exclamé, llorándo de modo cómico.

Salí del cuarto vestida con un pantalón cortito de color amarillo suave, una camisa de manga sisa blanca y unas sandalías que me prestó Luffy...

- Jo, has tardado lo suyo, Rei. - protestó el capitán, que me había esperado fuera.

- Es que me he duchado, y tenía que secarme el pelo. Si no, luego me queda raro.

- Ah, a mí también me pasa. - Coincidió Luffy. - Pero yo tardo mucho menos.

Me sonrojé.

- ¡Bueno, pues perdona por ser lenta!

Luffy rió con ganas. Luego me cogió de la mano.

- ¡Vamos a ver qué día hace hoy! - propuso animado. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa y subimos para salir.

- ¡Vaaaaya! - dijo él mirando al horizonte. - ¡Cuánta niebla! ¡Casi ni veo mi asiento especial!

- Y eso que ayer hacía tan buen día... El tiempo está mal de la cabeza aquí.

- Eso dicen.

- Eso dicen. - Repetí.

Luffy y yo nos miramos y rompimos a reir.

- Pues hace bastante calor. - Comentó después de reir.

- Sí. El aire anda algo cargado... ¿Crees que habrá alguna tormenta? - pregunté, de pronto preocupada.

- Es probable...

Luffy y yo nos giramos.

- Oh, Nami. Buenas días. - Dijo Luffy sonriendo. - ¿Has visto qué día más curioso hace?

- Sí. Puede que haya alguna tormenta. Pero esta niebla me confunde un poco. - Reflexionó unos segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros. - Bah. No parece ser nada grave.

Nos miró mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Qué haceis fuera los dos a estas horas? - reparó en mí. - Oh. ¿Dónde dormiste, Reiko? -Preguntó fingiendo simple curiosidad. Pero pude percibir que había algo oculto que deseaba saber... Pero seguía sin darme cuenta del qué.

- Ah, sí. Pues dormí con él. - Señalé a Luffy.

Nami pareció sorprenderse. Y tampoco pareció convencerle del todo.

- ¿Juntos? Es decir, ¿en la misma cama?

Me sonrojé. Y es que Nami no compartía la misma inocencia de Luffy.

Imágenes del capitán tocándo mi pecho hicieron que adoptara una extraña expresión y dudé de mis propias opiniones.

- Claro. -contesté con cautela mientras seguía con esas imágenes.

- Sí. Es más cómoda que un coj..(!) - Le tapé la boca con una mano.

-... ¿De...De qué habla? - preguntó Nami, poniéndo una expresión muy parecida a la que yo había puesto.

- Nada nada nada! - me apresuré a decir. Ay, si me concentraba, aún podía sentir su mano... -Eh... ¿ N-no tenéis hambre? - dije en un desesperado intento por cambiar de tema.

- Eso eso. ¿Despertamos al pinche?

Nos giramos. Zoro se acercó a nosotros con expresión maliciosa y yo recordé lo que había dicho Luffy de despertar a Sanji y huir o algo así. Até cabos y les miré mal a los dos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Zoro mientras Nami volvía a entrar, diciéndo que iba a despertar a Sanji. Luffy se deshizo de mi mano y fue hacia la cocina con aire feliz.

- No pasa nada, marimô... - dije esforzándome por poner una cara indiferente. Pero no pareció funcionar. Zoro se me acercó más con expresión pensativa. Yo me alejé y me econtré contra la barandilla. Volví a mirarle.

- No me llames así. Ya tengo suficiente con Sanji. - me dijo. - Oye, ¿Al final dormiste fuera?

- Eh.. No no... - respondí repentinamente nerviosa. - Es- estuve hablando con Sanji-san y...

- Joder. Mira que te lo dije en el restaurante. - me cortó enfadado. - ¡Maldito cocinero! ¡Le ha faltado tiempo para aprovecharse de ti!

- ¿Qué? No. ¡No! Espera, Sanji no se ha aprov...

- ¡Venga ya! Se te nota en la cara que ese estúpido pinche te ha-!

- ¿Que el estúpido pinche la ha...Qué, marimô? - Preguntó Sanji desde el umbral al inerior del barco, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión muy molesta.

Zoro se giró y le miró con dureza. El cocinero no desvió la vista ni se movió un ápice.

- Eres un condenado bocazas, Zoro. - Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué pretendes?

Zoro parpadeó.

- ¿Qué pretendo yo? ¡Qué pretendes tú!

- ¿Yo? ¿¡Yo qué he hecho!

- ¡Aprovecharte de ella! - exclamó mientras me señalaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se ha aprovechado de ella? - preguntó sobresaltada la pelirroja mientras miraba a Sanji.

- ¡Que no! - Intentamos aclarar el cocinero y yo a la vez. Nos miramos y un silencio cubrió el lugar a excepción del sonido del mar que jamás cesaba.

- Esto... Buenos días, Sanji~san... - dije algo entrecortada.

NAMI / ZORO : ¬_¬ ...

Sanji sonrió con felicidad.

- ¡Buenos días mi dulce sirenita! - Me dijo de manera mucho más escandalosa. - ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar, corazón? - tras unos segundos pensativo miró a Nami. - ¿Y a ti qué te gustaría, navegante de mis sueños?

- ¡Pero no me cambies el tema maldito!

- Mira, marimô... - Sanji dio un paso hacia Zoro y éste hizo lo mismo, quedando así cara a cara. - No llego a entender tu estúpida obsesión pero, me importa muy poco.

- No soporto a los hombres como tú. - sentenció entrecerrando los ojos y llevando la mano a sus espadas.

- ¿Ah, sí? Espera, me duele tanto lo que opinas de mí que me voy a suicidar... - irónizó. - Sí, es lo más seguro.

- ¡Me dá lo mismo que te lo tomes a broma! - apretó con más fuerza las espadas. Sanji reparó en ello. Luego volvió a mirar a Zoro con una sonrisa.

- Oy, ¿pretendes algo? - preguntó señalando las armas del espadachín. - ¡Pobre! -Se puso serio. - En serio. Como sigas así te patearé.

- No si antes te corto las piernas...

Nami y yo nos miramos mientras ellos seguían discutiendo y amenazándose.

- Saaaaaaaaaanjiiiiii ...! - Apareció Luffy del interior del barcó tirándose encima del rubio y, a su vez, de Zoro. Cayendo los tres al suelo.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Quita! Agh. ¡Y tú también Sanji!

- Maldito idiota...!

- Tengo hambreeeeeeee! ': ¡Aliméntame, es tu deber!

- Zoro, pensé que cuando decía que te iban los hombres era broma...

- ¡Calla idiota, es la funda de la espada!

Estábamos terminando de desayunar. O al menos yo, ya que era la única que aún no había terminado.

Mi madre siempre decía que la vida tenía su ritmo. Y que yo, tenía el mío.

Así que terminamos quedándo solos yo y Sanji, que estaba fregando y secando las cosas.

- ... Deja Sanji~san... Ya..Ya lo hago yo. - dije levantándome y llevando las cosas.

- No hace falta amor mío.

Estaba con las mangas de la camisa remangadas por encima de los codos y la chaqueta del traje descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana. Terminó en cuestión de escasos minutos. Se secó las manos y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me envolvió con sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y me sonrojé. Y eso que llevaba bastante rato seguido sin sentir el rubor en mis mejillas. Bueno, supuse que no se podría pedir más.

Suspiré con lentitud. Reí para mis adentros. ¡Qué bien olía! Me gustaba mucho...

Entonces recordé _lo de la noche anterior_. Y me quedé rígida. Momentáneamente helada.

¿Qué significaría en adelante? Quiero decir... Yo no llegaba a creérmelo. Lo sentía casi casi como si lo hubiese soñado. Ah, fantástico. Ahora me había acordado de Luffy esta mañana.

- ¿Qué piensas corazón? - me preguntó en voz baja. Me abrazó con más fuerza. En ese momento me acordé de una cosa.

¡Yo también tenía brazos!

Mi menté mandó la orden con mucha rapidez. Eso me preocupó pero...

Le rodeé con los brazos alrededor de la cintura y junté las manos. Lo atraje hacia mí.

No se podía llamar _tomar la iniciativa _pero iba mejorando.

- Pues... - comencé. - Supongo que... Nada en especial. Me acuerdo de mi madre y...de Kasuô...

Sanji me abrazó un poquito más fuerte e ignoró el nombre de Kasuô y el hecho de que me acordara de él.

- ¿Echas de menos a tu madre?

- Claro. Pero no querría regresar...- me acomodé en su pecho, centrándome más en la conversación que en ese echo. - ¿Vosotros no echais de menos a alguién? Debéis de llevar bastante tiempo navegando...

Sanji se quedó pensativo poco menos de medio minuto.

- Sí...-dijo despacio. - Claro que se echa de menos a alguien. Pero bueno. Son gajes del oficio. - Rió en bajo. - Todos los que tenemos algún sueño tenemos que enfrentarnos a esto.

Comenzamos a mecernos levemente. De un lado para otro sin movernos del sitio.

- Tampoco es para tanto... Quiero decir... Me siento mucho mas feliz aquí.

Sonrió.

- Me alegro mucho. - se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos. - ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos preciosos...

Me ruboricé. Pero no podía negarlo. Si había algo en mí que adoraba eran mis ojos.

Era la única característica física que había heredado por parte de mi padre.

- Jamás había visto unos ojos de un verde tan intenso. - me besó en la mejilla. - Y tampoco había conocido a un chica tan adorable.

Le miré a los ojos. Y él miró los míos...Pestañeé un par de veces y, tras recordar que había estado hablando de mis ojos, miré hacia otro lado y sonreí timidamente.

- Yo... Yo tampoco había conocido nunca nadie como tú...

- ¿No? - Preguntó con los ojos en forma de corazón. - Jajajaja, ¿lo dices en plan bien o en plan Zoro?

Reí levemente.

- No creo que Zoro lo diga todo en ese plan...

- Cuando Zoro no dice las cosas en ese plan significa que no dice nada porque está durmiendo. - relató mientras etrecerraba los ojos.

- Te quiero.

- ...

Ay, mierda. Me llevé las manos a la boca. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

''¡Joder, Reiko! ¡Eres idiota!...''

- Aaay! ¡Yo sí que te quiero amor mío! - dijo con más ilusión que la que había manifestado yo en toda mi vida.

Me acarició la cara y me separo el pelo recojiéndomelo detrás de la oreja, para después besarme en el cuello. Yo suspiré y sujeté con fuerza su camisa. Acto que hizo que riera.

- Sanji...- dije en voz baja. - Esto... ¿Qué significa? - pregunté.

- Oh... Significa que esto me pone contento... - Respondió sin parar de sonreír y besándome en el cuello.

- N-No...Eso no...- dije con voz algo temblorosa. Suspiré. - Me refiero a _esto._

Sanji dejó de besarme para mirarme.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó confundido.

Joba...

- Esto. Y lo de ayer por la noche. Y... ¡_Esto! _- Exclamé sin saber cómo expresarme mejor.

- Ah. - dijo, aliviado. - Pues siginificará lo que tú quieras que signifique. - Respondió sin dejarme nada claro. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba claro que se lo tomaba un poco a la ligera. Y esto para mí era realmense vital. Le había dicho que le quería. Pero sentí que no lo había entendido del todo. Así que, bastante nerviosa, me dispuse a explicarle con palabrería lo que _realmente_ sentía.

- Sanji, escucha...Yo...

- Eh! Vosotros! - escuchamos llamar a Zoro. - ¿Aún no has terminado, Reiko? - Me preguntó.- Ah...Eh... Nami, ¿para qué me habías dicho que les llamara?

Escuchamos cómo Nami regañaba al peliverde. Finalmente terminó vinindo Usuff.

- Chicos. Creo que si no subís Nami asesinará a Zoro...

- Oh, en ese caso lo mejor es quedarse aquí. - contestó Sanji muy seriamente. Yo le miré arqueando una ceja y terminamos subiendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Usuff?

- Estamos a punto de llegar a una isla... - tembló ante la idea. - Pero acabamos de encontrarnos con aquel chico que nos encontramos en Alabasta...

- ¿El _amigo_ de Luffy?

Sanji puso mala cara y en seguida me cogió de la mano. Pero me a mí me podía la curiosidad y el asombro.

-¿Alabasta? - indagué - ¿Habéis estado en Alabasta?

Antes de que pudieran responder llegamos a fuera y pude ver a aquel chico amigo de Luffy.

- Ey, Luffy... ¿Esa no es nueva? - dijo mientras me señalaba. La pregunta me sonó rara. Pero bueno.

- ¡Mira mira Ace! ¡Ella es el nuevo miembro de la tripulación! - dijo mientras venía hasta mí, me cogía de la mano y me llevaba enfrente del chico llamado Ace. - ¡Se llama Reiko Suzuki, y es más cómoda que un cojín!

- ... . . ... ... ...

- Oh, ¿de veras? - preguntó Ace arqueando las cejas a modo de sorpresa y obervándome.

Me pregunté cómo mágicamente había llegado al barco. Porque yo no veía ningún otro cerca y estábamos un par de kilómetros de la enorme Isla.

Y, si me paraba ahora a pensar. ¡Sería la primera isla que visitara!

- Aah! -exclamó Ace. Le miramos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ace-kun? - Preguntó Nami. A Sanji no le hizo demasiada gracia...

Yo estaba más pendiente de Sanji que de Ace, así que no me di cuenta que me estaba señalando hasta pasado un buen rato. Pestañeé varias veces.

- ¿Qué...? - pregunté.

- Te conozco.

TODOS: ¿¡Cómoooo! (típico momento de sincronización total xDD)

( Hala, ya está *,* Siempre digo que quería escribir un poco más. Pero es que es cierto. *miro mal a mi madre*. xD, espero que este capítulo no os aburra demasiado -_- jajajaja, nada nada. Ojalá que os guste y ojalá que pongais un hermoso comentario dando vuestra opinión, porque ya me habeis inspirado alguna cosa eh :D Un beso corazones! ^ ^ ) .


	7. Chapter 7

( Ókaheee! :D Gracias por comentar :D Si os soy sincera, he tardado cómo 40 minutos en recordad por qué Ace conoce a Reiko. Pero ya me he acordado, así que no hay problema.

¿Problem memoria? xD Ay..Benditos memes :'D Creo...Creo que llevo bastante tiempo sin subir un capítulo, ¿no? Lo siento, _ Pero creo que en breve podré subir casi seguido :D En fín, estoy deseosa de poder continuar la historia. Comienzo el capi bellas personas :D )

*Capítulo siete*:

¿Qué? ¿Me conocía? Yo no me acordaba de él. Igual sí le conocía y me había olvidado o algo así. O tal vez me estaba tomándo el pelo y sólo quería saber si le seguiría la corriente.

Hacer eso es muy divertido.(xD)

- Eeeestoo... - dije mientras me esforzaba en recordar. Pero estaba segurísima de que no le había visto en mi vida. - Yo no te conozco de nada. - dije adoptando una expresión de disculpa.

Él arqueó una ceja.

- Ya. Ya sé que no me conoces.

Vale. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el sentido? Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Yo también aequeé una deja.

- Ah, ¿entonces cómo...?

Ace negó con la cabeza y rebuscó algo en una bolsa. Luego sacó una pequeña foto algo arrugada y me la mostró.

- Mira. - dijo. Yo le obedecí y miré, junto con los demás.

- Esa es... - comenzó Robin que había aparecido magicamente por aquellos lugares(?).

- Parece Reiko... - Apuntó Sanji. - Pero es más...¿Pequeña?

Le cogí la foto de las manos a Ace y la observé mejor.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? - exijí. Sabía perfectamente cuándo, dónde y _quién_ había sacado esa vieja foto.

- Entonces, ¿eres tú? - preguntó Ace.

- Sí, claro que soy yo... - acepté. - Pero quisiera saber cómo te has hecho con esta foto...

-Aaay! Qué guapa era mi amada sinerita de pequeña! Cómo se nota que es ella! - exclamó admirando el parecido de la foto y delirando.

A Ace se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Qué genial! ¡No esperaba encontrarte nunca! - exclamó, contento. - ¡Qué fantástico!

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, hasta levantarme del suelo. Yo me ruboricé. Pero era costumbre.

Sanji miró mal a Ace. Pero yo no caí en ello. Yo seguía tratando de que aquel extraño chico me revelara de una vez cómo había conseguido aquella importante foto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sanji...kun? - preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja, mientras añadía la inusual referencia. Sanji la miró muy sorprendido.

- Ah, bueno. Nada, amor mío. - contestó mientras sonreía, aún sorprendido.

- Venga ya... Deberías verte la cara. Parece que vas a matar al Ace.

Sanji arqueó una ceja (Complejo tema xD) y miró al infinito con expresión de: '' ¿Ah, sí?.

- Ya. Bueno. Supongo que no me hace gracia que se pegue tanto a Reiko-chan.

Nami entrecerró los ojos y tras pensar un ratito, adoptó una expresión más sexy.

- ¿Acaso te gusta? - indagó tomando también un tono un tanto...

Y claro, cómo Sanji es así de débil se dejó llevar por la actitud de la navegante. (e_é... xD)

- ¿Pero se puede saber CÓMO has conseguido esto? - pregunté impaciente, mientras señalaba la foto. Ace la tomó y sonrió de nuevo sin explicarme nada. Puse peor cara. Me estaba enervando.

- ¿Uo, quién te la dio, Ace? - preguntó Luffy con curiosidad. Ace le miró.

- ¿Es que tú también quieres una?

- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Luffy emocionado.

Le miré mal. ¿Pero qué...? Eran idiotas. ¡Eran...idiotas!

Ace reparó en mi esxpresión y, tras pensar unos segundos en los que creí que se dormía, me contó la historia que yo moría por escuchar.

- Me la dio un chico. Se parecía algo a ti, ahora que me fijo. Tenía el mismo tono de pelo y unos ojos parecidos. - reflexionó un poco. - Pero no eran tan verdes como los tuyos. Más bien resultaban sólo verdosos.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? - pregunté con tono cortante y sombrío. Me miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Nami y Sanji cesaron su baja conversación -que era MUCHO mejor que yo no hubiese escuchado. - y atendieron a la expresión que tenía, casi lúgubre. Corrompida por un odio incontroable. Cerré los puños con fuerza.

- Oy... No... No lo recuerdo. Pero preguntó por su hermana menor y me dio esta foto. - señaló la foto que me lucía a mí de pequeña.

TODOS: ¿!Cómooooooo¡? (momento de sincronización2 xD)

Yo no había dicho nada. Tan solo cerré con más fuerza las manos, hasta dañarme. Recé mentalmente que me estuviera equivocando.

- Se llamaba Kenshi. - No lo pregunté. Lo afirmé.

- -¿Kenshi? ¿Eso no significa: ''Corazón De espada''?. - Preguntó Zoro.

Asentí.

- Ay! Sí! Así se llamaba! Kenshi Suzuki! - recordó Ace. - Entones le conoces...¿Eres su hermana menor, Reiko Suzuki ?

Me lo pensé unos segundos. Finalmente me vi obligada a asentir.

- Técnicamente sí. Somos hermanos...

- ¿Técnicamente? - preguntaron Ace y Luffy al unísono.

(Ojo, aquí viene momento Itachi-Sasuke! xDD)

- Sí. ¡Pero por mí parte jamás lo aceptaré como hermano! - dije, enfadada.

Y es que odiaba, y con toda mi alma, a mi hermano mayor hasta desearle la peor de las muertes.

- Por lo que a mi respecta... No tengo ningún hermano. - compartí mirándo al suelo.

Ace y Luffy se miraron con expresión confundida.

- Pero...¿Es o no es tu hermano? - preguntó el capitán.

Cerré on fuerza los ojos. Odiaba pensar en mi hermano. Odiaba hablar de él. Lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba con todo mi ser!

- Nuestros padres son los mismos...- murmuré. - Pero yo no tengo ningún hermano.

Volvieron a mirarse. Zoro me miraba a mí, Sanji y Nami se miraban entre ellos y Chopper no decía nadiña. (Y a Robin y Usuff los margino(?) )

- Pues te está buscando... - dijo sin mucha convicción Ace. - Me pidió que si te encontraba, te diera un mensaje.

Abrí los ojos y le miré fijamente.

- ¡No quiero saber nada de él! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! - dije llevándome las manos a los oídos y dándome la vuelta; como solían hacer los niños cuando se angustiaban.. Ace se encaminó hacia mí, dispuesto a comunicarme el mensaje.

- ¡Espera! Me dijo que...!

- ¡Que no me digas nada, hostias! - exclamé dirigiéndome al interior del barco. ¿Qué le costaba tanto entender? ¡No quería saberlo! Pero él continuó persiguiéndome. Con la tripulación detrás de nosotros.

Pensé en dirigirme a mi cuarto. Pero recordé que no tenía. Así que me dirigí al de Luffy, donde había pasado la noche.

- ¡Pero Reiko! Está en Grand Line, y quiere que...

- ¡Que te calles! ¡No te escucho! - grité interrumpiéndole mientras apretaba más fuerte las manos a mis oídos luchándo por obstaculizar el sonido. Pero no lo lograba. Había escuchado que estaba en Grand Line, cuando yo creía que se había ido.

No. Acababa de librarme de Usui. ¡No quería encontrarme con el otro!

Además, más le valdría no encontrarme. Porque le mataría.

Jamás había pensado mal de nadie ni había deseado dar muerte a alguien. Icluso había tenido mucha clemencia con Usui en mi mente y mucha paciencia en la realidad.

Pero no podía compararlo con mi hermano. Jamás. Nunca.

A él le mataría sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Llegué al cuarto de Luffy con Ace justo detrás de mí. ¡Qué pesado era!

Llevé una mano al picaporte para abrir la puerta. Y tiré de él mientras escuchaba lo que no quería oir. Me planteé el golpearle.

- Tu hermano te está buscando! Me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo que algo importante! Él también es pirata y...

- ¿¡Qué esa escoria es pirata! - exclamé horrorizada. - Basta.

No quería saber nada. NADA. Y, ¡agh! ¿Por qué no se habría la maldita puerta!

Entonces me llevé el picaporte por delante. Se quitó de la puerta y se me quedó en la mano.

Todos adquirimos una póker face bellísima(xD)

- Hala! Reiko, te has cargado la puerta! - enfatizó divertidísimo Luffy.

- Ay... Pe-perdón... - me disculpé ruborizada.

Dios. Me había vuelto loca esos minutos. Sabía que yo no era así. Pero...

Me llevé una mano a los ojos.

Ace me miró y levantó mi rostro con cuidado.

- Creo que deberías escuchar lo de tu hermano, Reiko.

Resignada y con lágrimas en los ojos asentí lentamente. Tenía razón. No podía comportarme así...

Estábamos sentados en la cocina. Menos Sanji y Zoro que estaban depié apoyados en la encimera con los brazo cruzados. En el centro de la mesa descansaba el manillar de la puerta de Luffy. Éste tenía que aguantar el ponerse a reír por el hecho de que yo lo había arrancado sin querer.

- Me encontré con tu hermano poco después de salir de Alabasta... Me preguntó por su hermana menor y me enseñó la foto. Al principio no le hice mucho caso pero insintió tanto que me dio lástima. Parecía muy preocupado.

Bufé. ¿Lástima? ¿preocupado? Falacias. Tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados. No estaba dispuesta a dejarme engañar de nuevo por su teatro. Ace prosiguió.

- Me dio la foto. Y me pidió que si te veía te dijera que tenías que ir a La Isla del Norte Shiro.

- ¿Isla del Norte Shiro? - preguntó Nami.

- Shiro, para abreviar... - dijo Ace. - Parecía muy apurado por encontrarte. - rebuscó de nuevo en la bolsa de la cual había sacado mi foto para sacar ahora un papelito aún más arrugado. Leyó en voz alta. - '' Reiko, padre ha aparecido en las costas de esta Isla. Con tal hecho urge sin dilación el momento del rencuentro. Calculo que la hora de tu madurez tuvo ocasión...Te aguardo con ansia.'' - terminó la lectura. Me miró.

El color había huído de mi rostro y estaba boquiabierta.

No...No podía ser verdad. No podía ser. Estaba mintiendo seguro. ¡Seguro!

- ¿Reiko...Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado Ace. Luffy me tocó el brazo. Pero yo no respondí.

-Reiko. - Llamó Sanji, preocupado. Se acercó hasta mí y sujetó mis dos hombros con sus manos. - Reiko, ¿Qué significa eso?

- ¿Qué es eso de su madurez ? - preguntó Usuff, también preocupado.

Tenía que ser mentira. Pero, ¿¡Qué padre había aparecido!

No podía ser... Su cuerpo llevaba años pérdido. ¿Se referiría a que no estaba muerto? Imposible. Ni alguien como mi hermano sería tan idiota de decirme eso, cuando sabe perfectamente que yo vi como lo mataba. La sangre hervió en mis venas y el color regresó a mi rostro, como el alma a mi cuerpo.

Di un fuerte golpe en la mesa, de nuevo presa de la ira y el rencor que me carcomían por dentro al recordar todo eso.

Se sobresaltaron.

- ¡Tendrá cara! ¡Y me lo pide! Le odio le odio le odio...! - Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me dejé caer en la silla. Parecían realmente sorprendidos y preocupados por aquello. Pero no era para menos.

Me mostraba hostil ante esto. Y no me importaba tener ''público''. El odio que sentía en mí interior era mortal.

Se miraron.

- Bueno. ¿Irás? - preguntó Ace, volviendo a guardar la foto y la nota.

- No. - dije intentando mostrarme inflexible. Pero sonó un tanto... Inseguro.

Ace lo notó y alzó una ceja sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Suspiré.

- No lo sé... No quiero ir.

- Creo que deberías ir. - comentó Luffy. - Te llevaremos.

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos. No podía ser menos oporturno. Notaba que tenía que ir. Pero NO quería hacerlo. Y me aferraría a un clavo ardiendo si hacía falta.

- Pero... Pero no podemos... Quiero decir, - me aclaré las ideas.- Necesitaríamos una brújula eterna.

¡Y ojalá que jamás la encontrasemos!

Luffy frunció el ceño.

- Mmm... Es cierto. Pues conseguiremos una y ya está. - solucionó de forma sencilla.

- No seas idiota. - dijo Sanji. - No es tan fácil.

¡Gracias! Por fin alguien estaba de mi parte!

- Bueno, ya se verá como hacemos. - dije levantándome dando a entender que no estaba dispuesta a seguir pensando. Que no estaba dispuesta a encontrar ninguna solución.

Sanji suspiró. Seguido por Ace. También se levantó.

- Llegamos a la Isla...- comentó Nami, mirando por la ventana del barco cuyo nombre creo que es escotilla o algo así(?)

Ace pasó gran parte del día con nosotros, pero después de comer se despidió y desapareció enseguida. Luego caminamos un poco y nos lo encontramos dormido. Pero después ya sí que no lo vimos má

La isla era bastante bonita y muy grande. Era parecida a la mía. Con mucha vegetación y casas esparcidas y un pequeño pueblo cerca del muelle. Pero tenía más de isla tropical que de alguna ciudad. Yo quería ver una ciudad, pero parece ser que estaba condenada de ir de paraíso tropical a paraíso tropical...

La Isla se grabó practicamete a los quince minutos de llegar. Pero decidimos pasar el día por el lugar. Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Robin se obcecaron en pasear por el pueblo en busca de información sobre alguna brújula grabadora con destino a Shiro...

Yo me desentendí del tema y me fui a pasear por el muelle acompañada de Zoro, Sanji y Usuff.

- Cuantísima niebla... - dije mientras miraba al horizonte donde no de llegaba a ver la típica linea azul perfecta por culpa de la densidad de la neblina que había a lo lejos, alzándose hasta muy alto.

- Se nota el aire cargado, ¿verdad? -comentó Sanji mientras fumaba.

- ... Yo no noto nada.

- Eso es porque te falta alguna pieza en la cabeza, Zoro.

Zoro le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Ah. ¿Entonces los que están completos son como tú? - preguntó con decadencia en el tono. - Apañados vamos...

Sanji le miró mal.

Entonces comenzaron a lanzarse sus típicas puñaladas, de esas en las que más que molestar lo dicho, molesta la intención. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada y decidí no preocuparme. Así que me senté en el borde del muelle con Usuff mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, sonriendo también.

- Es que... A veces me recuerdan a dos hermanos. - Dije con expresión de disculpa.

Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después mantuvo la sonrisa.

- Tienes razón.

Ambos reímos.

Luego nos sumimos en un silencio, mientras cada uno pensaba en sus propias cosas. No era incómodo, pero no nos conociamos lo suficiente como para saber que no hacía falta hablar.

De todos modos me caía bien.

- Reiko. - me dijo. Yo le miré. - ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu hermano?

Entrecerré los ojos. Vaya pregunta.

- Le odio. - contesté.

- Aah, ya. Eso ya lo había deducido. - me sonrió, nervioso. - Pero me preguntaba por qué...Le... Odias tanto. Al fin y al cabo es tu hermano mayor... -Aguardó en tensión mi respuesta. Yo miré hacia el mar, pensando qué responder. Si una corta parte de la asquerosa y larga realidad o una corta mentira...

O también podría simplemente callar.

Le miré a los ojos y suspiré, retirándo la mirada.

- Es... ¿Complicado?

- ¿Me lo preguntas? - respondió. Yo volví a suspirar.

- A ver... - Bueno, ¿qué importaba? De todos modos sentía que me iban a obligar a ir... - Cuando yo era niña, mi hermano...

- ¡Reiko-chan! - exclamó Sanji en voz baja. Agachándose derás de mí y rodeándome con los brazos. A lo que yo respondí sonrojandome y perdiendo totalmente el hilo de la conversación. - El estúpido marimô se ha atrevido a cuestionar mí infinito amor por ti. Deverías regañarle...

- ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Eso, resguardate en las faldas de Reiko! Escucha, este maldito pinche es un embustero. Es a él a quien deverías darle la charla! - me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo que le pasa es que está celoso... - me susurró Sanji al oído, haciendo que me recorriera en cuerpo una especie de descarga eléctrica.

- Uy sí, me muero de celos. - ironizó en espadachín. - El único celoso compulsivo eres tú, Sanji. Deverías haber visto la cara que pusiste cuando Ace abrazó tan efusivamente a Rei. -acusó con cierta superioridad por su innegable argumento.

El rubio puso mala cara.

- Primero: No tenía por qué abrazarla de ese modo. Segundo: Si tengo celos es porque Reiko-chan me gusta de veras. Y tercero: ¿Cómo la has llamado? - preguntó con aire amenazante.

- Ah, claro. Ahora nadie puede acercarse a ella a menos de dos kilómetros. - puso los ojos en blanco. - Celoso por amor. Escucha, te pones celoso de la misma manera tanto como si se acerca a Rei o como si antes se hubiese acercado a Nami. El orden no altera el resultado.

Fruncí ligeramete el ceño. Pero Sanji no lo notó.

No me sentó demasiado bien que el cocinero no supiera qué responder a eso.

Eran más o menos las diez o las once de la noche. Ya habíamos dejado atrás la Isla.

No habían oido nada sobre la brújula. Por lo que yo estaba de un humor espléndido.

- ¿De nuevo duermo contigo, Luffy? - pregunté con una sonrisa que tal vez se pudiera malinterpretar.

- ¡Pero claro! - contestó mientras comía. - Aún no tenemos lista tu habitación a´si que...

Cierto. Había una habitación pero estaba llena de cosas. Así que tendríamos que re-organizarla. Pero no era prioridad en ninguno hacerlo. Ni si quiera en mí.

Le sonreí.

Sanji puso mala cara ante eso. La verdad es que no le hacía nada de gracia y podía notarlo...

- Salgo fuera... - Dijo con voz apagada tras percatarse de la acusadora mirada de Zoro. Yo me preocupé y se notó en mi expresión.

- ¿Qué sucede? - indagó Robin. Yo pegé un liger salto por la sorpresa.

- Nada nada...Lu-Luffy voy ya..Voy a..Eso. - Balbuceé mientras salía fuera. Pude apreciar como la expresión de Nami también cambiaba...Pero no me preocupé por eso.

Salí a la cubierta.

Sanji estaba apoyado sobre el borde del barco(que no sé cómo carajo se llama) Podía apreciar el humo que subía hacía arriba, como si trepara por una enredadera invisible...

Hice acoplo de fuerza y me acerqué a él.

(Biieen. Ahora voy a hacer una cosa muy divertida que vi en los libros de crepúsculo ¿vale? xD Se trata de enfocar la historia desde otra mente. Claramente la principal es la de Reiko, pero como a veces me quedo en blanco variaré con la tripulación, ¿vale? A ver que tal... :3 ).

Observé como Reiko salía tras Sanji. Aún que hubiera intentado disimular diciendole algo a Luffy se la veía de lejos... Mentir no era lo suyo. Estaba claro. Me pareció que notó como me cambiaba la cara, pero lo más seguro era que no me comentara nada...

- Nami, te ha cambiado la cara. - Apreció Zoro. Yo le miré de mala gana. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No. No me pasa nada. - dije, cortante. Zoro puso una mueca que dio a entender que discrepaba. Resoplé.

- A ver, Zoro, ¿Qué se supone que me tiene que pasar? - dije cruzádome de brazos. Odiaba que a veces fuera tan observador. Era algo que se me olvidaba a menudo.

Zoro no era precisamente tonto.

- Bueno... - se llevo la mano a la barbilla dándole un toque reflexivo. Fruncí el ceño. - Desde que Reiko está con nosotros te veo un poco rara con Sanji... - Fue relentizando la frase a medida que avanzaba. Apreté con fuerza las manos en puños en mi regazo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Rara?... A-¿A qué te refieres con ''rara''? - pregunté mirándo fijamente al suelo. Más me valía irme de allí.

- Pueees... - comenzó, claramente sorprendido de que no le gritara por indagar de ese modo donde no se le había perdido nada. - ¿Sanji-kun? ¿Desde cuándo? Tengo la extraña impresión de que te molesta que Sanj...

- ¡Bah! ¡Te imaginas cosas chaval! - exclamé mientras me levantaba. - Me voy a dormir. Echad en ancla antes de nada.

Salí de la cocina antes de que pudieran decirme cualquier cosa, con las manos fuertemente apretadas. Bajé las escaleras muy despacio...

- Sanji-san...¿Qué...Te pasa alguna cosa? - escuché preguntar a Reiko en vozz baja. Se la oía nerviosa...

- No me hace gracia que tengas que pasar las noches con el tarado ese...

- Luffy no es un tarado... - Un silencio. - Al menos no de ese tipo.

Apreté los dientes y me obligué a respirar. ¿Sanji estaba celoso de Luffy por dormir con Reiko?

- Sanji-san...

-¡ Chicos! - Les llamé mientras bajaba el último escalón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué sentía estas ganas de interrumpirles?... - Sanji-kun, me voy a la cama ya... ¿Te importaría parar el barco? - Le pedí con la típica voz que se pone cuando se pide algo... Como si no tuviera claro que él lo haría sin rechistar...

Eso le pudo en parte. Su mirada cambió a una mirada enamorada y se sonrojó.

- ¡Por supuesto navegante de mi corazón!

Apuró al interior del barco para cumplir mi petición. Ella y yo nos quedamos a solas...

Se la veia realmente incómoda. Y me pregunté si ella se había dado cuenta o había notado eso que tanto temía aceptar en mi interior.

Tras observala un rato me dic uenta de que mi mirada era algo...Acusadora.

¿De qué la estaba acusando?

...

Pensé en Sanji. Y tras sentir cómo mi corazón latía con más fuerza de la normal, tras no conseguir sosegar mi respiración y darme cuenta de que estaba casi tan ruborizada como mi compañera, no tuve más remedio que aceptar aquello que no quería saber.

Estaba...El tener una compañera que realmente suponía un ''peligro''...El conocer a la chica que por fin había correspondido a nuestro cocinero -Ya que estaba claro que a Reiko le gustaba Sanji -... Todo eso despertó en mí un miedo que no creí real... Pero no tenía opción y odiaba descubrirlo de este modo...

Yo estaba enamorada de Sanji.

Ay, que mal.

¿Por qué me tenía que quedar a solas con ella? Me sentía muy incómoda y Nami apartaba la mirada de mí. Yo dejé mi atención en la puerta por la que Sanji que había ido, esperando que regresara para poder relajarme. Pero no volvía.

¿Tendría que hablar de algo? ¿No había dicho Nami que se iba a dormir? ...

Ay, mierda...

Cuando me atreví a mirarle a los ojos noté que no me miraba. Al menos no su atención.

Estaba dispersa en sus propias cavilaciones. ¿Qué pensaría?

Me daba cosa interrumpirle...

- ¡Reeeeeeei! ¡Vamos a dormir! - Luffy no se molestó en bajar las escaleras. Directamente se estiró para sujetarse en el mastil principal y saltar.

Se pegó una hostia, pero no parecio afectarle.

- Lu..¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, acercándome a él y agradecida por dejar de estár sola.

Nami seguía en su reflexión.

- Sí, sí. ¡Pero apura! ¡Vamonos a la cama!

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Y esa prisa?

- ¡Eh, Luffy! ¡No digas esas cosas que parece lo que no es! - Bromeó Zoro desde lo alto de las escaleras mientras lo iluminaba la leve luz del interior de la cocina. Salieron los demás, que supuse que también iban a dormir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que parece? Bah, da igual. ¡Vamos va!

- ¿Y...Y esa prisa? - pregunté. La verdad es que quería hablar con Sanji y...

- ¡Cuánto antes nos durmamos...!

- ¿Antes desayunaremos? - pregunté, divertida. - Puesdes ir tú solo por ahora, Luffy... Yo quisiera estar fuera un rato...

-¿Te sintes mal? - preguntó, de pronto preocupado. Los demás ya estaban con nosotros.

- ¿Quién se siente mal? - Se preocupó también Sanji, reapareciendo.

- Rei. - contestó Usuff.

- ¿¡Cómo! - Exclamó mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- ¡Que no! Estoy perfectamente!

- ¿De verdad? - insistió el rubio, preocupado... Me sonrojé y asentí. Él se relajó.

- Me voy a dormir... - Murmuró Nami. Sanji la miró sorprendido.

- Ah, ya he parado el barco Na...

- Sí sí. Muchas gracias. - contestó sin mirarle. Sabía que estaba rara...

La mirada perpleja de Sanji se encontró con la mía.

- Tal vez... - farfulló Robin.

- ¿Tal vez? - preguntamos todos a excepción del capitán.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue tras la navegante.

Ambas desaparecieron enseguida. Parecían buenas amigas...

Agh. Me sentí una inadaptada.

Pero bueno, lo mío siempre había sido ser amiga de los chicos más que de las chicas.

Aún así me sentí un poco mal... Intenté no pensar en ello.

- Va Rei, vamos a la cama porfaaa... - pidió Luffy mientras me abrazaba dejado mi cabeza descansando en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, con voz de súplica. Mi rubor se hizo algo mayor. Zoro tenía toda la razón. Esto no podía parecer ''normal''.

Sanji frunció en ceño y yo me aparté de Luffy con rapidez. Luego me preocupé que eso le molestara, así que le cogí de la mano.

- Va-vale.. - acepté, deseosa de sacar de allí a Luffy para que no dijera nada más. Tiré de él cara al interior del barco, pero el brazo de Sanji apoyado en el mamstir me lo impidió. Yo le miré, sabiendo que esto le molestaba... Se lo explicaría. Entendía que no le agradaba pero...

- Sanji-san... Si-siento que...(¡)

No tuve ocasión de reacción. Con decisión Sanji tomó mi rostro y juntó mis labios con los suyos con fuerza... Con pasión.

Sentí su lengua recorrer mi boca. Perdí el equilibrio y él me sujetó posicionando una mano en mi cintura, mientras con la otra orientaba mis labios hacia los suyos, y allí los mantenía. Olvidé por qué quería entrar en el barco, olvidé que aún tenía a Luffy sujeto de la mano y olvidé que todos se encontraban allí, mirándonos boquiabiertos.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en mi boca. No vi la ocasión de explorar la suya, ni tomar parte del ''mando''... Tan sólo pude devolverle el beso y sentir su lengua con la mía. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo más hacía mí y subiendo más la intensidad del ya apasionado beso.

- Ejem... - Me pareció escuchar a alguien. Pero no tenía ni idea de quién. Mis sentidos solo apuntaban en una dirección.

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo una sonrisa. Por lo que me hice una ligera idea de quién podía haber dicho algo.

Sanji deslizó su mano por debajo de mi camisa, y aún que ese hecho tan solo me disparaba el pulso, me vi en la dura tarea de tener que parar aquello. Tal y como la primera vez que me besó - aún que sin punto de comparación ese beso con este - en mi isla, sujeté con dulzura su muñeca con mi mano y lo paré. Así que también tuve que cesar ese confuso y espectacular beso.

Confundida me aclaré la garganta mientras que Sanji encendía un cigarrillo y se metía las manos en los bolsillos de forma casual. No parecía ni por asomo tan nervioso como yo, pero su respiración era casi o más agitada que la mía...

Miré a mi alrededor. Todos seguían en las mismas posiciones, con la misma expresión de: ¿Pero qué demonios..? ''

Miré a Luffy mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de mi alterada respiración. Él tenía una expresión sorprendida. Parecida a la de los demás.

Y pude notar cómo se había dado cuenta de algo, pero estaba aturdido, como si Sanji también le hubiera besado a él.

- Esto... - murmuré, aún sumida en las sensaciones que acababa de sentir.

- Dios, vaya entrada te ha hecho Sanji, Rei. - dijo divertido, mientras se reía con ganas.

Me confundió aún más. ¿Qué? Me sonrojé de nuevo. ¿Acaso ahora me iba a tomar el pelo?

- Jajajajaja, a mí me ha sorprendido más el sutil rechazo de Reiko. ¿No logras meter mano, cocinero? - se carcajeó Zoro. Sanji frunció el ceño mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

- Cállate. - chistó.

Zoro volvió a reírse, acompañado de Luffy.

( Y ahí lo dejo, que voy a cenar y mi madre anda mandando _ :D Por favor, dejen comentarios! :D Intentaré tardar menos en seguir. -Ahora tengo ordenador fijo donde escribir y solo he de esperar a internet, que llegará pronto! - Espero que les guste este capi que he ido escribiendo en este mes xDD La historia ya va teniando forma y he pensado varias cosas :D Espero sus opiniones ^_^ Un beso corazones! C= ) .


	8. Chapter 8

( ¡Hola! Mil gracias por los comentarios a todos *0* Me han hecho especial ilusión y me han animado a escribir más pronto ^_^ últimamente ando mal de ánimos,

así que os agradezco que me escribais :) Bueno, hoy comentaré que hace unos días conseguí una linda y sexy figurita de Luffy TT/TT ¡Cuanto la ansiaba! xD Comienzo el capítulo queridos :D ) .

¿Por qué me había besado de se modo? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Poco a poco fui recuperando mi capacidad de pensar. No era normal perderla de ese modo. Igual era a mí a la que le faltaba alguna pieza ahí arriba.

Miré a Sanji en busca de una explicación. Seguro que estaría sonrojada toda la noche.

¡Es más, seguro que me sonrojaría siempre que recordara a Sanji!

Él me miró tras percatarse de que lo miraba exijiendo una explicación.

No pareció tener problemas para interpretar mi expresión.

Alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros mientras sujetaba el cigarrillo con la mano derecha.

- ¿A ti no te apetecía? - pregunttó. Su tono tiraba más a que sabía la respuesta a simple curiosidad por mi opinión ante esa violación de mi derecho a opción. Qué calada me tenía...

Entonces... ¿Por qué su respiración necesitaba sosegarse con el tabaco?

Fruncí el ceño. Yo no tenía ningún remedio contra mi nerviosismo.

Decidí ignorar la pregunta. Ya que no quería mentirle diciendo que no, pero tampoco subirle el ego cuando estaba tan claro que sí me apetecía...

Luffy seguía divertido.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante, ceja revirada? - preguntó Zoro, incrédulo ante las palabras del cocinero.

- ¿Arrogante? - Repitió Sanji centrando su atención en Zoro, . Creo que acabo de decirte que te calles, marimô.

Hala. Ya empezaban de nuevo. Así que aproveché para irme de allí. Seguía sujeta a Luffy de la mano, así que tiré de ésta y nos encaminamos en silencio hasta su cuarto.

Zoro y Sanji estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta y los demás no comentaron nada de nuestra sutil escapada.

Una vez cruzamos la puerta (que carecía de manillar por culpa de cierta gente) me sentí mucho más segura. Cerré la puerta apoyando las manos en la madera y emoujándola con suma delicadeza.

Suspiré y descansé la frente en ésta mientras permitía que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos.

- Reiko... -Escuché decir. Me giré con lágrimas cristalinas en mis verdes ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora?

Luffy se sorprendió otablemente al mirarme y sentí como cambió su discurso por uno nuevo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó levantándose de la cama, en la cual se encontraba hacía sólo unos segundos sentado de piernas cruzadas. - ¿Sí que te sientes mal?

Negué con la cabeza y volví a esconder mi mirada bajo mi irregular y casi casual flequillo.

¿Era idiota o qué? ¿De dónde salían estas lágrimas?

Me sentí extraña. Pero no apenada ni nada de e so.

No eran como las lágrimas de hace unos días, cuando me despedí de Kasuô. Ni eran las lágrimas que derramé cuando Ace me contó aquello que no quería oir sobre la persona que no quería ver viva. No...

¿Serían, tal vez... Lágrimas de emoción? ¿Felicidad?

- Rei... ¿Estás triste? ¿Te duele el estómago? - preguntó Luffy basándose en Dios sabe qué. - Te entiendo. Cuando a mí me duele el estómago me dan ganas de golpear cosas. -Relató con expresión comprensiva. Una expresión que me hizo reir desde lo más hondo de mí ser.

¡Cuánto se llegaba a querer a este chico!

- No es nada Luffy. - Le tranquilicé mientras me secaba las lágrimas de origen desconocido con el dorso de la mano. - Es sólo... Bueno, sí. Podría interpretarse cómo un dolor de estómago. - Concedí mientras me llevaba una mano al vientre y sujetaba con fuerza la tela de la camisa blanca; creando arrugas a su alrededor. Desde hace unos día notaba un cosquilleo que jamás antes había exprerimentado con esa intensidad. ¿Cómo lo llamaban?

- Desde que lo vi siento mariposas... - Dije más bien para mí. Luffy no pareció comprenderlo. Así que puso una mano en mí estómago. Al lado de la mía.

- ¿Mariposas? - preguntó también para sí. Frunció el ceño, dándole un toque raro a su expresión siempre feliz. - ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

Le miré sorprendida y él me miró a mí. Tras unos segundos rompimos a reir al mismo tiempo.

- No es eso hombre. -Contesté entre risas.

Luffy no pareció convencido. Estuvimos en silenci un ratito en el que yo comencé a divagar sobre mis cosas. Entonces el capitán se arrodilló delante de mí y pegó su oído contra mi vientre.

- Eh... ¿Luffy?

- Shss... Trato de escuchas.

Puse cara de póker.

- Oh. ¿Y qué se escucha por ahí? ¿Es interesante? - Pregunté con algo de sarcasmo.

- Shss... No me tomes el pelo Rei. - Se quejó. Arqueé las cejas por la sorpresa.

Entonces me planteé seriemente qué hacía.

- Luffy...¿qué tratas de escuchar?

- Al bebé. - Respondió en susurros, concentrado.

- ¿¡Qué! - jadeé.

¿Qué? ¿A qué bebé?

¿De veras Luffy pensaba que yo estaba embarazada? ¿Y de quién se supone que iba a estár yo embaraza?

... ¿Por qué me parecía tan ovbio...?

Suerte que ya estaba sonrojada por lo de antes. Si no, me habría vuelto a ruborizar.

- ¡Luffy! - exclamé apartándome de él. Se levantó. - ¡No hay ningun bebé ahí! - dije señalando mí estómago. - ¿De dónde sacar tal ide?

- No sé. Si no eran mariposas...- Dijo frunciendo el ceño a modo de reflexión.

Yo suspiré.

- Luffy, cariño... Eso de ''mariposas'' es una expresión... - Traté de explicarle, pero no parecía prestarme mucha atención. Por no decir ninguna.

- Y, ¿Por qué no estás embarazada? - Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- ...¿Cómo quieres que lo esté?

Uy, sentí como la conversación se me acabaría escapando de la smanos.

- Em... - De pronto el también pareció indeciso. Y eso me descolocó un poco.

¿Sería menos inocente de lo que pensaba? Me resultaba estraño pensar que sí.

Nada. Me veía obligada a decirlo. Al menos para que no siguiera con esa cara de preocupación que enmascaraba la normal y conocida expresión de Luffy.

Aún se notaba un deje de inocencia y tontería en él. Pero había demasiada seriedad en sus gestos.

- Aw... A ver... Bueno, Luffy...Yo... Yo soy virgen aún así que no tienes de qué preocuparte... - Confesé mientras desvíaba la mirada.

Entonces una sonrisa iluminó su expresión.

- Ah. Genial. - dijo. - Yo también. - Coincidió ensanchando su sonrisa, como cuando dos niños coinciden en su solor preferido. Arqueé una ceja. - ¡Vamos a dormir ya, Rei! -Pidió.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que había terminado la conversación y asentí. Aún que ese énfasis de sus palabras tras una conversación tal resultaba un poco...¿Malinterpretativo?

Bah...

Tenía bastante sueño. Así que nos acostamos exactamente en la misma posición que en la anterior noche y apagamos las luces.

No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del mar, así que supuse que ya se habrían ido a dormir.

¡Qué suerte que el mar nunca cesaba su sonido!

Me concentré en él para no pensar en nada más y fue cuestión de tiempo quedarme dormida sobre el pecho de Luffy.

De nuevo, soñé con Sanji.

Pero no era en absoluto el tipo de sueño de la noche anterior. Ni el tipo de sueño que esperaba.

Era una pesadilla que, sin saberlo entonces, se repetiría casi cada noche envenenando mis sueños.

- ¡Buenos días Reiko-chan!

Me giré y no pude evitar sonreir.

- Buenos días Sanji~san. - Deseé. - Bueno, Supongo que sería más certero desear '' Buenas tardes'' ...

Sanji rió.

Había estado durmiendo bastante más de medio día. ¡Maldita pesadilla roba sueños!

Además noe ra más que un sueño estúpido sin fundamento. Me avergonzaba soñar cosas tan tontas. Por muy mal que lo pasara...

- Oye.. - comencé. - ¿Dónde andan todos? ¿Se han ido por la Isla?

El rubio asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

- Seh. Están todos por el puelo de la Isla recogiendo cosas necesarias. - Me contó con tranquilidad.

- Um...- Respondí mientras miraba a un punto muerto hacia la Isla. Que por cierto, también era tropical. Bah. Decidí posponer mi búsqueda de información que había pensado para otra Isla más urbanizada... A parte de que no tenía ganas de hacer nada complicado. - ¿Y tú no necesitas nada?

- Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero les he hecho una lista. - Entrecerró los ojos mirándo al infinito. - Pero no me fio de Luffy... - Se encogió de hombros. - Bah, prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo. - Volvió a sonreirme.

Yo le devolví una nerviosa sonrisa al tiempo en el que me ruborizaba ligeramente. -Empezaba a sonrojarme menos a medida que hablaba con él. Porque la verdad, hasta ahora más que hablar me había dekado sin aliento. Mejorabamos.(xD) .

- ¿Entonces sólo estamos nosotros? - Pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Sanji asintió despacio mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Me preguntó con un tono excitado.

Ay, ¿qué pensaría?

- Oh.. Eeh... Pues lo que tú quieras, Sanji. - Le respondí.

Hacía bastante viento hoy. Las nubes pasaban veloces por el cielo y a menudo tenía que sujetar mi pelo con la mano para que no se depseinara demasiado. Sanji también hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando, en las ráfagas violentas por ejemplo. -Eso me encantaba. - Aún así, hacía sol. Olía mucho a mar y se escuchaban as olas contra la fina arena de la no tan lejana costa, sobre la que volaban gaviotas emitiendo sus caracerísticos sonidos gaviotiles(?)

de fondo...

. Bueno... Tenemos que vigilar el navío. Así que debemos quedarnos por aquí... - caviló con aire pensativo. No sabía si quería llegar a algún lado en concreto o de veras se estaba planteando qué hacer. La verdad es que yo me había levantado hacía nada y estaba un poco lenta. Me contentaba con mirarle.

Sus gestos, sus palabras, su voz, su rostro... Ahogué una risa de pura felicidad. ¡Qué perfecto era!

Él me observó. Primero sorprendido y luego con dulzura. Entonces recordó algo.

- Ah! Cierto! - exclamó de pronto. - Mientras dormías terminé de orgnizar tu cuarto. - Comunicó sinceramente feliz.

¿Tan poquita gracia le hacía que yo pasara las noches con Luffy? Qué tierno...

Tendría que asegurarme de que descubriera mis futuras ''escapadas'' al cuarto de Luffy, aún que solamente fueran por lo alegre que me ponía la compañía del sombrero de paja.

- ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, Sanji~san! - Le sonreí. - No tenía por qué ocuparte...

- Claro que sí. - Dijo, tajante. Me reí.

- ¿Me la enseñas? - pregunté. De pronto di por supuesto que él pensaría mal y añadí: - La habitación.

Sanji pestañeó varias veces y luego se rió con ganas.

- Jajajajajajaja! Te enseño la habitación y lo que tú quieras! - Me guiñó un ojo. Yo me sonrojé.

Rió de nuevo mientras me cogía de la mano.

- Ooh! Qué linda se ve! Gracias, Sanji~san. - Dije, mirándole. Luego volví la mirada a la habitación.

La cama se encontraba al fondo en la esquina derecha. Las sábanas era de color azul mientras que la cama en sí era blanca. No tenía cabecero ya que la propia pared hacía ese trabajo. Y la cama se basaba en varios colchones grandes puestos unos sobre otros, hasta alcanzar la altura propia de una cama normal. Era muy chachi.(xD)

Un poco más alto que la cama y hacia la izquierda había una pequeña ventana. (Eso, escotilla o como sea!) Hacia el la izquierdo del todo un armario de madera, puesto por unos de los lados coontra la esquina. Abriéndose así hacia la cama situada unos metros en línea recta hasta la otras esquina.

En la esquina derecha más cercana a la puerta, osea, actualmente nuestra derecha, había un escritorio colocado contra la pared. También de madera con una silla.

Y al lado izquierdo una puertecita que conectaba con el baño. (Me pregunté si no la abrían improvisado ellos mismos).

La habitación era de un azul oscuro, a juego con la cama y una pequeña tela a modo de "cortina" de la escotilla.

- ¿Te gusta? Me alegra mucho oir eso. - Aguardó unos segundos. - Bueno, puedes entrar. Es tuyo. - Rió.

- Aw, claro claor. - Dije, entrando dentro. - Me gusta mucho este azul. - sonreí mientras me sonrojaba un poquito. - Es parecido al de tu camisa.

Un leve rubor le acosó también a él. Desvió la mirada finjiendo mirar el color d emi habitación.

- Ahora que lo dices... - Dijo, despacio.

Un casual silencio inundó el cuarto mientras yo miraba los detalles de éste con Saji detrás de mis pasos.

Interrumpí el silencio.

- Voy a ir trasladando aquí mis cosas. - Decidí, alegre. - Espera aquí, Sanji. - Pedí mientras salía del cuarto y me dirigía al de Luffy para coger las pertenencias que ni si quiera allí había desempaquetado. Así que no tardaría demasiado.

Sanji se quedó solo.

*Nuevo -(y leve)- enfoque**

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Pensé en seguirla, pero no quería agobiarla como había hecho con el resto de las chicas. No, ni de coña. Así que me resigné a esperar.

Di unos paso hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama. Exhalé el aire de golpe. ¿Había estado aguantando la respiración de nuevo? ...

Robin me había estado ayudando un rato a colocar las coasas. ¡Qué genial era mi morenaza!

Fruncí el ceño y miré al techo fijamente. ¿Otra vez? ¿No podía dejar de ver de ese modo a Robin, o a Nami? En realidad, ¿A cualquier mujer?

...

Bah. ¿Y qué importaba? Jamás había sentido esto por ninguna chica. Me hubiese correspondido o no.

Ignoré el hecho de que la gran mayoría fuesen rechazo.

¡Pero no todas las mujeres me habñian rechazado! Y ni si quiera por esas sentí nada de esto.

Tal vez por Nami. Pero seguía sin parecerme comparable. Además, Nami siempre me había rechazado. Pero...

...Reiko era,,,Era mi Reiko.

Cada vez que la miraba... Me esforcé por controlar mi respiración. ¡Siempre estaba en mi cabeza! Aún que no pensara en ella la seguía teniendo presente de alguna manera.

Con ella me sentía tan... Completo.

Con Reiko todo era distinto. Con Reiko no podía fallar. Esta vez no soportaría ningún tipo de rechazo. Aún que, si me paraba a pensar...

¿Ella me había dicho que me quería?

Estaba algo confuso... Ahora no me pasaba. Pero al principio solamente el sonido de su voz me aturdía...

Qué cosas... Jamás me había preocupado tanto por gustar o no de veras a una mujer.

- Ya estoy, Sanji~San! - enseguida me levanté al escucharla. Le sonreí. ¿Dónde había dejado yo el tabaco? Ahora estaría nervioso...

Bueno. Ella siempre parecía más nerviosa que yo. Era una especia de consuelo...

- Ya te eché de menos. - le contesté intentando controlar la felicidad de mi voz por tenerla de nuevo cerca.

...Aún que cada vez se acostumbraba más y más a mi compañía. Me acerqué a ella, contento.

Lo sentí sin ninguna duda.

La amaba.

~ [*]]

Dejé las bolsas en el suelo. Me llevaría un buen rato colocarlo todo así que lo dejaría para luego.

- Oh, bueno, yo también te he echado en falta. - contesté dudoda. Luego reí.

- Señorita Reiko. - llamó, por primera vez de ese modo. - Dime, ¿has dormido mal? - Preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ay, ¿Tanto se me notaba? Tampoco estaba agotada ni nada de eso...

- Um... Sólo un poco mal. No es nada. - Le sonreí ligeramente. - Tuve un mal sieño.

El cocinero alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Un mal sueño? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Negué con la cabeza al momento. Él asintió, aún preocupado.

¿Devería comentar ahora lo de nuestra relación? ¿Definir de una vez lo que éramos o no? No me gustaba nada eso de suponer las cosas. No. Yo necesitaba tenerlo claro...

...Pero por otra parte no tenía la mente para mucha conversación compleja ese día.

¿Tal vez mañana?

- ¿Te apetece dormir un rato? - dijo de pronto Sanji atropellando las palabras, nervioso.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

No era mala idea. No tenía exactamente sueño, pero sí estaba cansada.

Así que decidí asentir y no darle más vueltas.

- Te... ¿Te acustas conmigo? - Propuse, intentando no sonar nerviosa también. De nuevo me corregí. - Es decir...!

Sanji rió.

- Me acuesto contigo y lo que tú quieras.

Nos acercamos a la cama y nos tumbamos en ella. Yo en lado de la pared, con Sanji al lado.

Estar fuera con ese viento en pantalón corto y sómo una chaqueta abrochada de prenda superior me había destemplado...

Así que me tapé.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano en la almohada tumbada sobre el costado derecho. Mirando a Sanji.

Él estaba tumbado hacia el techo con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, mientras me miraba. Se lo veía algo nervioso.

Entonces me paré a saborear la situación.

¡Qué bien me sentía cuando estabamos juntos...!

Era increíble... Jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir esto.

En realidad, jamás creí que existieran sentimientos tan fuertes y especiales.

Aún que claro, no existía nadie como él.

Así que solamente cierto rubio podía hacerme sentir así...

Sonreí.

- Reiko... - comenzó él. Luego se quedó en silencio pensando. Comenzó a jugar con uno de los seis botones dorados de su chaqueta. Me miró mientras reflexionaba algo.

¿Qué le pasaría? Notaba que había algo claro que quería decir...

¿Por qué se lo pensaría tanto?

- Reiko... - dijo de nuevo. Y suspiró con ansiedad. - Joder...- murmuró.

Puse expresión preocupada.

- Sanji... ¿Estás bien?

Él se sorpendió.

- Fenómeno... ¿Por qué lo...?

- No lo sé... Te veo un poco molesto...¿Estás enfadado conmigo? - pregunté, de pronto, asustada.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¡Claro que no! - se giró sobre el costado izquierdo, quedándo así ambos cara a cara. Nos miramos a los ojos, de pronto algo tensos.

- ... ¿Tú estás enfadada conmigo? - preguntó, dudoso. Incluso algo asustado, como lo había estado yo al formular esa pregunta.

- Claro que no. - dije con rapidez, en susurros.

- ¿Y te sientes bien? - dijo, acercándose más a mí colocando una mano en mi cintura. Comencé a temblar ligeramente.

- Fenómeno. - susurré. Sanji sonrió.

- Tiemblas... - dijo. Yo asentí.

- Será el viento de fuera, o algó así. - dije sin pensar. - Una vez de pequeña confundí la nieve con helado. Igual es eso...

¿Tener frío por confundir las nieve con helado años atrás?...

Oh, estupendo Reiko. Fenomenal, sin duda alguna sí. ¡Estás hecha una lumbreras!

Miré a otro lado. Vaya idiotez.

Sanji me miró y luego rió.

- No te preocupes, amor mío. - susurró de manera sensual. - Si quieres, yo puedo hacerte entrar en calor... -Dicho esto, se quitó la chaqueta y se metió conmigo dentro de las mantas.

Allí, me abrazó contra su cuerpo. Entrelezándonos.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Igual no lo controlaba tanto como pensaba.

En su pecho escuché de nuevo su corazón desvocado. Tenía el pulso casi tan disparado como el mío.

Quizá, algo más...

- Sa-Sanji~san...- murmuré.

El rubio comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, subiendo y bajando la mano con delicadeza; erotizando sus gestos.

Ay, ¿cómo podía estar tan nerviosa? Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, mentalizandome para lo que posiblemente iba a pasar.

Una vez me hube tranquilizado y asimilé que, desde el principio, mi virginidad era propiedad de Sanji, comencé a besarle con timidez en el cuello. Noté como un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo, pero enseguida de rió en bajo.

Trasladó sus manos a mi rostro y lo elevó con cuidado hasta quedar nuestros labios a escasos centímetro.

- Perdona el beso de ayer... - susurró. - No quería que te fueras.

Tragué, nerviosa y suspiré.

- No quería que te molestaras... - Debía de admitir que un Sanji preocupado por mí, llegando a mostrarse algo hostil me resultaba sumamente adorable y atractivo. Pero no comprensaba que se sintiera de eso modo, no...

Yo quería a mí amado cocinero risueño y cariñoso...

Sanji no respondió y, sencillamente, acortó todo tipo de distancia entre nosotros. Sonreí para mi fuero interno, satisfecha.

¡Cuánto había ansiado sus labios desde la última vez!

No fue un beso corto. Ni precisamente sencillo.

Fue uno de eso besos tan apasionados que el enamoradizo tripulante de la banda del Sombrero de Paja sabía dar.

Algo temerosa de la situación desconocida para mí, deslicé mis temblorosas y finas manos entre su chajeta, para comenzar a desabrocharle con lentitud los botones de su camisa.

- ... - Sanji me observó durante escasos segundos. - ..Je...

Le miré.

Volvió a tomar mi rostro y ésta vez me besó con más dulzura y detenimiendo.

Curiosamente, me sonrojé más en este dulce y sencillo beso que en el apasionado y desenfrenado anterior.

Si era sincera, en este noté amor. Mucho amor...

Tal y como había pretendido la noche anterior, resbaló sus manos bajo mi chaqueta -debajo de la cual no había nada más que la ropa interior. - Y, esta vez, yo no pensaba detenerle...

- ¡Pinche! Luffy se ha comido la carne de... - Zoro paró en seco, con un pie dentro de la habitación.

Sanji y yo nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos de manera un poco torpe. De todos modos ya no había vuelta atrás y, para colmo, nos veíamos obligados a interrumpir ese especial momento.

- ¡Marimô...! - Me quejé con un deje acusante en la voz. Sanji rió.

- Eso es culpa vuestra, por dejarle cerca la comida.

- Sanji. ¿Qué puñetas es est...?

- ¿Que qué es esto? - interrumpió Sanji, alzando las cejas. - Pues un sacrificio al ángel de la muerte, que le debemos uno desde hace ya un tiempo. ¿Qué demonios crees tú que es esto, marimô?

Zoro frunció el ceño, molesto por el sarcasmo de Sanji.

- Como de digas que pensabas acostarte con... - amenazó. Se podía apreciar su creciente cabreo.

- ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese delante de una dama? - reprendió Sanji, levantándose de la cama.

Zoro avanzó de una zancada dentro de la habitación y de otra Sanji los dejó así cara a cara a ambos.

- ¿Acaso buscas que te raje? - preguntó Zoro, situando una de sus espadas en el cuelo de Sanji. Éste levanto una pierna.

- Si te atreves volveré desde el infierno para patearte. - respondió el trajeado, con un leve tono macabro.

Esta vez me levanté enseguida e ignoré la bajada de tensión. Sanji lo estaba subestimando demasiado.

Y algo me decía que Zoro no estaba para bromas.

- Ey... No... -comencé.

- !

Todos miramos a la puerta con expresión de puro terror (xD)

Luffy irrumpió en la habitación cómo sólo sabía hacer el chico de goma.

Zoro cayó encima de Sanji y Luffy me abrazó tal y como Ace había hecho anteriormente. Aún que el abrazo del capitán era mucho más eufórico.

Una especie de aura de fuego rondó a Sanji.

- Q-¿Qué pasa Luffy? - pregunté tratando de separarme de él sin éxito.

- Te echaba de menos. - sonrió alegremente. Yo le devolví una media sonrisa.

- A-aw... - respondí.- y yo a ti. ¿Qué hiciste por la Isla?

- Bueno, estuve buscando los ingredientes para Sanji que me puso en la lista. Me entró hambre y me comí la lista. - frunció el ceño sin cejar de sonreir. - Fue un fallo de cálculo. Luego compramos las cosas al tuntún y me comí algo...

- ¿Algo? ¡Te lo tragaste con envoltorio y todo! - corrigió Zoro, levantándose seguido de Sanji. Ambos se veían muy enojados.

- Sí, bueno. Luego me peleé con un gato, y después la dueña del gato nos persiguió con un bolso. - rió ruidosamente. - ¡Persiguió a Usuff y Zoro!

Zoro bufó, y entró Usuff en la habitación.

- ¡Maldito bartardo! - dijo señalando a Luffy. - ¿Te parece normal? ¿EH? ¿TE PARECE NORMAL? - le acusó mientras se señalana los golpes del cuerpo.

- ... Tks... - Sanji se dió la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta algo huraño. Vaya, ahora sí que estaba molesto.

Aún así me pareció irresistiblemente adorable. Pero decidí dejarle un tiempo para que se tranquilizara. - Voy a la cocina..

- Lo que no era normal era el peso del bolso de esa anciana. - Dijo Zoro, frotándose en antebrazo izquierdo. - Seguro que eran piedras.

- Llevaba media casa en el bolso. - aseguró Usuff.

- Igual era comida. - apuntó Luffy. Luego recapacitó. - O gatos.

Entonces los tres asintieron con los brazos cruzados, convencidos de esa teoría un tanto preocupante.

- Parecía haber tomado la fruta diabólica. - Reflexionó Zoro, a cual el humor le había cambiado -a mejor. - tras la desaparición de Sanji.

- Seguro! ¿Visteis como corría! Casi como yo!

- ¡Y eso sí que es complicado! - bromeó Zoro, Usuff entrecerró los ojos.

- Bueno bueno, tampoco te pases eh. - Ambos rieron.

- Um... ¡Igual comía gatos! - exclamó de pronto Luffy.

- ¿¡Pero tu estás tonto o qué! - exclamaron los dos restantes, dándole un golpecito con la mano como es típico en la serie.

Esto...

- Ey... - dije. Me miraron. - ¿Qué diablos estais hablando...? - pregunté, divertida. Hacía ya un rato que me había perdido.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hacías? - exijió.

- ¿Yo? Nada. - Dije adoptando una expresión inocente. Entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa qué pasa? - preguntaron los otros dos.

- Reiko. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Que estabais haciendo?

- Cosas bonitas. -Respondí, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Más bonito que un flor? - preguntó de pronto Luffy emocionado, interrumpiendo al espadachín.

- Oy sí. Mucho más bonito. - respondí sonriente.

- ¡oooh! ¡Yo quiero!

Zoro y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. No pude evitar reírme y, aún que intentó abstenerse, Rolonoa terminó riendo conmigo.

- Oy, no entiendo nada. - Dijo Usuff.

- Rei, Rei! Hacedme cosas bonitas Sanji y tú! - pidió con expresión impaciente.

Decidimos ignorarle y seguir riendo. Así que Luffy terminó saliendo de la habitación trivialmente ofendido y diciendo:

¡Pues se lo pido a Sanji!

(xD)

(( Y bueno! aquí lo dejo por hoy! Adelantaré que el siguiente será bastante innovador! ;D

Porfa, dejen comentarios/opiniones/criticas y tal tal xD Espero que les guste. La verdad es que tuve bantantes problemas con este capítulo y bah, lo ha habido mejores _

El siguienté será mejor ;3 ¡Pero espero que al menos haya algo que les haya gustado! :D

¡Un beso bellas personas! :'D ).

(Nota: en el siguiente capítulo compartiré un vídeo que se ha convertido en mi favorito tanto por el contenido como por la música. Sí, es de One Piece xD. Si se me olvida me lo recordais o me golpeais con una biblia internauta(?) Un beso :).


	9. Chapter 9

( Quisiera aclarar una cosa: Sé que realmente el Alma de Merry está formado de una forma diferente a como la pongo aquí. Es decir, por ejemplo, los chicos y las chicas tienen una habitación para su respectivo sexo. Sólo una. Yo pongo que cada uno tiene la suya porque soy así de maja(?) Sólo hay una baño, y cosas así... Yo pongo algunas más habitaciones. Y...Bueno, igual va siendo hora de mi primera ecena lemon /o como se escriba/. Pero claro, al ser a primera me dá algo de corte _ Pero eso, si no les gustan esas cosa mejor no lean.

Oh. Sé que es un poco bastante tarde para decir esto, algo así como 9 capítulos, pero One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y demás. Pero bueno, este fic es mío al igual que el personaje de Reiko Suzuki, Saeki, Kenshi, el padre de Reiko, Kasuô y demás personajes que no hayan salido en la serie o manga original...).

*Capítulo 9* ''Estrenos''.: 

- ¡Hala! Una katana! - exclamó Luffy elevando en el aire la fina espada. - ¿¡Luchas! - me preguntó con emoción en la voz mientras su mirada brillaba. Le dediqué una media sonrisa.

- No... No es que haya luchado mucho. - repsuse. - Pero mi padre hacía espadas y...

- ¿¡Tu pade hacía espadas! ¡Cómo mola! ¿Y te enseñó a manejarlas? - Preguntó mientras la desenvainaba. - ¿Por qué tiene el filo negro?

- Por el metal. Es un metal especial que había en mi Isla. Ahora ya no existe.

- ¿Entonces es única?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Mi padre creó tres. Una para él, otra para Kenshi y otra para mí. - Conté enumerando con los dedos y mirando al techo. - Pero una se perdió...

Luffy parpadeó y volvió a mirar la espada de filo negro. Luego sonrió.

- ¡Zoro podría enseñarte!

- Oh. - Dije. Sinceramente, luchar contra Zoro me daba un poco de miedo. - podría.- Dije sin creerlo muy bien y centrando mi atención en una de las cajas.

Estábamos en mi habitación sentados en el suelo curioseando mis cosas. Hoy era un día lluvioso. Fuera caían continuas y frías gotas de lluvía que sonaban contra el barco y sobre el mar.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues se lo voy a preguntar! - exclamó mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto espada en mano.

Mierda. ¿Por qué no habría pensado antes que haría eso?

Me levanté también, nerviosa.

- ¡No... Luffy no hace falta que...! - Pero Luffy ya había desaparecido. Me resigné a quedarme frente a la puerta abierta, noqueada.

Ay, ¿Y ahora qué? Zoro me daba algo de miedo en ese aspecto. Me miré el cuerpo.

Mi complexión era más bien pequeña. Bastante femenina. Además incluso Luffy era más alto que yo. Por unos dos tres centímetros, sí. ¡Pero seguía siendo más alto!

Era algo que me atribulaba un poco. ¡Y pensar que de niña era de las más altas!

Entonces Luffy regresó sonriendo y empapado. Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían desde las puntas de su pelo negro. Miré encima de mi cama.

Cierto. Había dejado sobre ella su sombrero de paja y había salido así, desprotegido.

Me fije de nuevo en él. Si por no llevar no llevaba ni calzado.

- Eres un inconsciente. - susurré. - No puedes salir así con esa lluvi... - Me corté a media frase.

Zoro apareció tras él. Estaba sin camiseta y completamente empapado. Su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada y tenía cara de mala hostia. Aún que ésto último no era precisamente nuevo. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Me sentí un poco tonta e intimidada.

Zoro me miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin mucha delicadeza.

- Nada. - Respondí con rápidez. Y miré a Luffy. - Nada. - Repetí.

- ¡Zoro! Mira esta espada! - saltó sin entender mi mirada asesina. - ¡Es negra! ¡Negra!

Zoro tomó la espada y la miró con detenimiento. Luego su expresión de pocos amigos cambió a una incrédula.

- No es posible... - farfulló, escéptico. Luego miró a Luffy pidiendo algún tipo de explicación. Luffy me señaló rapidamente a mí. Con su típica carita adorable. Zoro me miró.

-¿Sabes _qué_ es esto? - preguntó.

- Em... Una... ¿Espada? - dije. O pregunté. ¿Qué le pasa a mi katana?

Zoro negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

- Yo no sé mucho sobre los distintos tipos de espadas y sus historias y todo eso. Bueno, a excepción de una... - Negó con la cabeza para centrarse en el tema. - Pero sobre _esta _sí que conozco. Es una de las tres grandes espadas creadas en este siglo... -dijo con una adoración que yo no llegaba a comprender. - La conocida ''Subarashii katto kuro''.! - dijo como si no creyera sus propias palabras. Volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Cómo es que la tienes tú? - preguntó. Yo alcé una ceja. ¿Yo? ¡Cómo si por ser yo fuera algo increíble y fuera de lo normal!

- Pues resulta que mi padre la fabricó. - le dije sin mirarle. - ¡Y haz el favor de ponerte algo!

- ¿¡Tú padre creó..! ¿Cómo!

- ¡Fabricaba espadas! - le dije ligeramente enojada porque ignoró mi petición.

- ¡Esto no es una espada normal! ¿Entiendes la magnitud de la fuerza de este filo negro? - preguntó también alzando la voz. Aún que no estabamos realmente discutiendo como hacían él y Sanji.

Por cierto. ¿Dónde estaba Sanji? No le había visto en todo lo que llevaba despierta...

Había estado con Luffy.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sanji? - le pregunté a Zoro olvidándome por completo del tema de la espada.

- ¿Me estás cambiando de tema?

- ¿Qué tema?

Zoro suspiró mientras miraba al techo, desesperado.

- ¡La espada! - Me recordó.

- Aah... Sí, bueno. ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? - repitió. Incrédulo. - ¿Qué?

- ¡Me la regaló mi padre! ¡No es nada!

- Tiene pinta de no haber sido usada... - dijo sin hacerme caso. - ¿No la has usado?

Fruncí el ceño.

- Resulta que hace unos días que he empezado a vivir, perdona. - Dijo con sarcásmo. Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

- No me lo puedo creer... - murmuró. Yo miré a otro lado.

- ¿Dónde está Sanji?

- En la cocina. - Respondió suspirando las palabras. Sin darle importancia a eso.

Ya me había decidido e iba a cruzar la puerta cuando Luffy me sujetó de la cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mirándole. Él me sonrió.

- Zooro! ¿Enseñarás a luchar a Rei? - pidió. Zoro frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Luego me miró de arriba abajo con cara de vagancia. No parecía apetecerle nada.

- Pero, ¿Y si me la cargo?

REI: O_Ó'''''

Luffy se rió con ganas.

- No lo harás! - aseguró. Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba la espada en la caja más cercana con delicadeza.

- Pues vale. - Aceptó. Y luego salió afuera pasando por mi lado. Seguramete volvería a entrenar bajo la lluvia.

Miré asesinamente(?) a Luffy. Él me devolvió una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo puedes asegurarme que no me cortará ala mitad? - pregunté con dureza.

La hermosa sonrisa del capitán no dudó ni un instante.

- Porque lo sé. - respondió. Yo suspiré.

- Bueno... - me resigné. - Pero como me muero por vuestra culpa os mataré a ambos.

- ¡Trato hecho!

Nos sonreímos.

- Sanji~san... - llamé en voz baja, mientras entraba en el piso superior del barco y cerraba mi paragüas rosa oscuro. El rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró con ojos enamorados.

- ¡Reiko-chan! - exclamó muy emocionado. - ¡Qué guapa estás!

- ¿E-eh? - Dije, sonrojádome. - Gra-gracias, Sanji. - Le sonreí, aún ruborizada.

Bueno, si me parara a pensar... Dado como era el nakama estaría más que encantado por mi manía de vestir de verano, incluso en días de frío.

Hoy iba con un corto vestido de manga corta color naranja pálido con botoncitos blanco hueso. Unas sandalias romanas marrones claro y una especie de ''muñequera'' de cuero negro con dos anillas plateadas. (No sé si se llaman así, pero tengo una y no sé describirla mejor xD). Y el vestido tenía ds pequeños bolsillos de color rojo.

Pensé en decirle lo guapo que estaba él. Pero claro. Siempre estaba estupendo.

Vestía su característio traje. Hoy llevaba su camisa color azul cia sin las rayas negras que tenía su otra camisa azul oscuro. La llevaba algo abierta y la chaqueta desabrochada.

- No hay por qué darlas, mi amada. - Respondió, sonriente. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- He estado con Luffy organizando mi habitación. - respondí. Él frució muy ligeramente el ceño. Le miré. - Pero no te enfades...

El cocinero me miró sorprendido. Lo más posible fue que pensara que nunca notaba sus cambios y sus gestos. Pero yo ya me los sabía todos. Y aún que me avergonzaba un poco, era seguro que él sabía interpretar los míos incluso mejor que yo.

A excepción de mis espasmos raros, claro. (LOL_xD)

Pasé tooodo el día con Sanji. Estuvimos hablando a excepción de las horas de la comida. Conociendonos mejor en definitiva. Cuando estaba con él me sentía completa. Y qué bella me parecía esa palabra... Jamás volvería a sentir ese vacío que oprimía mi interior.

Casi ni nos dimos cuenta de que había anochecido hasta que entró Nami.

- Sanji, el barco... - comenzó.

Por alguna razón, siempre que estabamos solos por la noche nos venía con eso de parar el barco.

- Por supuesto Nami-san! - Y como siempre, él obedeció. Volvimos a quedarnos solas es un incómodo silencio.

Me quedé sentada mirando a otro lado, mientras ella se quedaba depié con los brazos cruzados. Mirándome.

¿Qué le pasaba?

- Zoro me comentó que iba a entrenarte... - dijo.

- Eh... Ah, sí. - medio sonreí. - Aún que es probable que termine sin cabeza...

Nami me sonrió. Y se elevó la duda de si sonreía por mi broma o por el hecho de que eso podría suceder. Me levanté y me encaminé a la puerta.

- V-Voy a dormir ya... - pero el brazo de Nami me cortó el paso. La miré.

- ¿A tu cuarto o al de Luffy? - me preguntó. Yo me sonrojé.

- Al mío... -mentí. Nami bufó.

- No deberías darle esperanzas a Sanji si resulta que vas a ''dormir'' con el capitán... - dijo como quien no quiere la cosas. Me sonrojé aún más.

- Yo no hago ''eso'' con Luffy! Sólo duermo con él... - Repuse intentando olvidar aquella mañana en la que Luffy me manoseó.

La navegante me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Puedo decirlo más claro. Pero la cuestión es que no quiero hacerlo.

- ... ¿Qué? - No le entendía nada. ¿No quería que durmiese con Luffy? ¿Acaso la pelorrija estaba enamorada del sombrero de paja?

- Alejate de él. - Soltó tajante.

¿De Luffy?

La miré con ojos sorprendidos.

- Ya regresé bellezas mias! - exclamó Sanji entrando y encontrandose con el brazo de Nami. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

- Nada, Sanji-kun! - contestó ella bajando el brazo y sonriendole. - Voy a dormir ya. Gracias por parar la nave. - y dicho esto, le dió un tierno y algo descarado beso en la mejilla. Un tanto cerca de los labios... Automaticamente fruncí el ceño.

Sanji se quedó noqueado con lo ojos en forma de corazón.

Nami miró al cocinero y luego me miró a mí con ojos amenazantes. Acto seguido, fue a su cuarto.

Un momento... ¿Habría entendido mal? ¿De quién tenía que alejarme?

Mi rostro mostraba asombro en estado puro. Pero estaba enojada.

¿Desde cuando era tan celosa?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - me preguntó Sanji sacandome de mi propia mente. - ¿Estás molesta?

- N-No. Para nada... - farfullé mirando a otro lado, con el ceño fruncido.

Relmente sí que estaba enojada. Odiaba que Nami se acercara tanto a Sanji. Y odiaba que él nunca se apartara ni aún que yo estuviese enfrente.

Ya tenía suficiente con aceptar lo cariñoso que era con todas. Pero esto me superaba.

¿Y si yo fuera tonteando con Luffy y Zoro? ¿Y si alguno de ellos me correspondiera?

Sentí la mano de Sanji en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle. Aún así llevé mi ojos a otro lado.

- Estás... ¿Llorando? - preguntó, asustado.

- No. - Dije deshaciendome de su mano y pasando por su lado. - Quiero acostarme.

Pero antes de que pudiese salir Sanji tiró de mí por la muñeca y me regresó al interior de la cocina.

- ¡Sanji! - exclamé. Él cerró la puerta. ¿Qué diablos hacía?

Entonces me empujó con algo de fuerza contra la pared y posicionó sus brazos a modo de carcel.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - insistió. Parecía enfadado. Y eso me sorprendió.

- No estoy llorando. - insití yo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿No veía que estaba molesta?

Sanji examinó detenidamente mi rostro y su rostro enfadado fue pasando a uno tranquilo.

- ¿Es por lo de Nami? - preguntó acertando de lleno. Dejé de fruncir el ceño.

- Olvidalo... - miré a otro lado, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sanji suspiró. Le miré y sonrió con ternura.

- Yo sólo te amo a ti. - aseguró. Yo le miré.

- Quiero acostarme. - Repetí.

- Sólo si es conmigo. - Dijo él, esanchando su sonrisa. Yo me sonrojé al captar el verdadero significado de esa frase.

- ¡No! Es decir, sí. ¡Pero no estoy preparada! - repuse poniendo mis manos en su pecho e intentando escapar. Claro que su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó de forma seductora.

- Bueno, que yo soy... - intenté contar, jugando incosnciente y freneticamente con las manos. - Yo soy... Nunca he tenido relaciones. ¿Vale? - confesé.

El rubio abrió lo ojos de sorpresa. Pero enseguida regresó a la expresión ambaucadora de seductor en activo.

- Reiko... ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso y esperar que no me exicite?

- ¿¡Qué!

Sanji sonrió y acercó sus labios a mi cuello. Mi respiración se entrecortó.

- ¡Sanji...! - dije con poca voz. Mi mente de dispersaba y sólo era capaz de verle a él.

Cuanto más me esforzaba en tranquilizarme más dispersa terminaba.

El rubio deslizó sus manos hasta mis piernas y, con un sólo movimiento de su cuerpo me colocó contra la pared sujeta por sus manos y su cuerpo, sin mantener contacto con el suelo.

- ¡Sanji! - repetí. Pero él solamente gimió levemente. Me ruboricé al ''notar'' por qué...

Estaba excitado.

- Sanjiii... - repetí de nuevo, pero él seguía besando mi cuello, mi hombro, mi clavícula...

No sabía bien qué hacer. Él era mucho más entendido en estos temas que yo. Tenía más experiencia. (Aún que pensar en eso no me agradaba en absoluto). Y yo... Yo...

¿Y si no le gustaba?

Sentí cómo Sanji intentaba controlarse. Pero no llegó demasiado lejos.

Aún manteniendo una de mis piernas sujeta, dejó que mi pierna derecha apoyará en el suelo.

Con la mano libre acarició con dulzura y constancia mi pierna, mi vientre...

Hasta que finalmente no logró resistirse a dejar caer la mano bajo mi corta falda azul.

Yo sujeté con fuerza la chaqueta de su traje y gemí fugazmente.

- Ah-Aah... Sanji...! - dije, pero esta vez sin ningún fin.

- Shss... Déjame a mí... - me susurró sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Comenzó a mover con más rápidez la mano que tenía bajo mi ropa provocando que mi respiración aumentara tal y como la temperatura. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en no hacer demasiado ruido sin demasiado éxito. Me recosté sobre el hombro de Sanji aferrándome a su chaqueta mientras jadeaba.

Aún que se lo dijera era seguro que no pararía. Además, no estaba segura de querer de lo hiciera.

- Se siente muy bien, ¿cierto? - preguntó sin cesar de tocarme. No pude responder con palabras, así que asentí mientras temblaba sobre él. Sanji empezó a jadear ligeramente.

- Pero...Aah... No deberíamos... En la cocin..Aah!

- ¿No te parece... morboso? - preguntó incrédulo, mientras sonreía y pasaba su lengua por las lineas de mis labios, a lo que respondí con mi propia lengua...

No tuve ocasión de responderle, ya que comenzamos a besarnos.

Y antes de que nos dieramos cuenta (al menos yo) terminamos en el suelo, él sobre mí, y haciéndome estremecer de placer.

Con lentitud le quité la chaqueta y la dejé a un lado, seguida de su camisa (que abrió él con una mano con más soltura que yo con ambas).

Llevé mis dudidatibas manos a su pecho y comencé a acariciarlo, entreteniendome en sus pezones, haciendole gemir aún que intentara disimularlo. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré de nuevo los ojos, suspirando.

- Sanji, si sigues así me voy a...Ah...! - Pude notar como un líquido caía lentamente por mi pierna.

Entonces dejó de estimularme unos segundos para llevar ambas a su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharselo. Le miré con los ojos entreabiertos y mi camisa algo mal puesta, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba con mi respiración. Escuché el sonidito metálico de la anilla, seguido de la cremallera de mi falda bajando...

(!)

De pronto escuchamos un tremendísimo estruendo que venía de alguna habitación del interior del barco y a varias personas gritando. Luego todo se sumió en un preocupante silencio.

El cocinero y yo nos miramos.

Yo le miré con expresión de disculpa y él entrecerró los ojos; molesto.

- Tal vez... Alguién se dañó... - dije.

- Chopper está allí. - Contesto dando a entender que no quería dejar esto así. Me besó en el cuello con afán de hacerme olvidar el ruido.

- ¿Y si ha sido Chopper el que se hizo daño? - puntualizé. Él cesó el beso un momento y me miró a los ojos.

- ... ¿Es necesario...? - Me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se sonrojaba, con el ceño fruncido. - No quiero dejarte ir ahora... - Dijo.

- A..ahahaha...- Reí tontamente y me zafé de él con amor mientras me colocaba la camisa y me abrochaba la cremallera. - Te prometo que te lo compensaré. - Juré mientras me levantaba. Él también se levantó mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y asentía con cara de enfado.

- Yo prometo que asesinaré al causante del estruendo.

Le miré de arriba abajo sin poder evitar apretar las manos...

Estaba sin camisa, con el pantalón desabrochado y con la corbata... Mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y se mostraba tan molesto...

- ¿Qué pasa...? - preguntó, mirándose a sí mismo. - ¿Me dejaste alguna marca?

- ¿Eeeeh? ¡Pero si tú eres el único que deja marcas! - reproché señalándome el hombro. - Los chupones suelen ser en el cuello, donde puesden ocultarse. ¿Sabes?

Sanji rió.

- Perdona perdona! Te prometó que la próxima vez será en el cuello. - Me guiñó un ojos.

Me sonrojé y me di la vuelta, encaminandome a la puerta.

- Calla! - farfullé.

Él volvió a carcajearse y me siguió. Me cojió de la mano y salimos al frío exterior...

(Lo dejo aquí! Que mi madre me está asesinando con la mirada!

Sé que hace la tiira que no subo, perdonadme TT_TT Pero me han jurado y perjurado que esta semana tendré de nuevo mi ordenador. Así que os lo recompensaré cual Reiko a Sanji (?) xD Porfa, dejen comentarios :( Que si no me pongo triste y me cuestiono la calidad del fic _ Creo que me quedó algo corto. No sé D:

Un besoooo a toodos! 8D ! ).


	10. Chapter 10

( Buuufff... Me dá algo de pereza ponerme a escribir. Pero, ¿sabeis qué? Lo voy a hacer 8D

*Aplausos de ánimo* (?) xD DIOS. El ligero lemmon del capítulo anterior me quedó un poco cutre / raro ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? xDDD En fín, ya mejoraré ya e/e Es que dá algo de corte (?) y perdonad por el fallo maldito que se sucedió en el anterior capi D: Me hice un lío con la ropa de Reiko u_u... xD Muchas gracias por los comentarios :'3 En especial a Nanaa, [Sé que sólo tu hermana te llama así, pero no recuerdo tu Nick tal cual D: ] que vaya, ya escribo pensando en tu opinión :3 Muchas gracias ^_^ Oooh! Por cierto, ya llego a los dos dígitos! Bieeeeeen!

:D )

*Capítulo 10* ''Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿Entendido?" (Sí, a veces pngo títuloxD):

Bajamos en busca del origen del estruendo y culpable de la detención del momento que Sanji y yo estábamos viviendo. La verdada es que nos interrumpían demasiado.

Una vez bajamos al primer piso del barco y nos dirigimos a dónde se encontraban todos guiándonos por Zoro, que estaba en la puerta apoyado en el marco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sanji. - Qué odioso. ¿Por qué haceis tanto ruido? - acusó molesto. Zoro no se dignó a mirarle. Por lo que Sanji se enfadó más. - Te he preguntado algo, idiota.

Pero Zoro no dijo nada. Finalmente nos miró.

- Tú sí que eres odioso, cocinero estúpido. - Nos miró y abrió más lo ojos. Luego frunció el ceño. - Qué pintas llevais. - Dicho esto, pasó a nuestro lado sin decir nada más y entró en su habitación.

Sanji y yo nos miramos y nos ruborizamos a la vez. Dejando eso a un lado, lo normal hubiese sido que comenzaran a discutir como dos hermanos que tratan de pincharse.

Me dirigí a la puerta y entré...

...Pero la imagen me sorprendió y me paré casi en la puerta.

Dentro estaban todos a excepción de Zoro que acababa de irse.

Robin, Chopper y Usuff observaban a Nami y a Luffy. Éste tenía una mano en su mejilla que estaba enrojecida.

- Luffy...-farfullé. Ambos nos miramos.

Entonces tanto Sanji como yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

La seria expresión del capitán, el aura enfadada (casi desesperada) de Nami y la sorpresa en los rostros de los otros tres, que no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra... Pero...

¿Por qué la navegante había golpeado a Luffy?

Miré a Sanji en busca de una explicación, pero él se veía tan desconcertado como yo.

- Nami... - empezó Luffy. Pero Nami le interrumpió.

- Calla... Lo siento... -dijo, aún que se la veía enojada. O eso parecía...

Yo la encontraba triste. - Fuera... -murmuró.

- Nami-san... -comenzó Sanji. Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Dije FUERA! -Exclamó.

Sanji se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. Pero se resignó a obedecer.

- Vamos... - me dijo al oído. Yo asentí y volteé una última vez la mirada para obsevar a Nami...

Sanji me cogió de la mano y tiró con dulzura de mí. Y en ese instante noté claramente como la mirada de la chica pasaba de furia a una gran tristeza.

Todos salimos.

Y Nami cerró la puerta enseguida.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en la puerta, atónitos...

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho, idiota! - exclamó Sanji zarandeando a Luffy.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! - se defendió el sombrero de paja.

- Dijiste que desde que llegó Reiko Sanji está mucho más feliz. - Recordó Robin, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. - Y entonces Nami te pegó.

Sanji dejó de zarandear a Luffy y ambos reflexionaro sobre lo que había dicho Robin.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? - Preguntaron a la vez Luffy, Usuff, Chopper y Sanji.

Robin y yo nos miramos. Nosotras dos sí que sabíamos bien lo que quería decir eso...

Entonces... Nami... ¿Nami sí que estaba enamorada de... Sanji?

De pronto un mundo enterio se me echó encima. ¿Y esto que querría decir para mí?

¿Qué pasaría si...? Un montón de miedo acosaron mi mente. Es decir...

Por lo que sabía, hasta ahora Nami siempre había rechazado a Sanji.

No tenía ningún sentido.

¿Por qué se mosqueaba ahora?

[A la mañana siguiente] :

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina vestida con una camisa de manga sisa y un pantalón de pijama negro. No había dormido muy bien porque había tenido otra pesadilla. Me había despertado gritando, pero Luffy no se había inmutado. Oh, sí.

Esa noche me había escapado al cuarto de Luffy para dormir. Fue algo muy chachi, ya que cuando me disponía a ir a su cuarto me lo encontré por los pasillos del navío. Se había levantado para venir a buscarme... ¡Qué lindo era!

Removí el tazón de cereales con la cuchara mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mano. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras pensaba. Me estaba durmiendo mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

*Flaaashbaack~~* (Los flashbacks los escribo en cursiva :3 );

_- Luffy... -susurré. Ya que era bien tarde. La luna nos iluminaba desde el cielo atravesando la ventana. Estaba apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo del joven pirata, que me abrazaba con un brazo. La habitación estaba en penumbra y el silencio era total. Por alguna razón no escuchaba el sonido de las olas contra el casco del navío... Lo único que oía eran los tranquilos latidos del corazón del pelinegro. Él me miró. - ¿Estás molesto con Nami por golpearte? - pregunté._

_- No. - Respondió sin problemas. Regresó la vista al techo. - Estoy seguro de que tenía sus razones, aún que no lo comprenda. Además, me pidió perdón. _

_- Pero se la veía triste... - Recordé. Luffy suspiró._

_- Bah. Mañana se le habrá pasado. - Dijo. - Seguro que sí. No te preocupes. - Me consoló._

_- Eso espero... - Respondí. Y Luego estuvimos en silencio un rato._

_Me sentía culpable y, a la vez, preocupada._

_Tenía miedo de perder a Sanji... ¿Qué haría entonces?_

_Temblaba solamente con pensarlo y mis ojos se llenaban hasta arriba de lágrimas. Me esforcé por no sollozar y me limpié las lágrimas disimuladamente._

_¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado tantísimo en tan poco tiempo?_

_Tal vez sí existiera el destino..._

_- Antes de que Nami se enojara, me dijo que mañana llegaremos a una Isla pasado el mediodía más o menos. - Comentó Luffy. - Allí podremos encontrar una brújula eterna a Shiro. Seguro._

_¡Ay! ¡Lo había olvidado!_

_Shiro... Allí me esperaba Kenshi... Recordé como hace unos días me vi obligada a escuchar a aquel chico... Ace._

_Me pregunté dónde estaría ahora. Tenía ganas de volver a verle, aún que nuestro primer encuentro no fuera muy afortunado._

_Me limité a asentir sobre su torso. Seguía obcecada en no ir al encuentro con hermano. Pero Luffy estaba deseando darle una paliza. Y en eso Sanji también se sumaba..._

_Negué con la cabeza sutilmente para dejar de pensar en eso. _

_- Luffy... - comencé mientras se notaba en mi voz la tristeza y desesperación de lo que pensaba. - Si... ¿Crees que Sanji ama a Nami? Y... Si es así... Yo... - Las lágrimas calleron sobre el pecho de Luffy._

_- ... -El capitán se incorporó y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Observó cómo lloraba y, en un rápido movimiento, me atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. Me acunó ahí, intentando tranquilizarme._

_- ¿Quieres mucho a Sanji? - preguntó con voz algo extraña._

_- Le quiero muchísimo... - respondí. ¿Para qué negarlo? Aún que algo en mi interior se sintió mal al confesarselo a Luffy... Y me puso algo más triste. ¿Qué sentimiento sería ese hacia él? Me extrañó..._

_Luffy pensó un rato._

_- No llores por eso... No me gusta que llores. Me dan ganas de de llorar a mí también. - Dijo. - Si Sanji te cambiara por Nami, no tendrías por qué llorar. - Relató mientras yo le escuchaba. - ¡Siempre...Siempre me tendrías a mí, Rei! - Exclamó feliz._

_Una temblorosa sonrisa surgió sin que pudiese evitarlo. Decididamente quería con locura a este chico. Le devolví el abrazó._

[ Fin del flashbaaaack~~ ]*

- Reiko... Reiko! - escuché cómo con eco desde la inconsciencia. Poco a poco abrí los ojos.

¿Me había dormido...? Me incorporé de golpe en la silla.

- ¡Lo siento! - me disculpé. Sanji parpadeó un par de veces. Luego me sonrió.

- No pasa nada Reiko~chan...- dijo. - ¿Dormiste mal?

- Bueno, más o menos... - comenté con un tic en el ojo. Suspiré. - ¿Dónde están todos? - pregunté mirando al rededor.

- Hace rato que terminaron el desayuno y se fueron... - contó. - Nami explicó que sucedió ayer. Pero tú ya estabas dormida.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Y por qué no me habían despertado?

Terminé los cereales que ya estaban fríos y fui a vestirme a mi cuarto.

Una vez allí cerré la puerta y abrí el armario, pensativa. Totalmente sumergida en mis cavilaciones...

Abrí ambas puertas.

- AAaaaaaah! - grité y di un salto hacie atrás.

- ¡Shsssss! - me urgió Luffy.

Luffy estaba dentro de MI armario hecho un ovillo con cara inexpresiva.

Una imagen sinceramenre alarmante. Parecía un iluminado o algo de eso.

- ¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, IDIOTA! -Le chillé, muerta del susto. - ¡Casi me muero de un paro cardíaco! - Acusé llorando cómicamente.

- ¡Shsss! - Repitió escupiendo al chistar. (Eso me ha pasado hoy de verdad D: *Miro mal a mi hermano* ¬,¬...)

- Luffy, fuera, de, mi armario. - Dije despacio y con un tic en la ceja. - ¿Qué haces ahí, para empezar?

- Me escondo.

- ¿Estás jugando al escondite?

- No.

...

- ¿ENTONCES? - Exijí.

- ¡Me escondo! - repitió con un ligero enojo. Como si fuera a mí a la que le costara entender las cosas.

- ... Nadie juega contigo al escondite, ¿Verdad?

Un aura marginal inundó a Luffy.

Regresaba a la cocina. Me había puesto unos baqueros cortos con una camisa blanca y unas sandalías similares a las del chico de goma. Había tardado más de la cuenta ya que había decidido en el último momento ducharme.

Antes de llegar, mientras subía las escaleras, me encontré a Zoro y a Usuff que hablaban en voz baja. En cuento me acerqué cesaron su conversación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté. Extrañada.

- ¿Pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Aquí no pasa nada! ¿Verdad, Zoro? - dijo Usuff dádole una palmada en el hombro al espadachín.

Zoro miró de forma asesina a Usuff y este desapareció enseguida didicendo algo de arreglar una puerta. (Nota: La puerta de Luffy seguía sin pomo 8D ).

Zoro y yo nos quedamos solos.

- Voy a la cocina...

- ¿Con Sanji? - dijo él y puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Estais saliendo? - preguntó.

Yo me ruboricé y miré a otro lado.

- ¿Q-Qué? No te he oido... Poooor cieertooo, ¡Qué buen día hace hoy!

- Lloverá. - Dijo de pronto Nami, que pasaba por allí. Enseguida desapareció tras una puerta.

- Ah...ahahaha... - Reí tontamente. Entonces me decidí por la retirada. Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir corriendo.

Entonces sucedió algo demasiado rápido.

Luffy había salido de la nada y se me había tirado encima que, a su vez, me hizo caer sobre el peliverde...

Además de que chafó mi genial estrategia de huida(?) D:

- Pero, ¿qué haces! - exclamó Zoro mientras intentaba apartarme haciendo un amago. Intentó colocar las manos en mi cintura, pero enseguida las retiró de ahí, con un ligero rubor.

- ¡Me he caído! No me grites! - dije, mirándole mal. - ¡Luffyy!

- ¡Pero te quieres quitar de ahí! - gritó Zoro!

- Díselo a él! - le reñí.

- No estés tristee! - dijo de pronto Luffy. Yo me sonrojé todavía más.

- ¿Qué es todo este...? - Sanji salió de la cociná y dirigió la mirada al suelo. Le miramos.

- ...

- ...

- ¿¡QUÉ estás haciendo MARIMÔ! - Exclamó, levantando la piernas en afán de darle una patada.

- ¡CÁLLATE y quítamela de encima!

- ¡Que es Luffy! - aclaré mientras cerraba los ojos, avergonzada. - ¡Y aparta las katanas Zoro!

- No estés tristeee! - repetía Luffy, haciendo un caos aún mayor.

- ¡Luffy! - exclamamos los tres. Ellos enfadados y yo desesperada (xD)

( Fiiiinitto! :3 Hoy ando con horribles dolores y además las ideas se me escapan xD

Así que lo dejaré en ese bonito momento y esa bonita imagen en sus mentes (?) xDD

Porfaaaaaaaa dejen comentarios! Y digan qué tal, a ver si me dan alguna idea :D

Muchas gracias a todos :D Un beso! ^ _^ ~ ).


	11. Chapter 11

( ¡Hola! Eeyy tú! gracias por comentar 8D Ya te dije por mensajes :3 A ver si más gente sube a bordo de mi fic (?) Malo será malo será... u_u'' xD Confesaré que estoy un poco dispersa. Ya que estoy pensando en varios fics de otras series, pero no estoy segura D: Por ahora, me centraré en este _ Que por cierto, comienza ya! :D ).

*Capítulo 11* ~~

Esto empezaba a ser francamente desesperante.

¿Es que jamás iba a ver una ciudad? ¿Alguna ley lo impedía?

Tal y como había dicho Nami, poco después del mediodía desembarcamos en una nueva y desconocida isla. Ésta no era tropical, tal y como lo habían sido las demás. Pero tampoco era una ciudad. La cual, me moría por visitar de una condenada vez.

¡Era una isla enorme con un volcán en el centro!

Había bastates árboles; pero casi todos amontonados y muertos...

¿Habría entrado alguna vez en erupción ese volcán? Eso explicaría las tremendas partes arrasadas que, poco a poco, volvían a tener débil vegetación.

Fuera como fuera tendríamos que esperar a que la isla se grabase.

- ¡Qué fueeeeeeeeeeeerrtee! - Exclamaban Luffy y Usuff oteando la parte arrasada en la que habíamos decidido acampar. Podríamos haber dormido en el barco, pero Robin tenía la teoría de que si permaneciamos más dentro de la isla ésta se grabaría más deprisa que si estábamos alejados del centro. - ¿Ha sido el volcán?

- Probablemente... - Contestó Sanji mientras fumaba. Exhaló el humo. - A excepción del volcán, esta isla está desierta.

- No veo ningún animal... - Dije, preocupada.

- Ni se oye a ninguno. - Combinó Chopper, entristecido. - Qué triste una isla vacía...

Asentí.

- ¡Qué aburrida! - Soltó Luffy, poniendo cara de decepción.

- ¡Pues mejor así! - Opinó Usuff. - Imagínate que hubiese monstruos, asesinos y cualquier cosa de esas!

- ¡Uoooh! ¡Eso sí sería divertido! - vociferó el pelinegro, alzándo un puño al aire y asu vez estirando el brazo de forma imposible para un humano normal y corriente.

El medroso tripulante se encogió ante la mentalidad temerosa y casi suicida del capitán, y decidió centrar su atención en montar las tiendas. Robin se unió a ayudarle, pero en seguida Sanji tomó iniciativa y no permitió que ''Robin-chan'' hiciera trabajos costosos o ímprobos.

Zoro se sentó y, sin camiseta, se puso a hacer pesas o adecentar sus espadas. Por lo que era seguro que, aún que me sentara con él, no me haría mucho caso.

Lo más probable era que me mirase mal. Estaba algo enojado conmigo por no contestar a la pregunta que me hizo esa mañana sobre mi relación con Sanji. Jo. ¿Y a él que más le daba?

Además, ni yo misma sabría definir nuestra relación. Si es que siempre me costaba tener claro estas cosas...

Ya vería qué hacer. No me apetecía complicarme con el espadachín. Miré al cielo y observé cómo, poco a poco, comenzaba a nublarse.

- ¿Dónde está Chopper? - escuché preguntar a no sé quien. Me giré para atalayar el perímetro de nuestra acampada. Cierto. Faltaba el adorable renito y médico de abordo.

- Ha ido a buscar plantas medicinales. - Contestó la ex-miembro de la banda BW.

- Pues no creo que encuentre ninguna planta de a pie. - Aportó Nami, levantándose y mirando al rededor. - Y mucho menos medicinal.

Robin se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a un libro de pastas verdes que tenía sobre su regazo.

A todo esto, ya era por la tarde. Hacía más frío y las sombras comenzaban a alargarse, creando formas y siluetas inicuas. O por el contrario, románticas.

- Rei, ¿vienes conmigo a explorar? - Preguntó Luffy, amigable. Con ambas manos sujetas en su espalda y cara de candidez. Le sonreí. Era imposible resistirse a esa cara.

- Claro que sí! -Dije con entusiasmo mientras me levantaba. Entonces escuchamos un sonido metálico que caía al suelo.

- Mierda... - musitó Sanji mientras se agachaba para recojer unos cacharros.

Yo me quedé mirándole, pensativa. ¿Habría escuchado que Luffy y yo íbamos a explorar por ahí solos? ¿Se habría molestado?

Entonces Nami se agachó -demasiado cerca del molesto cocinero - y le ayudó con demasiada amabilidad. Enseguida Sanji puso buena cara y le sonrió felizmente...

...Se había olvidado del motivo por el que estaba molesto...

Me quedé observando sin notar como mi expresión variaba a una llena de angustia. Angustia, molestia e irreflenables ganas de llorar.

Sanji me miró y, de nuevo, cambió su expresión por una preocupada.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que había significado para mí lo que acababa de hacer. Mordió con fuerza demás el pitillo que estaba fumando, abatido de su error.

- Vamos Luffy. - Susurré costosa de apartar la mirada de Sanji. Pero en seguida el capitán y yo desaparecimos tras los deprimentes árbolitos del débil bosque.

Era una tontería. Pero me llegaría para estar molesta un rato. El cual pensaba pasar a solas con Luffy ya que el joven me hacía sentir feliz y olvidar mis malos sentimientos y odiosos celos.

- ¿Te enfadaste? - Dudó Luffy mientra mirabamos una flores lilas que milagrosamente habían crecido en una tierra tan poco ubérrima. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándole de recordarme lo que pretendía olvidar. Se dió cuanta y, de forma algo torpe, intentó cambiar el tema. - Quiero deciir... ¿No tienes hambre?

`[Nuevo enfoque]´.:

Me aburría. Así que decidí pasar el rato incordiando al pinche.

- ¡Pinche! - exclamé mientras me acercaba a él. Estaba preparando la cena en uno de esos trastos de cocina con un pequeño encendedor de esos de gas. Estaba de cuclillas dándome la espalda. No me miró. Así que di por supuesto que seguía molesto por lo que había sucedido antes. Genial. Así le incomodaría con el tema y tal vez aprendería a comportarse como una persona normal. Y no como un estúpido cocinero que perdía la razón por las mujeres.

- Eh, Sanji. - Dije adoptando un tono más serio. Esta vez si que me miró.

Sí. Realmente continuaba molesto. Me paré a un metro de él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - respondió de manera bastante huraña. Arqueé una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

- No tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono. YO No he hecho nada.

El cocinero se giró y dejó de mirarme.

- Me llamaste pinche. - Argmentó.

Mierda. ¿Siempre tenía que encontrar un fallo que ergotizar? Desvié la mirada, enfadado.

- Lo eres. - Dije. - De todos modos no tienes por qué descargar tu enojo en mí.

- No estoy enojado, marimô.

- ¿No? Pues yo lo estaría.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que, finalmente, Sanji rompió.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - indagó. Yo sonreí, victorioso.

No es que quisiera hacerle daño. Pero estaba harto de su comportamiento.

Y estaba completamente seguro que le haría muco daño a Reiko. Y yo no quería permitirlo.

- Por el tremendo fracaso que te has auto-sentenciado con una genial chica. - Dictaminé. Ahora Sanji se giró y me miró con ojos envenenados. Sentí como me clavaba cuchillas con la mirada.

- Cállate. No sé de que hablas idiota. - Respondió.

- Claro que sabes. - Me molestaba que no aceptara la realidad. - El único idiota aquí eres tú. ¿Cuándo dejaras de dañar a los demás?

Sanji se levantó, encrespado.

- ¡Dije que callaras, imbécil!

- ¡No me dá la gana!

Una tensión se levantó entre nosotros. Los demás estaban cupado y algo lejos. Así que no repararon en nosotros.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme! ¡Y mucho menos para decirme qué hacer o no!

- Sí si lo que haces daña a los demás.

- No. - Sentenció apretando con fuerza las manos. - Y como no te calles de una jodida vez pienso darte una paliza. - Amenazó. Yo abrí con sorpresa los ojos.

- Sabes de sobras que soy mucho más fuerte que tú. - Callé unos segundos. - Además, si te matara por descuido Reiko se pondría triste. Y por tu contrario, yo no estoy dispuesto a lastimarla.

No me respondió. Es más, se giró y regresó su atención a lo que andaba cocinando.

- ... ¿Vas a ignorarme? - Exclamé, escéptico. Jamás había abandonado una de nuestras riñas.

No respondió. Simplemente me hizo un corte de mangas sin si quiera girarse. Yo bufé y decidí largarme.

- Eres un inmaduro.

Ya era noche plenamente y la isla todavía no se había grabado. Qué hastío. Luffy tenía razón.

No había nada que hacer en esa isla.

Estaba en una tienda con Nami Y Robin, mientras que los chicos dormían al raso fuera.

Ambas parecían dormidad... Ciertamente era tarde.

Pero yo no lograba dormir. Estaba muy incómoda sin Luffy a mí lado.

Así que decidí salir fuera '''en silencio''.

No funcionó mucho. Era una ruidosa.

Al salir pensé en no abrir mucho la cremallera, pero aún así hizo bastante ruido por lo que me alarmé y me precipité en salir...

Y claro, terminé en el suelo fuera de la tienda con una pierna enganchada dentro.

Me levanté torpemente y terminé de cerrar la tienda. Las demás parecían seguir durmiendo...

- ...¿Reiko-chan? - Escuché a mis espaldas. Sobresaltándome al instante. Me giré aún con el pulso disparado.

- ¡Sanji...! - suspiré. - Dios. Me asustaste. - Dije con voz de pena. Él no puso evitar sonreir.

- Mis disculpas, amada mía. *insertese aquí risa tonta de Sanji* (xD)

- ¿No duermes? - pregunté observando a los demás a sus espaldas.

Todos dormían profudamente al rededor de una pequeña fogata, cuyas llamas flameaban de forma menguante. Sanji negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo dormir. - Contó. - Y tú tampoco, parece ser... - Apuntó, eficaz.

Yo me ruboricé y afirmé con la cabeza.

Sanji se acercó a mí y me alejó de la tienda, y de los chicos durmientes.

Nos quedamos a unos metros, detrás de algunos árboles. Veíamos el fuego, pero no nos llegaba ni su calor ni su luz...

...Aún que en el ambiente ya existía un calor propio...

La respiración de Sanji estaba agitada. Bastante alterada. Aún que intentara calmarla en vano.

Y en ese momento me fijé _de verdad_ en cómo iba. La verdad, estaba justo y como lo dejamos la la noche anterior...

Tenía la corbata y el pantalón desabrochado. Se veía despejado, por lo que deduje que hasta el momento había dormido. No como yo. Yo no había pegado ojo.

Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada...

- Es..Estás muy... mona. - Entredijo. Me miré, ya que me había olvidado por completo de qué llevaba o dejaba de llevar.

'' Oh. Dios. Mío. '' - Pensé palabra por palabra.

Tenía una camisa larga que interpretaba el papel de un camisón corto y ceñido. _demasiado _corto.

Y la ropa interior inferior.

- No... ¿No llevas...? - balbuceó mientras miraba de reojo mis pechos, violentamente ruborizado.

- No. - Respondí. ¿Cómo quería que llevase sujetador para dormir? Eso provocaba cáncer de mama! D:

- A-Ah...

- ¿Para qué vinimos? - pregunté con alguna idea formada ya...

El rubio me miró cómo si no creyera que yo no sabía con qué propósito nos habíamos apartado tanto de los demás en plena noche. Yo le sonreí.

- Pues... - trató de explicar.

Reí para mis adentros. Ya. No le haría sufrir más, aún que se viera tan tierno.

Di un paso al frente y me abracé a él, apoyando mi rostro en su pecho. Tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y responder a mi abrazo, con dulzura...

Permanecimos así unos segundos, abrazados contra un árbol bastante grueso en comparación con los demás. Aún que se despertara alguién, no podrían vernos.

El guapo miembro de la tripulación me estrechó contra su cuerpo desde la cintura, donde tenía sus manos. Subió una de éstas hasta mi espalda y la dejó allí. Yo le abrazaba por la cintura. Muy muy muy ruborizada y con expresión bien seria. Acercó su rostro a mi cabelló y aspiró su olor, sonriendo. Luego, me besó sobre el pelo. Yo miré hacie arriba y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Reiko... - susurró. Sujetó mi rostro con su mano derecha y lo elevó mientras él se curvaba un poco para así, poder juntar de nuevo nuestros labios.

- N-No sé si deberíamos...En medio de un bosque...

Él rió.

- ¿No te parece...morboso? - dijo. Recreando en parte la conversaión de la otra noche. Yo entrecerré los ojos.

- Pues me parece más... Apetecible la cama de mi habitación... - Razoné. - O la tuya... -Apunté después, regresando mi cara a su torso. Ardía. Pero estaba claro que no era por fiebre.

Regresó sus manos a el abrazo, con una sonria en sus labios.

- Te quiero. - Confesó. Bastante serio. -Y quiero hacerlo contigo esta noche. Quiero... Quiero que seas mi chica. - Pidió, sorprendido de la forma en la que lo pidió. Como si no se creyera que él, el mayor romántico y portador de frasecitas y adjetivos ocurrentes pidiera con: ''Quiero que seas mi chica''.

Pero a mi me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Su chica. Suya y de nadie más...

Sentí que me mareé unos segundos. Pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Ya no sentía esa verguenza inicial. Ahora, sencillamente, estaba enamorada de alguien a quien conocía.

De mi amigo y compañero. Y ahora, pareja.

- Sí quiero...-Respondí. Y se me antojó como si aceptará la propuesta de matrimonio que me propuso la primera vez que nos vimos... Allá en el no tan lejano día en el que comencé mi aventura... A la cual, le quedaban muchísimas cosas por vivir.

Me abrazó con amor. Ahora le temblaron un poco a él las piernas, pero en seguida se le pasó. Sonreí y evité que mis ojos se humedecieran.

- Entonces... Somo oficialmente una pareja. - Dije.

- Oficialmente. - Repitio, con felicidad en su voz.

¡Ayyyyyyyyys! ¡Qué felicidad me inundó! ¿Sería sano?

Me sentí completa al fin. Totalmente completada. Ma amaba. Me amaba y yo le amaba a él...

Y me sentí preparada para hacer el amor con él.

- Pues _hagámoslo_... - Concedí, excitada. Y pude sentir como su pulso se aceleraba.

( :) Espero que les haya gustado ^ ^ Si es así, dejen un comentario por favor! _ ! Y si no, también. Y me ayudan a mejorar ;D Prometo que intentaré subir el siguiente pronto! ;_;

Y advierto desde ahora que en el capítulo 12 habrá lemmon. Así que si no les va eso, mejor no lean el próximo u_u''. Un besou!~ =D ).


	12. Chapter 12

( ¡Hola! Merci pour les comentarios ^_^ Y no, no sé decir ''comentarios'' en Francés D':

A: ''**shofy cullen weasley **'' te intenté respoder, pero FanFiction me odia xDD Gracias por seguir el fic y comentar=3 Aquí tienes el capítulo 12 y espero que guste.

Ah, y no. No sé por qué te tiene en clímax la historia(?) Tal vez... Tal vez...Comienza el capi(?) xD

Lo de siempre, si no les gusta el lemmon no lean ;_; Y si les gusta o ya han leído, espero que disfruten con mi intento de lemmon xD.)

*Capítulo 12*

- ¿Qu...Qué? - susurró, falto de aire. Se había...¿Puesto nervioso?

No le respondí. En vez de eso, sonreí algo inquieta y comencé a besarle en el pecho.

El cual, ardía como el fuego. Pero no como un fuego normal y corriente.

Por sus venas corría pura pasión. Y en mi caso, no era muy distinto.

Tan sólo que yo no tenía experiencias. Y temía a lo desconocido...

Pero no le temía a él.

Paseé mi lengua por sus fortalecidos pectorales dejando a su paso un leve vestigio de saliva, mientras acariciaba su cintura con algo de fuerza. Aparté con una mano su corbata, dejándola en su hombro sin desconcentrarme de mi tarea.

Estaba decidida a no mostrarme intimidada por la situación. Así que no paré cuando comencé a escuchar los leves -pero crecientes- jadeos de Sanji.

No pasó demasiado hasta que comencé a estimular sus pezones. Tal vez fuera un estímulo algo simple, pero la primeriza aquí era yo.

Lamí su pezón izquierdo moviendo mi lengua a su alrededor, de arriba a bajo y besándolo.

Sentí como Sanji se estremecía un poco. Y entonces me di cuenta de que **yo** le estaba haciendo estremecer. Era yo quien le estaba proporcionando un placer que le hacía temblar.

No lo noté, pero seguro que estaba ruborizada. Al menos él sí lo estaba.

Dejé de lamer su torso y acariciar sus músculos para coger aire y mirarle fugazmente a la cara. Nuestra respiración era agitada.

Él no se movió. Así que determiné mi próximo paso, al menos hasta que Sanji se recuperase del shock en el que le había metido.

Tan excitda como trémula, me puse de rodilla en el suelo con la espalda bien recta. Sanji~san era bastante más alto que yo.

El cocinero abrió los ojos de sorpresa y aguantó la respiración unos segundos. Medio sonrió.

- ¿No decías que eras virgen? - Recordó con tono de burla. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y se rió. Luego volvió a verse serio y suspiró despacio. Se apoyó en el tronco de árbol y se concentró es relajarse.

Le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero eso ya había pasado.

Sanji volvia a ser el experto seductor y semental de siempre.

- Soy todo tuyo. - Concedió, sonriente. Yo alcé las cejas.

Intenté contestarle, pero la voz no quería salir. Y mi cuerpo me tenía otras prioridades.

_Otra_ prioridad...

En seguida me olvidé del tono socarrón de Sanji y me invadió una fogosidad ardiente.

Esperé a que esta disminuyera un poco, pero sólo crecía.

Sanji cambió el peso de pierna, impaciente. Yo me mordí el labio inferior y me aparté el cabello de la cara.

Llevé mis manos al borde de su pantalón y sin su ayuda lo bajé despacio hasta abandonarlo a sus pies. De pronto algo cayo encima de mí, sobresaltándome. Lo cojí y lo miré. Luego miré a Sanji, que contenía una sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta tirarme corbatas a la cabeza cuando estoy concentrada? - dije, algo molesta.

Él asintió y me dedicó una tan embaucadora media sonrisa que no pude evitar cortar mi respiración.

¿Cómo podía excitarme tanto? Apreté mis piernas... Deseaba que me tocara como hizo la última vez... Mi cuerpo lo reclmaba.

Dejé a un lado su corbata y comencé a magrear (LOL) su zona erógena por encima de su ropa interior.

El rubio pasó de los ingrávidos jadeos y unos más notorios. Apretó con fuerza la corteza del árbol. Su pecho, - cubierto de saliva y sudor. - subía y bajaba con pesadez a momentos, rápidez a otros.

Dependiendo de qué zona rozara su placer se incrementaba.

Yo también había comenzado a jadear. No me había tocado aún, pero ya estaba casi tan caliente como él. Mis piernas temblaban por la opresión que hacía en ellas.

_Necesitaba_ que me tocara.

Ante mi vacilación Sanji se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado apoyado en el tronco.

Ya no había rastro de sorna o de ganas de bromear en su rostro. Estaba muy libidinoso. Notaba el placer y las ansias de más. Y yo también lo sentía.

Sin vacilar bajó su ropa interior masculina hasta donde se encontraban sus pantalones, dejando ver la imponente erección que tenía. En ese momento sufrí una especie de mini-orgásmo.

Al hacerlo jadeó ligeramente, dolorido...

¿Las erecciones dolían? Yo no sabía eso...!

Y no me agradaban las cosas que dañarán a Sanji. Así que decidí ''deshacerme'' de aquello. Aliviandole.

Puros motivos caritativos (?) Claro, claro...

Mojé mis labios y agaché la cabeza entre sus piernas (ajajaja, Sanji abierto de piernas xDD) y comencé a lamer su miembro con bastante profesionalidad. (?)

Sanji dejó de jadear en alto y pasó a GEMIR con todas las letras.

Pasé mi lengua por su virilidad de abajo a arriba, estimulando de todas las maneras que se me ocurrían su órgano sexual.

Al rato de notar que sus gemidos ya no subían más el volumen, me atreví a hacerle una felación en toda regla...

... Pues va a ser que no se me daba mal esto del sexo y la lujuría de la que tanto ponía al rubio.

Sanji echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca con fin de no armar un escándalo.

Una vez pareció asegurarse de que conservaba el auto-control, llevó sus manos mi cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos en afán de subir la intensidad de la placentera felación.

Y así lo hice. Y también lo hicieron los gemidos y murmullos casi inlegibles del cocinero.

Saqué su miembro de mi boca y me dispuse a lamer de nuevo la zona, mientras con mi man derecha seguía masturbándole. Me pareció más fácil darle gozo de este modo, siceramente.

- Oh dios...!..A-Ah Reiko sí... ¡Aah! Más rápido!...Um...

Su pene, (agh, Odio decir penexD) no podía estar más duro y erecto. No tardaria en llegar al clímax o eso me pareció a mí. Así que, algo a mi pesar, cesé de estimularle. A modo de disculpa le di un suave beso _ahí_ y levanté la cabeza.

Me dio una pequeña bajada de tensión. Pero siempre me pasaba eso.

Sanji me miraba con una estraña expresión. Con los ojos algo entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, mientras se abastecia de aire.

Pestañée un par de veces.

- ¿Qué...? - farfullé casi sin despegar los labios.

- Me has hecho ser el uke sin que me diera cuenta. - Acusó, al fin con atisbos de una sonrisa que intentaba esconder.

Suspiré, aliviada. Pensaba que le había hecho daño o algo así.

- Eh, que me he quedado tan sorprendida como tú. - Respondí.

Ambos reímos en bajo.

Incluso en un momento como ese era el hombre más amable y tierno que jamás había conocido.

Pensé de pronto el Luffy. Cosa que me descolocó por completo.

- Como buen caballero, me prece impropio que una damisela se vea obligada a tomar iniciatiba.

Dicho esto, me tumbó en el suelo con dulzura y se colocó encima de mí. Desnudo como estaba. (e/é)

Enseguida regresó el aura excitante. Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero nos veíamos perfectamente.

Cómo las sombras actuaban sobre nuestros cuerpos, las oportunas brisas que nos recordaban que seguíamos en una isla y no en una especia de nirvana, el olor a noche...

Me dio la impresión de que me había equivocado en que una cama del barco era más apetecible que _esto._

Esto era mágico.

Sanji acarició mi cuerpo por encima del liviano y corto ''camisón'' que a estas alturas ya se ceñía totalmente a mí cuerpo. Marcando mis curvas, mis pechos...

- Aah... - gemí en bajo, cerrándo los ojos despacio y saboreando ese momento. Mi piel recordaría cada una de sus dulces y excitantes caricias.

- Vaya... - dijo, más bien para si. - ¿Tan cachonda estás ya...?

Abrí un ojo y le miré mal, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No me miraba, así que estaba hablando consigo mismo. Intenté que no me hiciera gracia, pero me pareció muy divertido.

El rubio rió en un suspiro, con un toque algo melancólico(?)

- Eres perfecta. - Dijo. Yo me sonrojé de nuevo.

- No lo soy... -Respondí. Seguramente él se refería mi cuerpo, mientras que yo hablaba a un tono más interior. Aún que tampoco era cierto que era ''perfecta'' físicamente.

¡Ojalá fuera un poco más alta!

- Sí. Para mí, si que lo eres. - Insistió mientras se colocaba totalmente sobre mí, sujetando mis muñecas contra en suelo con sus manos y se curvaba para besarme.

Yo abrí un poco la boca para permitir que entrara. Comenzó a mover los labios y nuestras lenguas se reencontraron en mi boca.

En verdad todos sus encuentros era memorables. Me dejó sin respiración enseguida...

- Tú eres lo más perfecto que...- volvió a besarme.

Nuestras respiraciones eran, cada vez, un poco más dificultosas.

- Te quiero...- susurró, y me besó.

Abrí los ojos y le miré, sitiendo de nuevo ese flechazo que sentía al verle...

-Te quiero, Sanji. - Contesté. Y le besé, sellando de alguna manera este importante momento de oasis en un mar de pasión abrasadora.

En ese momento aparcamos nuestro miedo a sufrir. Éramos nosotros. Él y yo.

Y el fuego que sentíamos en nuestro interior.

Me quitó el corto camisón dejándome así relativamente desnuda. Tan sólo con la ropa interior inferior...

Me dio un poco de verguenza, pero le deseaba demasiado. Además, él no había tenido reparos en desnudarse para mí. Me incorporé y me abracé a él, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y juntando nuestros pechos...

Me besó en el cuello repetidas veces, haciendo que descargas de placer recorrieran mi piel, conductora de la suya.

Su manos me sujetaban desde la cintura y la acariciaba.

Pasó a besarme las clavículas. A pasar su humedecida lengua por ellas.

- Sanji... - pronuncié sin ningún fin.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos. Pasó su lengua por ellos también.

Me aplicó suaves besos y subió una de sus manos hasta uno de mis senos. Lo masajeó con fuerza, mientras que con el dedo índice estimulaba mi pezón. Lo mismo hizo con su lengua en la pareja de éste.

Lamiendo y mordisqueando mi pezón y estimulando el otro con la mano, me sujeté al rubio con fuerza.

¿Cómo había soportado él tanta complacencia sin armar alboroto?

Y con lo sensible que era yo...

- No te coartes... No creo que esos despierten por un poco de ruido... -Pidió con entusiasmo en la voz.

- Va-Vale... - concedí. Había pensado en decirle algo más a lo: ''Omg, ¿te pone hacerme gritar?'' Cosa que era obvia, vale. Pero de todos modos no fui capaz de habar tanto.

No tardé en gemir de forma seguida y creciente. Además estaba segura de que Sanji estaba haciendo lo posible por hacerme gritar.

Nos movimos y me posicionó sentada sobre él.

Volvía a estár totalmente duro. Latente.

- Reiko... -dijo sin mucha voz y bastante rápido. - ¿Puedo...?

Llevó sus manos a los laterales de la única prenda que continuaba en su lugar, bajándola.

Yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas, deteniéndole. Me miró suplicante. Yo le sonreí.

- Sólo te pido que seas suave. ¿Sí? - sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa que tanto adoraba...

- Por supesto. - Prometió.

Regresé mis manos a sus hombros y me abracé a él de nuevo, preparada.

O eso pensaba yo.

Dejó mi ropa interior junto con la demás, a un lado. Noté su miembro directamente contra mi piel. Apreté un poco las manos, nerviosa... Sanji me besó en la mejilla.

- Te prometo que será lo menos doloroso posible. - Tranquilizó. - Ahora te toca relajarte a ti, amor mío, y sólo mío... - sonrió.

Asentí no muy convencida.

- Bien... - dijo, y comenzó a acariciar mi zona erógena con la mano, con suavidad.

terminó sintiendose placenteramente doloroso, necesitando que estimulara más fuerte.

- Sigue... - animé con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en su hombro, ansiosa de..de...

Francamente, ansiosa de él.

Tan sólo mirarle era suficiente. Su voz, sus gestos...

Sanji. Su nombre, su persona en si...

Decididamente, eso era el amor.

Haciendome caso, estimuló directamente mi clitoris con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. En círculos, lentamente y después salvajemente deprisa, lubricando...

- Ah, ah...! Ah...!.. San...ji...Aah! Dame más...! Umh! - no sabía bien que decía, pero no era capaz de pensar frases complejas.

- Estás muy... Mojada... - susurró, gimiendo tras decirlo.

Seguro que le volvía a doler su miembro.

- Pues métemela... - solté en un suspiro. Seguía tocando con sus ágiles manos y me costaba incluso oirle.

- ¿Seguro? - dudó.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo ya? - pregunté. Tal vez aún no estuviese listo. Pero yo notaba su virilidad totalmente erizada y latente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, únicamnete acompañados por el sonido de la masturbación que me estaba haciendo el cocinero. Sonido que, por cierto, era realmente excitante.

Con un rápido y ansioso movimiento regresó a tumbarme. Me sujetó por los brazos.

- Ábrete de piernas. - Ordenó.

Le miré a los ojos. Estaba serio.

Obedecí.

- Reiko... -comenzó. - Si te hago daño, cualquier daño que no puedas soportar te pido por favor que me lo digas y pararé. - Redactó atropellando las palabras.

Asentí, descansando la mejilla sobre la tierra y dejándo que mi flequillo tapara parte de mi rostro.

Sanji suspiró.

Después, comenzó a introducir muy poco a poco su miembro en mí.

Agarré con fuerza la tierra del suelo.

Siguió introduciendo...

Mis manos ya eran puños. Me dolía. Pero pensaba soportarlo.

Aún que no pude evitar dejar escapar algún gemido, esta vez de dolor.

- Ya falta poco... - Prometió Sanji, esforzándose en no hacerme daño.

Para él habría de ser complicado. Ya estaría acostumbrado y desería más placer.

Y al tener que ayudarme sería doloroso para él aguatar. Pero lo hacía. - Ya está dentro. - dijo, algo aliviado. Expiró el aire que había aguantado y respiró deprisa.

Comenzó a mover muy ligeramente las caderas estándo dentro de mí.

Experimenté un dolor acentuado y gran durante varios segundos, pero me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.

Una vez se pasaron esos segundos en lo que oficialmente dejé de ser virgen, se manifestó un tremendo e impresionante placer que jamás antes había sentido. Dejé de morder mi labio para gemir, jadear y demás.

El rubio de mis sueños sonrió al ver que había logrado superar el dolor y me había entregado a él en _cuerpo_ y alma.

El movimeinto de caderas fue más y más pronunciado hasta que alcanzamos un ritmo frenético.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro hasta perderse en mi largo cabello plateado. Pero era una mezcla de felicidad y exceso de placer.

El cocinero también gemía con fuerza y constancia. Murmurándo de vez en cuado cosas.

Mayoritariamente, mi nombre predominaba sus desvaríos.

Yo ya vivía en un continuo desvarío en el que su nombre era prioridad desde hacía días, casi une semana.

Me abrazó por la cintura y tiró de mí hasta quedar yo sobre él, sin dejar en ningún momento de hacer el amor.

Por alguna razón, esa posición me resultaba mucho más placentera.

Y estaba segura de que Sanji lo sabía...

No aguanté demasiado en nuestra nueva postura, y obtuve el orgasmo más completo, duradero y placentero que jamás había experimentado; y me corrí sobre el rubio sin ningún remedio posible.

Sanji, al sentir como llegaba al clímax sobre él y escucharme gritar de aquella manera, experimentó; satisfecho, su porpio orgasmo. Gimiedo de manera MUY escandalosa y corriéndose además _dentro de mí. _Lo que me facilitó un poco más de placer en aquella perfecta noche de amor y lujuria.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos.

Practicamente ya había amanecido por completo. Las sombras casi eran invisibles y todo volvía a tener luz y cordura.

Pero yo sólo era capaz de ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo y agotado de Sanji, y viceversa.

Se incorporó y dejé de estar sobre él, sin cesar de mirarnos, aún con un deje de excitación encima.

Esa que siempre queda cuando amas a la otra persona.

Comenzamos a escuchar movimiento donde habíamos acampado, y no tan lejanas voces de mañana.

''Te amo''

Nos abrazamos ante un pensamiento en común, ya sin lujuria o libinidad...

- Uoooooooooooooooo! La marina está en la Isla! - Escuchamos gritar a Usuff.

Sanji y yo nos miramos, tensos.

- ¿¡Smoker!

(HJGDCHSDGCD LEMMON o_o ... Valee es el primer lemmon **oficial** que he hecho.

Así que no sean duros conmigo ;_; Pero por favor, dejen sus comentarios opinando y ayudandome a mejorar :'D Ante todo, espero que les haya gustado. *Cruza los dedos* (L) ^_^

Un besou~ a todos! :D ).


	13. Chapter 13

(Gracias a ambas por los comentarios. Que digan que me salió bien el lemmon me emociona mucho ;_; ¡Gracias! ^ ,^ Y bueno, que SIEMPRE me olvido:

**Disclaimer: **One Piece **no** me pertenece. Es propiedad del adorable y delirante **Eiichiro Oda. **Si fuera mío cierto rubio perdería su ropa sospechosamente seguido (?)

Así mismo, este FanFic es original mío como los personajes: _Reiko Suzuki, Kenshi Suzuki, Kasuô, Saeki _y demás personajes que no hayan salido en el manga o anime original.)**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Capítulo 13*<strong> "Going Merry_*~_

Qué fácil se venían las cosas abajo. ¿Qué habían pasado? ¿Segundos?

No tardamos nada en vestirnos. Aún que al regresar apurados al ''campamento'' tuvimos que volver a vestirnos con ropa de día. Un rollo...

Todos apuraban a recojer y partir hacia el barco. Pero aún así encontraron momento de mirarnos con recelo al rubio y a una servidora.

Bah...! Mirar a otro lado y pensar en melodías, decía mi madre.

- ¿Dónde te metiste, Sanji? - preguntó apurado el capitán. - ¡Hace como cinco minutos que muero de hambre!

- ¡Cállate y coge eso, Luffy! - Regañó Sanji señalándo un hornillo.

- ¡Vaale vaale!

- ¡Zoro, toma! ¡Lleva esto! - Ordenó la navegante colocando sobre la caja que sostenía el espadachín un montón de ropa y algunos perfectos bocetos de la Isla. Zoro la miró mal.

- ¡ Zoro Zoro, toma! - Siguió el renito, sumándole varios objetos de medicina.

- Espadachín-san...- Y con cara de disculpa colocó sobre el gran montón de trastos una especie de descodificador dorado. Zoro adquirió un tic de lo más preocupante (?)

- ¡AAAAAAH, Zoro, Lleva esto, y esto y...¡Y esto!... ¡Y de paso escoltame!... ¡Lleva esto! - Usuff casi se veía desesperado mientras hacía que la montaña de objetos sepultara a Zoro, que ya temblaba de enojo. Sanji se rió de él y no sé cómo el peliverde se las ingenió para tirarle algo de su ''equipaje''.

Pero, ¿dónde andaba Smoker? Yo no lo veía...

También era cierto que jamás lo había visto. Pero de todos modos no lo veía.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está Smoker? - pregunté mientras lo buscaba por los marchitados alrededores. - ¡Yo no lo veo!

- ¡Waaah! - Exclamó Nami. - ¿¡Y si nos espera en el barco!

Las tres chicas, Usuff y Chopper detuvimos la marcha, mientras que los otro tres tardaron como tres zancadas más en hacerlo.

- ¿¡Qué os pasa ahora! - Vociferó Zoro, que era el que más cosas cargaba.(8D) - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Oye, no les grites a mis musas! - Respondió Sanji con enfado.

- ¡Que te calles!

- ¡Vete al diablo, marimô de...!

- ¡Uaaaaah, al suelo! - Gritó el capián mientras reía y se agachaba. Todos lo miramos con una ceja alzada.

Entonces una especie de bomba de humo pasó exactamente por encima del agazapado Luffy y cayó frente a nosotros. Un muy espeso humo asfixiante que desprendía esa cosa nos hizo toser y retroceder con los ojos doloridos.

- ¡Demonios Luffy! - dijo el tirador frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. - ¡Sobraba esa risa!

A lo que el sombrero de paja contestó con otra sonora carcajada. Escuchamos como Luffy dejaba en el suelo el montón de objetos que, apresurado, había recojido. Zoro hizo lo mismo sin rechistar más y Sanji lo imitó.

Todo estaba envuelto en un humo cegador que parecía poder palparse.

De pronto ese humo cobró vida y fue realmente palpable. Tanto, que nos atrapó a la mayoría en una trampa de humo diabólico.

Y como si de un filme de terror se tratase, Smoker surgió de la nada sin que el humo le molestase en nada. Se acercó a nosotros, no sé bien si con expresión seria o de enfado.

Fumaba dos gruesos puros al mismo tiempo. Vaya, qué ingenioso (?).

- Sombrero de paja. - Dijo como quien dice un improperio. Buscó al susodicho, pero no estaba. Tampoco estaban ni Zoro, ni Sanji, ni Robin.

Así que los únicos lentos que terminamos atrapados fuimos Nami, Chopper, Usuff y yo.

Adiós a mi autoestima de futura luchadora pirata.

- ¡No! ¡No pienso morir tan joven! ¡Traidores del demonio! - Usuff vociferó un buen rato cosas por el estilo. Terminé por dejar de escucharle. Nami trataba de soltarse sin éxito y Chopper estaba como en coma, farfullando cosas como Usuff y recobrando a ratos la consciencia en busca de Zoro o Sanji.

No sabía si mi espada podría cortar humo. Pero recordaba que mi padre había dicho que era el mejor filo existente en todos los siete mares.

Y Zoro me lo confirmó, incluso teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos en Grand Line.

De todas maneras mis muñecas estaban aprisionadas y no llegaba a alcanzar mi katana.

_Maldición...!_

Smoker frunció en ceño. Luego, tras reconocer sus presas reparó en mí. Durante un segundo el desconcierto poseyó su rostro. Se me acercó.

- ¿Y esto qué es...? - Habló más bien para si, mientras orientaba mi rostro hacia él con la mano.

Juraría haber escuchado en ese momento bufar a alguien con enojo...

- ¿Esto...? - farfullé enfadada. _¿Esto? Smoker _gruñó en bajo. Miró a ningún lado en concreto y habló en alto.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que haceis ahora! ¿Rehenes?

El silencio hizo presencia. ¿Una rehén? Así que ese hombre descamisado pensaba que _yo_ era una prisionera...

Reprimí mis ganas de gritarle que yo era pirata.

- Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Es una prisionera! - Chilló el tirador emocionado ante la esperanza.

Nami lo asesinó con la mirada.

[Mini nuevo enfoque] :3

Me senté sobre esos dos cabezashuecas mientras trataba de pensar un plan. Normalmente Nami hacía estas cosas... Lo de pensar, no lo de sentarse sobre Sanji y Luffy.

Eso sería raro.

- ¡Marimô, quítate de encima! - exclamó en bajo el cocinero, molesto. Muy molesto.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Que si te sientas encima no puedo golpear al tío del humo! - se quejó el capitán.

- ¡Que os calleis la boca! - Les regañé mientras les golpeaba con el mango de una de mis espadas.

_Agh. Piensa Zoro..._

- ¡Rolonoa! Ese desgraciado está tocando a mi...!

- ¡Chitón! - le corté, esforzándome por pensar un plan a parte de ir allí y luchar con Mal Humo.

¿Dónde puñetas se había metido Robin?

- ¿Tú qué, Sanji? - Preguntó Luffy con esa inocencia tan notable. Yo no habría podido formular esa cuestión sin que se notara que busco una respuesta en concreto...

...Una parte de mí desvió la atención a ellos, no comprendo muy bien por qué...

- ¿Eh? - dijo Sanji. Luego frunció el ceño. - Pues mi novia. ¿Qué si no?

- ¿¡Cómo! - Me sobresalté, haciendo tal vez demasiado ruido.

¿Y por qué me daba por gritar ahora?

[Fin del nuevo mini enfoque] :3

Tan pronto somo Smoker me soltó, llevé mi mano a la espalda, la desenvainé y la ubiqué hacia el marine en un rápido corte.

En ese segundo aprendí que por muy buena arma que se tenga, si no se sabe usar pierde mucho poder...

Aún así tenía una espada _muy_ fuerte...

Con mi poca fuerza partí de una forma muy limpia su arma. Una especie de espada tridente o...o... La verdad no tenía ni idea de qué era el arma de Smoker. Fuera lo que fuera, ya no servía.

Él había reaccionado _muy, muy deprisa_. Desenvainó casi medio segundo después que yo...

Pero ya veis lo que es la vida (?)

Su ''espada'' calló al suelo, partida. Abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró.

Esto pareció desconcentrarle lo suficiente como para que el humo desapareciera.

- ¡Corred! - Ordenó Zoro mientras salía de unos matorrales. Llevaba a Luffy sujeto impidiendo que que se enzarzara en una lucha perdida contra Smoker. Los demás obedecieron.

Yo estaba bastante sorprendida. Como Smoker. Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos mientras mirábamos los restos de su curioso estoque.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Sanji corrió hacia mí, (Nota autora: OMG, Sanji es tan LINDO! *_*). Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí.

- ¡Vamos! -Exclamó con fuerza.

- ¡TASHIGI! - Llamó Smoker mientras corría tras nosotros. Pero le habíamos sacado una considerable ventaja.

- ¡No! ¡Esa otra vez no! - gritó Zoro apurando más el paso.

- ¿¡Y nuestras cosas! -clamó Nami.

Todos miramos hacia atrás sin detener el paso, pero nuestras cosas no estaban...

Lo comprendimos todo cuando vimos unas manos emerger del suelo y llevarse unas bolsa en dirección al barco.

Tal vez sonara macabro... Pero todo esto resultaba muy divertido.

Mire al rededor y observé a mis camaradas... Luego miré mi mano y de ella a Sanji...

Tanto Luffy como él sonreían. Y yo también. Casi ni pude subsanar una carajada.

Todos me miraron y al comprenderme, sonrieron.

- ¡Vamos! - saltó Luffy con ímpetu.

Escapamos por bastante poco. Siendo franca, fue sin duda gracias a Nico Robin.

Ella ya estaba en el barco cuando llegamos y lo había puesto en marcha controlando con máxima exactitud el tiempo.

Pero no nos libramos de una complicada huida/lucha con algunos enormes -pero bastante lentos en comparaición.- barcos de la marina.

Por la cubierta del barco resonaba el repiqueteo del sonido del martillo de Usuff.

Había algunas fugas por la parte del casco del barco, la quilla tenía unas bastantes grietas con muy mala pinta... Y yo no sabía mucho de albañilería, y menos sobre embarcaciones...

Pero estaba claro que el Going Merry necesitaba un reparo YA.

El viento oscilaba mi pelo dejándose ver mi rostro cubierto por la preocupación.

Con las cejar arqueadas miré al curioso masarón de Meri...

E incluso, miren si estoy loca, me dio la impresión de que éste adquirió -fugazmente- una expresión de consuelo para mí... El propio barco.

Sacudí con energía la cabeza y volví a mirar. Pero volvía a estar todo como antes.

Mantuve un buen rato mis ojos verdes hacia ese lugar hundida en mis cavilaciones hasta que Luffy, ajeno a la realidad del barco, me llamó para ir a su cuarto.

Esa noche, mientras cenábamos mis compañeros conversaban sobre Smoker.

Yo mantenía mi concentración en mi plato.

- ¿Cómo diablos habrá llegado ese hasta donde estábamos? - preguntó sin obtener respuesta Usuff.

- Sabe Dios. Lo importante es que lo hemos perdido de vista. - Argumentó Sanji mientras dejaba una fuente con comida sobre la mesa. Comida que en seguida adquirió Luffy seguido de ser regañado por el rubio.

- Otra vez. - Rió el renito, al que se le unieron los demás.

¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta?

- ¿Te ocurre algo, sirenita? - preguntó Sanji tras mirarme. A veces dirigía su vista hacia mí sin más motivo que ver. Yo le respondía con una enamorada sonrisa. Pero esta vez no sonreí.

- Tiene razón. Desde que salimos de la Isla luces muy triste. - Reflexionó Usuff mientras me analizaba. - ¿Pasó algo allá?

Sanji escupió su bebida, empapando al peliverde.

- No... - Respondí sin prestar atención a la nueva pelea de esos dos. -Pasó justo después de salir de allí...

Las conversaciones privadas cesaron para fijarse en mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rei? - indagó el Mugiwara. Yo le miré cabizbaja.

- No sé como decirlo pero... El... barco... - Miré al suelo.

Todos parpadearon con confusión.

-¿Qu...Qué le pasa a Meri...? - preguntó Usuff con cara de preocupación mal finjida, con los brazos cruzados.

Le miré con pena... Sabía lo importante que era el barco para él en especial...

- Se muere... - Dije

La ofuscación inundó la cocina. Usuff pareció quedar paralizado.

- ¿¡Cómo que se muere! - Articuló Luffy. - ¡No puede morirse!

- Aún es cierto que tiene ya muchos golpes... - Farfulló Zoro, adquiriendo la cara de reflexión que tenía yo.

- _Mierda..._- Murmuró Sanji mientras se sentaba y encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso, Reiko? - pregunto Robin. - ¿Sabes de albañilería?

- ¡Uoh! ¿¡Puedes repararlo! - saltó Luffy, esperanzado. Esperanza que me heló y rompió el corazón de pena.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No sé de eso pero... A Kasuô le gustaban mucho los barcos... Una vez salvó a unos visitantes de morir porque vio el estado del barco...

Usuff dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa sembrando el silencio. Se dirijió a mí.

- ¡No puedes decir esas cosas! - me gritó. - ¡Meri sigue navegando! ¿¡No lo ves!

Sanji se levantó amenazante.

- Tú, ese tono no me gusta.

- El barco de aquellos visitantes de veía bastante bien... Pero en realidad tenía la quilla a punto de partirse por completo y las estructuras destrozadas... Por no hablar de las placas ext...

- ¡CÁLLATE! - volvió a golpear la mesa haciendo temblar todo.

- ¡Usuff, calmate! - gritó Zoro. - ¡Rei sólo está informándonos del estado del barco!

- ¿¡Y ella qué sabe del barco! - Estaba gritando mucho... Se veía realmente enojado.

- Sabe que está en las últimas... - concordó Nami, abatida.

- ¡No lo sabe! ¡_Maldita sea! ¡Esa _no tiene ni ide...! - Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sanji le asestó una fuerte patada que mandó al tirador contra la puerta. Todos le miramos y yo me levante.

- ¡_Sanji..._! -Exclamé.

- No te atrevas a menospreciarla nunca más, bastardo. - Amenazó con un profundo enfado.

- ¡Sanji! - corearon Nami y Chopper.

- Cocinero-san...

- Necesitamos un carpintero. Y lo necesitamos ya. - Aclaró el trajeado. - Es lo único que Reiko estaba diciendo.

Yo me abracé al brazo de Sanji. En parte para que no golpeara a Usuff de nuevo, en parte porque necesitaba sentirle cerca...

- ..._¡Rayos...!_ - Masculló el musulmán(?) y salió dando un portazo.

- Usuff... - Susurré.

- No te preocupes, Rei... - Me ''consoló'' el espadachín. - Se le pasara. Es un poco sensible con el tema de El alma de Merry... - explicó mientras se sentaba de nuevo y bebía sake.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Reiko? - preguntó el capitán, como si no hubiese prestado atención a nada de lo ocurrido. - ¿El Alma de Merry se...Muere?

Todos adquirimos de nuevo esa faz entristecida por la realidad, a la cual le faltaba el tacto...

Asentí despacio mientras me apoyaba en Sanji.

- Entonces... Vamos a por un carpintero. - Dijo Chopper, intentando animarnos a todos con una sonrisita dudosa. Una sonrisita que nos hizo sonreir con cariño a todos.

Sí, incluso a Zoro (O_ó). Hablando de Zoro, éste miraba a Sanji asesinamente y luego me miraba a mí... Entrecerré los ojos y me escondí tras mi novio... Y me sonrojé al pensar en la palabra ''novio''. ¿Qué habría dicho ahora mi delirante cocinero?

- Vamos a por el mejor carpintero. -Corrigió Luffy, sonriente.

Todos le miramos ya con una nueva sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a salvar al Going Merry!

* * *

><p>( Siguiente capítulo, Water Seven! (?) :33 Siento haber tardado tanto D: Y sólo decir que pronto me darán las asesinas llamadas notas, así que no sé cuándo podré seguir. Pero prometo hacer lo posible, ¿vale? :) Mientras tanto, espero que os contenteis con este capítulo y que os guste, claro! Y también espero unos hermosos comentarios dando vuestra opinión ^ ^ Un besou~<p>

y felices fiestas~ :D ).


	14. Chapter 14

( Comprenderé que querais matarme ;_; O que ya no espereis mi Fic(?) ¿Cuánto llevo sin dar señales de vida? ¡Lo siento! Pero en fin, os agradezco los comentarios:3

Ahora sí, capítulo 14.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda hasta nueva señal. Mientras tanto nos conformaremos con esta historia mía:D

*Capítulo 14~* "Cuestión de...¿Orgullo?"~

Suspiré...

Habían pasado DOS días y Usuff seguía esquivándome... Fruncía el ceño cuando me veía, se levantaba abandonando lo que estuviese haciendo y se iba con aires molestos. Y claro, eso desencadenaba en otra serie de malos gestos por parte de Sanji, que no toleraba ese comportamiento por parte del francotirador.

- Como siga así se va a ganar una puñetera paliza.- Comentó el cocinero mientras fregábamos los platos. El sol brillaba y apenas había nubes. Casi todos estaban fuera, a excepción de Zoro, Sanji y yo.

- Déjale en paz. Ya se le pasará.- Contestaba una y otra vez el espadachí, que bebía sake sentado en la mesa de la cocina, empeñado en no dejarnos solos al rubio y a mí.

Los miré a ambos, inexpresivos, y volví a suspirar.

Esto estaba bajando los ánimos de todos. No sólo porque Usuff se comportase de esa manera conmigo, también porque ese mismo comportamiento nos recordaba al decadente estado de nuestro barco, tan compañero omo cualquiera de nosotros.

- Me odia...- Dije de pronto al terminar de fregar, sombría. Sanji, vestido con su camisa naranja con rayas y el chaleco del traje, me sujetó por lo hombros y me miró a los ojos, haciéndome sonrojar.

- No tiene motivos para eso, Reiko~Chan. Está dólido por Mery. Todos lo estamos. Y se está comportando como un crío... Pero no te odia.

Le mantuve la mirada hasta que sentí lágrimas en los ojos y la bajé. Sanji me acarició el pelo.

Zoro observaba la escena serio, bebiendo y con un ojo cerrado.

Sanji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego reparó en Zoro y se calló con un leve rubor.

- ¿Te importa, marimô?

- Para nada ceja revirada. Hablad cuanto querais.- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

Sanji lo miró de la peor de las maneras e hizo ademán de contestarle. Pero en lugar de eso bufó y regresó su atención a mí.

- Lo que quiero decir es que...

- ¡Vaya! ¡El pinche sabe hablar con seriedad a una mujer! - se burló el peliverde.

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! - Exclamó Sanji.- ¡Te voy a mandar de vuelta a la Isla del Cielo de una patada, marimô de mierda!

Entonces Zoro se levantó dejando con fuerza y haciendo mucho ruído el vaso en la mesa. Le dedicó una no muy bonita palabra a Sanji y me arrebató de sus manos y me sacó de allí con aires tranquilos, dejando a Sanji con la sorpresa en el cuerpo y dando un portazo.

- Se..¿Se puede saber qué haces, Zoro?- Pregunté aún siendo arrastrada por su fuerza. Me llevó hasta el fondo del naranjal de Nami que estaba plantado en el braco. Una vez en el centro me soltó y se sentó d epienar y brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en el suelo. Así como solían sentarse los niños cabezotas y enfadados.

Le observé durante unos minutos. Su mirada no se movía del suelo, a excepción de los momentos en los que yo hacía además de volver a la cocina. Entonces su penetrante y severa mirada se clavaba en mí. Suspirando sonoramente dándole a entender mi descontento, me senté a su lado; escondidos por los arbolillos frutales.

- ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya?

- No.

- Pero quiero irme.

- He dicho que no.

- ¿Esto es sólo para fastidiar a Sanji? - le dije acercandome a él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esta ves no me respondió.

Como media hora después me cansé y, enfadada, me levanté y me posicioné frente al malhumorado espadachín, con las manos en la cintura y las piernas separadas formando una ''V'' del revés. Zoro me miró y alzó las cejas.

- ¡Ya me he cansado, marimô! ¡Me voy ahora mismo!- Le dije indignada, a lo que respondió con una inescondible carcajada. Pestaneé confusa.

- ¡Pero si pretendes parecerte a Sanji...! -Dijo entre risas, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sonrojé y no sólo por vergüenza. Un arrebato de enojo contras ese _marimô andante_ me hizo dar un paso en su dirección sin muy buenas intenciones.

Lo que pasó después no sólo cesó sus irritantes mofas, sino que hizo presencia un silencio aplastante...

El barco había chocado con algo. Una especia de bache de unos segundos que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre mi compañero en no muy buena... Postura.

Zoro cayó hacia atrás conmigo encima, y dada la anterior cercanía su cabeza quedó entre mis piernas, debajo de mí. Yo, en un triste intento de no caer más apoyé mis manos sobre el suelo y él, en un _torpe_ además de sujetarme, terminó con sus viriles manos en mi femenino

culo. (En serio no encontré un sinónimo mejor xD).

Me sonrojé lo imposible y la respiración de mi compañero se agitó.

- Quie...Qu...¡Quita! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso? - Exclamó apartándome con rudeza. Fruncí el ceño, con el corazón a mil por hora. Ambos quedamos espatarrados por el suelo, rojos y con el pulso disparado.

Pero me sorprendió mucho ver a Zoro así. Me sorprendió verlo... Como yo.

Una parte de mí se sintió orgullosa de haber bajado al gran Zoro Rolonoa de su aura seria y serena. Decidñi responderle cuando volví a tener aire.

- Tu estupidez, Zoro. Que se volvió física y nos chocamos. - Ahora me tocaba burlarme a mí.

Él me miró mal con los ojos entrecerrados.

Más tarde, cuando a Zoro se le pasó ese mal capricho de ''secuestrar'' chicas, descubrimos que habíamos dado a parar contra una vía. Un prototipo de carretera especial-Y según Luffy miesteriosa.- que soportaba el paso de un gran vehículo.

Según una curiosa señora llamada ''Corazón'', con la que nos topamos en una especie de estación o parada, aquello gigante y veloz que hasta casi nos arrolla, era un Tren marítimo. Un gran tren propio de un ambicioso y genial sueño, que fue creado para la prosperidad de un lugar en concreto... Una romántica ciudad de agua llamada...

- ¡Oi, mirad! ¡Eso debe de ser la ciudad que nos indicó la vieja! - Vociferó el capitán sobre el mascarón de nueustro maltrecho barco.- ¡Es enoooorme!

- ¡Water Seven, la ciudad de los mejores carpinteros navales!- Acompañana Usuff a gritos, y que parecía haber olvidado su enfado conmigo ya que me sonrió y todo.

Yo también sonreí, aliviada. Y dirijí mis verdes ojos a la ciudad de agua; inmensa, espectacular, singular y romántica.

Y lo mejor de todo, claramente...

¡Mi primera ciudad! ¡Yaay! ¡Por fin mi deseo se vería satisfecho!

Era imposible qu eninguno escondiera su emoción, a excepción de Robin. Se veía contenta, pero su matiz serio jamás la dejaba a solas.

Me descubrió observándola y, ante mi característico rubor, me dedicó una sonrisa que extrañamente supe corresponder. Fue justo cuando decidí hablar con ella cuando Sanji~san me interceptó, con sus aires románticos que lograban hacerme olvidar y dudar de cómo se respiraba.

- Vamos, Reiko~chan. Tenemos que dedicir cómo haremos en la ciudad.- Me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano y vigilaba a Zoro, enojado con haberme ''robado'' cuando pretendía decirme algo.

Me pareció ver como la arqueóloga reía para si ante mis reacciones con el cocinero, y ante las suyas conmigo. Sus gestos sobreprotectores carecían de disimulo.

Dada su indiscutible perspicacia, seguramente estuviera más que enterada de lo nuestro.

Cosa que por cierto, habría que contar.

Nos reunimos como siempre en la cocina que tanto nos había visto carantoñear(?) al rubio y a mí en relativa soledad.

Luffy era increíblemente insitente en colarse en la cocina. Sólo que, desde el momento en el que llegué, Sanji se encontraba más a menudo en ella. Un desbarajuste notable en las rutinarias estratagemas del capitán.

- Bueno. Quedamos así: Luffy, Usuff y yo vamos a cambiar el oro por Berries y a buscar a un carpintero. Los demás os quedareis en el Alma de Merry. - Repasó la navegante una vez encontramos un lugar donde dejar el barco, tras deambular un rato por los inudados canales siguiendo indicaciones de algunos habitantes.

Pocos eran los prejuicios contra unos piratas en esa ciudad.

- ¡Jooo...! Yo también quería ir.. - Comentó Chopper mientras los otros tres se alejaban con Luffy cargando un gran saco con oro de una aventura que no tuve la suerte de vivir.

- Yo también... Nuna he visto una verdadera ciudad. - Dije junto al renito. Robin sonrió.

- Si quereir podemos bajar a dar una vuelta. - Propuso. Ambos la miramos como quien ve a una salvadora divina.

A Nami no debería de molestarle... Sanji iba a comprar, y Zoro se quedaría vigilando. No pasaría nada malo.

(Ñe. Sé que es algo corto, pero cuesta sudor, sangre y paciencia escribir en una tablet D': Tal vez no vean conexión el título con el capítulo, pero el título que conserva con el próximo capítulo :D El quince será mejor que este, que lo haré desde un ordenador directamente ^_^

Espero con toda mi alma que les haya agradado el capi. No se me desesperen, es sólo la introducción en Water Seven; que cuesta ;_; xD

Les agradecería con abrazos y unas galletas que me dejasen un comentario con su opinión :DDD ¡Un beso a todos y juro no volver a ser tan tardona como Reiko en terminar de ducharse(?)! :D ).


	15. Chapter 15

(Gracias por los comentarios eh:3 Y yo que pensaba que ya no interesaba :`D Feliz que me dejais ^ ,^ ¡Y ya el capítulo 15! Y parecía lejano :D Gracias a todos y todas por seguir mi historia, de veras =3 ).

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Capítulo 15*** ~*

Antes de mencionar nada sobre la ciudad, comentar que Zoro se cargó el mástil nada más desembarcar. ( Épic moment xD)

- ¡ Woah! ¡Hay muchas tiendas! - decía emocionado Chopper, entusiasmado y con destellos en los ojos por estar en un lugar tan diferente como viene siendo Water Seven.

Bueno, ni que yo fuera mucho más formal...

- ¡Mira Chopper, gorritos! ¡Gorritos con caritas de gatito!

- ¡¿Dónde?

El médico de a bordo y yo correteábamos de un lado a otro, vigilando sólo de no caernos al canal de agua que atravesaba las calles. Robin nos seguía con paso tranquilo, sonriendo y señalándonos de vez en cuando cosas que, entre la emoción, a nosotros dos se nos había pasado por alto.

Hacía rato que Sanji separado de nosotros para hacer la compra.

Sin ningún pudor a la hora de despedirnos, se acercó a mí bajo la intensa mirada de la arqueóloga, (Chopper estaba distraído con un tenderete de plantas curativas) y acompañado de un tierno ''En nada nos vemos'' y una embaucadora sonrisa, me besó con dulzura en la mejilla.

¿Qué decir?

Notaba el amor correr por mis venas, regalándome una fuerza que me hacía ser feliz.

Y su mirada...

- ¿En qué piensas, Reiko? - preguntó de pronto Robin.

- ¿E-eh?...

Por alguna razón, cada vez que esta chica me hablaba directamente a mí me colapsaba.

Además, a los demás siempre los llamaba por sus oficios. Tipo: ''Cocinero~san'', ''espadachín~san'' o ''navegante~san''... O tan sólo ''Navegante'', ''Médico''...

Incluso a Usuff lo llama ''Naricitas''... Sin duda un mote cariñoso.

Yo simplemente era Reiko ._. Seguramente fuera una tontería, ¡pero no lograba quitarme el tema de la cabeza!

- Si no te molesta la pregunta, claro. - Aclaró, con tono comprensivo.

- Ah, no no. Yo... Yo pensaba en...

¿Debería decirle que pensaba en Sanji?

- Tal vez... ¿Reiko piense en el cocinero? - dijo al ver mi repentina mudez, trasladándome a una tercera persona. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla con aires pensativos, mientras sonreía.

Pestañeé con desconcierto y, al entender, miré al suelo sonrojada. Comencé a juguetear con mis mano delante de mí.

- Ta- Tal vez... - respondí tapándome los ojos con el flequillo.

- Y... ¿Crees que Reiko siente algo...Por el cocinero?

Mi paso cada vez era más irregular y mi mirada más baja.

- Pu... Ss... Yo... Quiero decir, Reiko...

Robin rió en bajo, luego suspiró.

- No creas que intento incomodarte, pero resulta adorablemente divertido verte tan nerviosa por el cocinero.

- A-ah... - tartamudeé. Claro estaba. ¿Cómo no iba esa observadora mujer a saberlo? ¡Y no sólo lo sabía! Sino que además se cachondeaba.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, mientras Chopper -ahora en su forma más parecida a un total reno - seguía caminando, algo más tranquilo. Paramos a comprar unos refrescos y continuamos el camino.

De nuevo Robin rompió el silencio.

- ¿Vais a contar lo de la noche en la Isla del volcán?

Escupí, literalmente, TODO el refresco; atragantándome.

- Vale vale -dijo riendo un poco. - ya lo cojo. No mencionaré nada.

La miré con lágrimas en los ojos, falta de aire y con cara de horror.

¡¿Qué clase de mujer súper espía era esta?

Pero entonces Robin ceso su estar despreocupado y su risa para pasar a mostrarse como en shock. Un hombre ENORME pasó entre nosotras dos, y me pareció escuchar como éste le susurraba algo.

''...CP9...''

**[ Nuevo enfoque ]~**

No me gustaba nada la idea de haber dejado a Sanji duera de mi grupo. Por no decir que odiaba con toda mi alma haberle dejado con Reiko.

Pero por suerte contaba con que sabía que Sanji iba a hacer la compra. Y dejé claro que los demás debían permanecer en el Alma de Merry.

- Naaaami, ¡Deja de mirar al suelo y vamos a decirle a Don Ireburg que reparen al Merry!

- ¿En qué se supone que piensas Nami? - preguntó el tirador, sin poder esconder su felicidad. - ¡Hemos adquirido un montón de Berries! ¿No estás contenta?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! - contesté. - Pero el Merry aún no está reparado, así que todo sigue con la misma gravedad. Démonos prisa. - dije apurando el paso. Usuff llevaba los tres maletines con nuestro imprescidible oro convertido en Berries.

Estaba más que decidido. Tenía, iba a conquistar a Sanji tan pronto como volviésemos a la mar.

Pude ver como Luffy hablaba con aquel chico -cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba - que había literalmente volado hasta llegar a nuestro barco al otro lado del astillero en el que estábamos.

No se le veía buena cara...

**[ Fin del enfoque-Nami]~**

Había perdido tanto a Robin como a Chopper.

La arqueóloga había desaparecido poco después de toparnos que aquel hombre. Justo en el momento en el que ella cambió de actitud.

Intenté advertir a Chopper, preocupada. Pero no pude...

No pude.

Un objeto me lo había impedido. Un objeto que resultó más tentador de lo que creí, pero no por ello menos maldito.

No era más que un cartel. Un sencillo cartel como cuantos había visto con Chopper metros atrás, que indicaban diferentes productos... Rezaba:

'' Billetes: 40 Berries; Tren Marítmo, próximo destino: Isla del Norte Shiro ''.

Tal vez fuera cosa del destino, pero tras meter la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón corto encontré exactamente cuarenta Berries. Los miré sobre la palma de mi mano y la cerré, seria.

Un tren. Un tren que viajaba a gran velocidad sobre el agua. Ni brújulas eternas, ni días de deparación...

Apenas hora y media.

- ¿Quiere un pasaporte a Shiro?

- Q..¿Qué? - dije, confusa. Me hablaba una dependienta, rubia y muy maquillada.

- Que si va a comprar un billete a Shiro. Nadie va, ya que sólo queda de paso a una importante isla con material... - resopló, apoyándose en una mano como si hablase con una amiga de toda la vida. - Esto es una mierda. Estoy en este puesto por acostarme con el marido de la jefa... ¡No ha sido culpa mía! Pero, ¿Sabes? Esa tía es horrible. No me extraña que su marido busque a otra...

- Quiero un billete a Shiro. - pedí sin prestarle verdadera atención. Ella suspiró.

- Serán cuarenta Berries...

Observé un gran reloj. Diez minutos... Casi no había nadie. Unos pocos carpínteros...

Debería haber avisado. El miedo de no volver a verles me inundó, pero algo me decía que debía hacer esto.

Jugué con el billete en mi mano.

- ¡Reiko!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada. Me giré despacio.

Sanji corría hacia mí. El pulso se me disparó... Una sonrisa sin sentido y estupida se me dibujo.

Al menos podría despedirme...

- ¡Reiko! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ahora que lo tenía aquí, me fijé en que Chopper también estaba. Pero él no se había acercado. Seguía en su forma más parecida a un reno, y miraba boquiabierto el billete de mi mano y el tren a mi espalda. - ¡Reiko! - repitió Sanji.

Yo, como una tonta sin palabra, elevé un poco el billete y farfullé.

- Shiro.

Sanji me miró con los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró. Negó con la cabeza.

- No... Ro-Robin ha desaparecido... La encontré en una esquina y desapareció...

- Hace rato que Chopper y yo la perdimos...

- ¿Pensabas irte sin decirmelo? - farfulló. Habia dejado caer las bolsas.

Negué con la cabeza, casi a punto de llorar. Me sentí estúpida.

- No quería... - Sonó el pitido de salida. Me puse nerviosa. - Sanji. - le miré a los ojos. Nos miramos con no muy buenas caras.

Lo pero de todo era que ambos sabíamos que era algo que tenía que hacer... Sola.

Como si el rubio me leyese la mente habló.

- No pienso dejarte ir sola.

Sono un último aviso.

- Tengo que hacerlo sola, Sanji... - susurré. - Llámalo... Cuestión de orgullo. - expliqué sonriendo sin ganas.

Pasaron unos tortuosos y demasiado rápidos segundos. Me sujetó por los hombros y me besó con pasión, apretándome contra él como si el soltarme significase no volver a vernos.

Las lágrimas que guardaban mis ojos no pudieron contenerse.

- Me odiaré por esto... Reiko, iremos a buscarte a la Isla. En barco o en tren. Pero tú no te muevas de ella...

Le abracé siento observados por un alucinado Chopper.

- Te esperaré... - le dije, refiriéndome también a todos. Poco a poco me separé de él, empujada por el poco tiempo que me quedaba para embarcar.

Finalmente Sanji regresó sólo, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo con Chopper, mientras fumaba.

El humo inundó la estación.

- ¡¿Y Rei?

Sanji pasó por su lado sin mirar.

- Cumpliendo su propio destino...

* * *

><p>( Tengo tanta prisa que no puedo comentar nada. Ojalá les guste, de veras. Ojalá me comenten con sus opiniones, sensaciones e ideas. Ojalá Reiko llegue sana a Shiro y ojalá pueda seguir pronto:3<p>

¡Un beso a todos!).


	16. Chapter 16

(Voy a tener que pasar otro temporada sin poder actualizar... Si el cielo pirata lo quiere, con suerte antes del Viernes subo más de un capítulo. Después estaré bastante sin poder continuar :/ Lo siento, pero sabéis que al final siempre vuelvo ;) Hoy vi uno de los nuevos capítulos doblados a Español de One Piece. Hacía bastante que no lo veía y hoy coincidió.

¿Sabéis qué vi? A Zoro atorado en una chimenea cabeza-abajo).

* * *

><p><strong>"Capítulo 15"<strong>_ "Finales y comienzos..."_

Aferré mi espada contra mi pecho, como si eso lograse que el dolor con sentía en éste desapareciera, mientras me alejaba a ras del mar. Notaba como si un hilo que nos unía a los demás y a mí, a mediados que me alejaba, se fuera estirando y estirando.

Pero cada vez era más fino.

Meneé la cabeza ligeramente y suspiré. Sujeté aún con más fuerza a la única compañera que me quedaba ahora. Cerré los ojos y me tembló el labio.

- Sanji... -susurré.

- Sanji. - Dijo Chopper que aún estaba en la estación con el mencionado. - Reiko...¿Nos ha dejado? - preguntó a punto de llorar, ya en su forma de renito adorable.

El cocinero tardó tanto en responder que la expresión de preocupación de Chopper se acentuó tanto que a cualquiera se le enternecería el corazón.

- Claro que no, tonto. - Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado tranquilizadora, mirándole desde -lo que para Chopper.-sería lo alto. - Ella jamás nos dejaría.

- Pero...

- Mira. - Interrumpió mientras se agachaba, como hace un buen padre con su hijo cuando éste está preocupado... Tal vez el renito no lo notase, pero Sanji sintió cómo esa preocupación y esa pena eran asombrosamente parecidas a las de un auténtico niño procupado por su auténtica madre. - Reiko~chan sólo se ha desvíado un día o dos. -Al menos Sanji prefería creer eso.- De todos modos iremos a buscarla en cuanto arreglen el Merry.

Chopper se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus patitas.

- ¿De...De verdad? - preguntó aún inseguro, sollozando. Sanji ensanchó su sonrisa algo forzado pero con convincentes resultados.

- De la buena. - Chopper le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. El rubio le acarició en la cabeza/el sombrero y lo cojió en brazos, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros como tantas veces hacía el reno por sí solo. Se le veía mejor cara.

Ahora Sanji pensó que verdaderamente acaban de atuar como una familia.

- ¡Pues vamos a buscar a Robin y luego a los demás! Seguro que ya enocntaror a un carpíntero que arreglará en barco en un Santiamén!

Sanji rió en bajo y para sí. Aunque le dolió el pecho. Su expresión de tornó a una preocupada y triste. Pensó en mí.

- Vamos pues. - Terminó contestando por no intranquilizar de nuevo a Chopper. Comenzó a alejarse a la fuerza de la estación, que se había quedado desierta, vacía y silenciosa; muerta.

Mientras tanto, en el casi otro extremo de la Isla-ciudad, unos escépticos Luffy y Nami no alcanzaban a creérse que, según diagnóstico, el Going Merry jamás volvería a navegar.

Llegué a la Isla del Norte de Shiro pasada la media tarde.

Para mí descontento se trataba de otra isla con características selváticas.

Las plantas eran gigantes y los árboles altos -la mayoría-. Hacía calor y el aire era pesado y húmedo. Había sonidos de pájaros y de brisas hirviendo que se colaban por entre la flora. La isla no era grande, pero sí espesa. Lo suficiente como para que mi compañero Zoro se deshorientara... Aunque pensé que eso no era muy difícil.

El tren se fue tan rápido como llegó. Lo observé alejarse hacia un orizonte, levándose también consigo su sonido e irónicamente la trinquilidad.

Me quedé sóla.

Elevé la vista, ya más o menos adentrada y no pude evitar ponerme excesiva y violentamente nerviosa. Me costaba respirar. En esa misma isla estaba mi hermano mayor Kenshi...

Me senté en una piedra a la sombra y colgué mi katana a la espalda; en su vaina.

Iba vestida con una camisa sisa de color azul cía, y unos pantalones cortos de rejas semi-transparéntes gris oscuro y con las gomas de la cintura y las piernas totalmente negras. Más unas sandalías enteras de goma azul marino. (Tipo Naruto[?]). Con un curioso toque artístico el cual consistía en la falta de alguna parte, como era la parte delantera del pié -menos los dedos. - y el talón.

Comencé a jugar con los dedos inducida por el nerviosismo sobre la roca, como si ésta fuese un piano. Cerré los ojos. ¿Me había vuelto loca? Ahora me arrepentí de todo esto. Como siempre en el último momento...Sopesé la idea de regresar, pero con el tren lejos ya era un camino que no podría deshacer.

Algo en mi interior me consoló diciéndome que, si no hubiese venido yo _sola_, él hubiese ido a buscarme _acompañado._.. Y yo no quería comprometer a mis amigos con mi pasado.

Me aparté el flequillo de mi plateado pelo de la frente, pero tan pronto como retiré mi mano regresó a su lugar.

Las probavilidades de que muriese allí eran sobrecogedoramente grandes.

Me desenganché la funda me mi espada y la coloqué sobre mi regazo. Recordé lo mucho que me pesaba al principio, y ahora ya casi ni la notaba... Teniendo en cuenta que de por sí era una espada especial. La desenvainé y la cavé a mi lado sólo apoyándola en el suelo, que al momento se resquebrajó y se tragó la espada hasta casi la mitad de ésta. Ya no me sorprendía. Era increíblemente poderosa. Sonreí casi con sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no la había clavado en el suelo, sino que la había clavado en la roca. Negué con la cabeza, como si reprochara divertida un juego irónico de un niño.

Cada vez comprendía mejor al espadachín.

Volteé la vaina con la mano abierta para recoger un enroscado papael que cayó de su interior. Un papel largo y amarillento. Lo desenrosqué y lo observé con ojos severos.

Era un cartel de ''Wanted'' se busca. Era el cartel de mi hermano.

''79.000.000 de berries; Se busca Vivo o Muerto''.

En la foto salía un chico con el pelo plateado y hacia arriba, con un largo flequillo que sólo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. En el derecho se apreciaba un hermoso globo ocular verdoso.

Pero ni por asomo era un verda tan puro como el mío. Un verde tan ''puro'' como fue en su día...

Mi permanente expresión desinteresada y feliz -al menos desde que me uní a la tripulación sin contar a Kasuô.- permaneció más de cinco minutos igual. Seria, fría... Casi calculadora.

Si es que con él mi personalidad cambiaba. E incluso mi ojos oscurecían, cegados por el odio.

Con más confianza y seriedad guardé de nuevo el ''Se busca'' a Kenshi Suzuki -por motivos de matanzas, violencia y _genocicios_.- y envainé mi espada - a la cual había comenzado a apodarla cariñosamente con ''marimô~Chwan, en honor a Zoro y a Sanji y sus sufijos modificados.- sin saber con qué maña que jamás llegaba a rajar el papel.

Si es que en el fondo mi sangre era la cual de una familia de espadachines y forjadores de espadas.

Caminé durante al menos tres horas. Comenzaba a hacer frío.

Llegué a una especie cuneta. Un lugar totalmente raso rodeado de una vegetación abrumante. Como una cuenca, más bien. La luz era tan escasa que parecía de noche.

Adecué mis vista con un nuevo silencio a mí al rededor. Allí no cantaban los pájaros, ni el viento se colaba. Y como ya mencioné, sólo en ese tenebroso lugar no entraba el sol.

Allí estaba mi hermano, observándome sentado en una especia de trono dorado y rojo, apoyándo la cabeza sobre el dorso de una de sus manos. No pareció sorprenderse.

- Al fin. - Dijo con su tono de voz, bajo y masculinamente arcaico. - Creí que ya tendría que ir a buscarte.

No respondi. No sentí. No me moví. Sólo pensé en matarle deprisa.

Ese _mostruo_ de apariencia atractiva y seductora se levantó. Mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido! - exclamó en voz baja y tranquila. - ¿Te entregó Portgas D. Ace mi mensaje?

No respondí, aunque esta vez tuve ganas. Sólo desenvainé con profesional rapidez mi arma. Ensanchó su odiosa sonrisa suficiente...

- Tú eres igual que siempre. - Dije al fin. - Un mosntruo.

Rió en voz baja.

- ¿Por asesinar a ese inútil de nuestro padre? - mantuvo su sonrisa. Apreté más fuerte mi estoque. - ¿Por pedir lo que me merezco, Reiko?

- Cállate. - Dije con odio, sin querer escucharle. - ¡Cállate!

- ¿Soy un mosntruo por querer cuidar de mi joven, inexperta y virgen hermanita?

Hubo un silencio. Un silencio peligroso. Una pausa antes de la tormenta. Mi corazón se disparó y sentí que mis piernas temblaban, pero me mantuve. La mirada tranquila de Kenshi se alteró, provocándo que abriera los ojos como platos y su expresión se insensible se rompiera. Lo supo. Ese maníaco incestuoso con complejo de Dios lo supo.

Yo le había entregado mi cuerpo a otro hombre.

De pronto, y sin saber de dónde, un rayo de luz amarilla me aturdió. Perdí el sentido del oído y la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Mi respiración de cortó y sentí un dolor extraño.

Vi a Kenshi acercarse corriendo con una espada de _varios metros_, y una luz cegadora brillaba directamente en su mano. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

- Fruta diabólica. - Dije sin oírme bien.

Noté un fortísimo golpe en el estómago, y casi juraría sentir que algo crujió allá adentro. Escupí sangre y me negué a soltar mi espada. Casi por inercia le asesté un golpe a mi sorprendido hermano, rasgándole su túnica negra con bordes rojos típica de una secta maníaca. La luz desapareció de su mano y mis sentido regresaron a la normalidad. Caí al suelo de rodillas.

- _Zorra_. - acusó levantando su anormalmente larga espada para dejarla caer sobre mí en su furia. Fui rápida. Más rápida de lo era en realidad. Y rodé en el suelo para ponerme en pié a la par que le esquivaba. Así comenzo un combate que, lejos de normal para mía, se halló lleno de complejos movimientos emergidos directamente de la sobrevivencia y los genes. Kenshi no se lo esperaba. Esperaba que yo fuera indefensa e inocente como lo fui en la infancia. Esperaba que aceptara que él era un Dios y yo su sivienta.

Mi hermano era un egocéntrico enfermo con el mundo. Se creía mejor. Se veía mejor.

Me alcanzó con su espada haciéndome un corte desde la clavícula izquierda en diagonal hasta cerca de mi seno derecho. No llegó a rasgar la camiseta, pero fue un importante golpe.

Me dolía al manejar la espada.

Él era un idiota con complejo de Dios, que creía que por poderoso todo le habría de pertenecer...Y nadie podría creer en otro Dios que no fuera él.

''_Matanzas, violencia, genocidios..._" Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente.

Había visto fotos. Había niños de víctimas. Niños muy pequeños...

Le asesté -desviando su espada con la mía. - un corte en la mano. Gritó.

No pudo volver a aturdirme con su Akuma no mi.

Chasqueé la lengua, muerta de dolor. Si el mundo fuera justo, no le habría dejado un regalo como era un poder de verdad. Retrocedió un poco.

- ¡¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? ¡Já!... - escupió sangre. - Cuando encuentre a ese malnacido que te mancilló, lo asesinaré con mis propias manos... - susurró con una sonrisa enferma. Yo frucí el ceño.

Estaba llena de heridas sangrando copiosamente. Mi camisa -que ya apenas era azul. Ahora se veía roja oscura.- se había roto por varios sitios.

SU ropa estaba peor que la mía, dejándole al descubierto su torso perfectamente cuidado y entrenado. Pero su estado era mejor que el mío.

Respiraba con dificultad. Estaba cansada... ¡Pero no quería morir!

- ¡No hables así de él! - chillé, sacándolo de su concentración. Apreté los dientes. - No volverás a matar a nadie, y mucho menos al amor de mi vida. - dije con odio... Un envenenado odio.

Mi hermano volvió a su estado enfurecido.

Sus estados pasaban de: Tranquilo y suficiente, a loco y enfurecido y a lujurioso posesivo.

Para un egoísta desvíado como él, ¿qué podía ser más suyo en los Siete Mares que su hermana pequeña?

Por el filo negro de mi espada se rescurría la sangre de ese degenerado... Se fijó en ello.

Miró la suya, subierta asímismo de la mía, y tras dedicarme una de sus irritantes sonrisas de lujuria lamió _m__í_sangre...

Le ataqué como si fuera una experta. Pero no lo era. Fui imprudente.

Su espada me atravesó por debajo del pecho. Recordando que su espada era del mismo filo especial que la mía. Un corte no era un corte. Era casi un atravesamiento. Y un atravesamiento no era un atravesamiento. Era la muerte.

Provocada de un asesino cobarde, cuya espada había sido transformada en un arma a distancia. Seis siete metros tenía. Rió con demencia.

- A-Ah... -farfullé mientras un hilo de sangre caía por las comisuras de mi boca. El dolor era indescribible. Notaba la sangre caliente, la espada saliendo por mi espalda... Cualquier movimiento, suyo o mío, era un mundo de agonía. - No... - susurré.

Kenshi comenzó a hablar como un loco, a reir y a gritar cosas, pero yo ya no le escuchaba.

No me había dado cuenta, pero la luz era nula. Ya era de noche.

¿Habrían pasado días ya? ¿Sólo horas?

Mis ojos se negaron el lágrimas. Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Usuff, Robin, Nami... Cerré los puños con fuerza y me mordí el labio inferior hasta abrirlo, mientras las lágrimas caían con constancia por mi ensangrentado rostro. No emití sonido alguno.

- ¿Vas a llorar? - se mofó. - ¿No vas a pedirme que te salve, impura? - sus cambios de humor de nuevo. Ahora frunció el ceño. - ¡No mereces compartir mi sangre, como tu padre no lo merecía! - removió la espada en su mano, haciéndome gemir de dolor y tener violentas sacudidad, las que desembocaban en más dolor... Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Y ya? ¿Toda mi aventura terminaba aquí?

- ¡ Ahora muere,_ zorra! -_Exclamó iluminando su mano.

...

Tal vez por la fuerza de mi asesinado padre, tal vez por mi odio, o tal vez por el dolor que sentía al pensar en que jamás volvería a ver a mis amigos; a Sanji, me hizo levantarme.

Mi última acción antes de desaparecer fue levantarme y, con un grito de dolor y rabia, avanzar lo más rápido posible y sin margen de error por la espada que ya me atravesaba.

Kenshi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin dar crédito.

Por primera vez en toda su miserable vida paralizado por _miedo_.

Él era fuerte... Pero mis sentimientos eran mayores.

Con la espada preparada, una vez atravesé toda su katana ''tuneada'' no me paré a pensar. No me detuve a que el universo le diera más oportunidades a la perosna equivocada.

Simplemente le clavé a Marimô-Chwan en el pecho.

Quedamos, así, conectados unos segundos de verdad. Nos miramos a los ojos.

Al ver dentro de su mirada salí casi por completo de ese estado frío.

Salí de mi odio y la realidad me cayó encima.

Iba a morir. Los dos.

- Re..i...- trató de decir sin lograrlo. Cayó a un lado. Yo rompí el mango de su espada y, en un último espasmo de dolor, me libré de ella. Ya no tenía la espada, pero seguí condenada. Inconscientemente me sujeté la herida con la mano.

Fue una sensación extraña.

Notando las costillas resuqebrajarse - o eso me pareció a mí. Allá la exageración. - cuando respiraba me acerqué a mi hermano, invadida por un sospechoso y repentino sueño.

- ¡R-Reiko! - trató de suplicar. Ni él podía creer que esto pasara. Pero, si alguien podía vencer a ese maníaco inmerecidamente fuerte, supuse que sería alguien con su sangre.

Él no sólo era poderoso por entrenar. Tenía un don. Un gen.

Y yo era su hermana.

Levantó una temblorosa mano en mi dirección, a punto de tocarme una pierna.

- ¡No te atrevas! - advertí. Y con un decidico movimiento le corté la mano entera.

Chilló. Su miembro cayó cerca de él.

Mirase donde mirase, todo estaba teñido del color de rojo...

No me gustó. Ya no estaba ene se estado. Quise llorar.

Aún así, le apunté con la punta de mi espada entre los ojos. Las lágrimas volvían a caer, pero ahora no lograba saber por qué.

Llegados a un límite, el desborde de sentimientos, dolores y sensaciones era demasiado brutal.

Además de la pérdida de sangre, que terminaría por hacerme desvariar.

- Se acabó. - sentencie con voz ronca, muerta. Y no sólo para él.

De veras se acabó.

- Nos veremos en el infierno. - rio. - Dos días peleando... Mereces que te perdon...¡arfh! - tosió sangre, aún riéndose...- que te perdone el haber sido mancillada... Jajajaja...

- Yo no fui mancillada. - dije elevando mi espada lo más alto posible, tirándome las heridas. Él me miró con desconcierto. - ¡Yo hice el amor con el mejor hombre de la historia, _bastardo_!

Precipité mi espada hacia su muerte, acompañada por un último grito de incredulidad por su parte, que en seguida se sofocó.

Me salpicó su sangre...

Lo observé, muerto al fin. Vengué a...a...Todos esos... y a mí...padr...a mi...

Caí al suelo en ditección contraria a su cabeza, quedando así uno al lado del otro de forma opuesta.

Ya no sentía la espada en mi mano. Ni si quiera lograba saber dónde estaba mi mano.

Un líquido comenzó a cer sobre mí. Perimero lento, luego más deprisa.

Era lluvia. La lluvia sí que llegaba a escurrirse por entre la flora...

De veras que luché. Os juro a todos que luché por vivir, pero la muerte de mostraba terriblemente acogedora.

Cuando cerraba los ojos dejaba de hacer frío. Dejaba de doler.

Al menos mis heridas... Es por ese dolor que luché. Fue por ese dolor que me agarré a los bordes de la vida -por mucho que ardieran mis heridas.- porque, el dolor que me causaba en saber que en no volvería a ver a mis amigos, a cumplir mis sueños... A ver a Sanji. Era lo que más quería ahora. Ver por última vez a mi rubio.

No noté cuando dejó de llover o si dejó de hacerlo. Sólo sentía mis deseos de no perder la vida que casi ni había comenzado.

Era un estado... Como cuando uno está a punto de dormirse, pero sin llegar a estar ni dormido ni consciente del todo. Sólo que con dolor.

No podía dormir.

Es por eso que luché hasta mi último aliento, a la espera d euna salvación que no llegaba.

Sólo deseé que, algún día y tras que hubiese vivido la mejor de las vidas, Sanji se reencontrara conmigo allá adonde fuera yo hoy...

Lo último que pude sentir antes de perder totalmente el sentido fueron unas manitas -que más que manitas parecían patitas.- que me levanaron la camisa y rozaron mi mortal herida.

No escuché nada. Hacía muchos segundos que había dejado de oir. Sólo pude medir el tiempo con eso, segundos...

Y entonces todo se volvio negro.

* * *

><p>(¡Gracias por los comentarios! ^_^ Espero que les guste y que opinen3 Y me van a perdonar, pero es que son las 4:35 de la mañana y me muero :( Mañanapasado capítulo más bonito, ¿vale? :3 ¡Mándelen sus fuerzas a Reiko! D:

¡Un beso a todos!~ ).


	17. Chapter 17

(Wiiiii gracias por los comentarios ^_^ Es una gozada ver cómo una historia gusta tanto que uno se molesta en plasmarlo. Mil gracias:) Y vaya, parece que ha gustado más de lo que creía este último capítulo :D Gracias de nuevo ^,^ ).

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Capítulo 17***** "¿**_**Nuevo compañero?**_**"~**

Ña. Sí había una palabra que describiera cómo me sentía era esa.

Ña. Que terminé deciciendo que venía de extraña. No tenía nada mejor en lo que pensar...

Entonces terminé por darme cuenta. Estaba...¿Pensando? Luego seguía con vida. ¿No?

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero parecía que me había olvidado de cómo se hacía. Tampoco lograba mover los brazos ni las piernas. Siquiera lograba ubicarlos.

¿Enonces estaba muerta?

- !¿Y cómo es que no se despiertadse...!

Escuché que alguien hablaba, pero lo que decía se iba alejando hasta terminar por no ser capaz de saber de lo qué.

- ¡No puedo hacer milagros Luffysasasd...!

!¿Luffy?¡ Entonces... Estaba en el barco. Pero no me sentía en él. No olía al Alma de Merry, y además... Dejando a un lado obviedades físicas, la sensación no era en sí.

Traté de incorporarme, pero un mareo me lo impidió. Cojí aire aún sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos y volví a intentarlo sin mejores resultados.

Esperé conceciéndome un descanso para el esfuerzo que acababa de ejecutar. Pero me enfadaba que el hecho de levantarse suponiera tal agotamiento. Mi estado no debiera de ser el mejor.

Poco a poco mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar con cierta normalidad. Ahora volvía a ser capaz de escuchar las olas del mar rompiendo contra el casco del barco -fuera cual fuera-.

También empecé a mover los dedos de las manos, hasta poder mover un poco los brazos sin llegar a levantarlos. Madre, ¡Cómo dolía!

Noté unas patitas que, atentas, comenzaron a untarme un ungüento en los brazos. El punzante dolor disminuyó un poco. Pensé en el renito y sonreí agradecida...

Hasta que luego empezó a quemarme.

- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Chopper, eso quema! - exclamé incorporándome de golpe y abriendo al fin los ojos. Allí estaban Luffy, Chopper y Zoro; que me miraron sorprendidos.

A pesar de sentir un dolor horrible parecido a las agujetas, me acaricié con rapidez en brazo derecho. El cual me dolía más que otra cosa. Entonces me miré.

Estaba casi totalmente vendada.

- ¿Rei...? ¡Reiko! - gritó Luffy tirándoseme encima, eufórico. Sentí dolor, pero en el momento en el que Chopper me había puesto esa sustancia éste había ido apacigüándose.

Zoro se levantó con una sonrisa aliviada que no supo esconder y salió de la habitación sin decir nada... Lo seguí con la mirada mientras correspondía el abrazo del capitán que no paraba de hablarme.

- ¡Rei, no sabes el miedo que he pasado! ¡No vuelvas a irte así, y menos para apalizar a gente que no conozco! Te lo mando como capitán. ¿Oíste?... Llevas casi tres días sin dar señales de que ibas a despertar... -dejó de abrazarme para tomarme por los hombros y mirarme de la manera más seria que podría haber imaginado en el rostro de Monkey D. Luffy. - Nunca más, Rei.

Lo miré a los ojos y su mirada no tembló ni un instante. Llegué a sonrojarme y todo...

Lo abracé de nuevo, casi a punto de llorar tras recordar -de golpe.- todo. Él me tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, mientras me apoyaba en su pecho.

- Perdóname...

No dijo nada, pero noté que asentía.

- Reiko... - escuhé decir a Chopper. Lo miré. Estaba con la carita surcada en lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luffy también lo miró. El doctor elevó los brazos en nuestra dirección. Con una sonrisa de disculpa y culpabilidad lo cojí en brazos -dejándolo así entre el sombrero de paja y yo.- y lo abracé.

- También te pido perdón a ti, Chopper...- susurré, ya llorando como él. Ambos me abrazaron con más fuerza.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándonos a los tres. Luffy se levantó y cojió a Chopper en brazos.

- Vamos a decirle a los demás que Rei ya despertó. - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Y vi a Sanji.

No sé bien cómo describir ese momento. Ese instante en el que volví a ver al cocinero tras la eternidad de tres días debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte.

Me quedé mirándolo sin ser capaz de moverme ni un centímetro, y no precisamente por dolor. Él me miró de la misma forma y, tras resoplar con clara molestia, acortó distancia en apenas unos pasos y se echó sobre mí; tumbándome a su vez y besándome con pasión.

No tuve objecciones...

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cintura con suavidad, sabiendo que estaba herida.

Tampoco se tumbó totalmente sobre mí, a sabiendas de que en el estómago era donde más me dolía... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él, Luffy y Chopper fueron los primeros en ver -en riguroso directo. - como me desangraba por esa herida mortal.

Dejó de besarme para pasar a darme un cariñoso ''besito'' en los labios, de manera suave y abrazarme conteniendo su fuerza. Me pareción escuchar... Un sollozo. Le devolví el abrazo descansando mis manos en su espalda y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, que escondía el rostro en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Te dije que nos esperaras, pero no me refería a _eso_. - dijo entonces, atropellando las palabras.

- Yo... No quería... -lo abracé más fuerte.- Te quiero.

Sanji rió como si resoplara.

- Yo te amo... - Y sin deshacer el abrazo volvimos a besarnos.

Sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar, pero ahora era de felicidad.

- Ejem ejem... - Escuchamos carraspear a Zoro. Sanji rodó los ojos.

- Sí, bueno. Gracias por avisarme, marimô. - Dijo.

- Ya sé. De nada, ceja revirada. - Contestó de brazos cruzados y con una leve sonrisa. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que estaba cuando desperté.- Y deberíais cortaros un poco. - añadió alzando una ceja.

- Ya, claro... Debería hacer muchas cosas. - respondió el rubio, besándome debajo de una oreja y haciéndome temblar.

- Lo digo porque no eres el único que quiere ''hablar'' con Reiko.

El cocinero me abrazó contra su cuerpo sin mirar al espadachín.

- Eso no ha hecho gracia, imbécil. Reiko~chan es mìa. - mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar ese ''_mía_''. Sonreí para mí misma.

Zoro bufó.

- ¡No me refería a eso, chalado!

- ¡¿Cómo? - Ahora sí que se giró. Pero se sorprendió al ver que allí estaba toda la tripulación. Si ya sabía yo que este no era el Merry. ¡La habitación era enorme!

- ¡Reiko! - dijo de pronto alguien a quien identifiqué como Usuff. Se adelantó a se arrodilló junto a mi cama, sujetándome ambas manos entre las suyas. - ¡Lo siento! ¡De veras siento como me comporté contigo! - relató con mucha rapides, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡He sido tan estúpido...! Es- espero que puedas perdonarme... - pidió llevánose un brazo a los ojos, claramente arrepentido por más cosas de las que yo imaginaba.

Pestañeé confundida. Luego miré a Sanji casi en busca de cierta explicación.

Su cara de ''Es una mala historia'' me lo dijo todo. Lo mejor era no hacerle explicarme nada.

- No hay problema Usuff. Yo tampoco fui muy... Sutil. Lo siento. - Le puse una mano en el hombro. Él me miró y sonrió.

- No hay nada que perdonar.- sonreímos.

Entonces Nami y Robin de adelantaron, sonrientes. Las miré.

No hizo falta decir mucho más. La felicidad en persona apareció en aquel espacio.

Hasta que la duda me invadió...

- ¿Dónde... Estoy? - pregunté de pronto, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

Robin fue quien comprendió.

- Vaya... ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no es el Merry? - preguntó con cara de disculpa.

Asentí, presintiendo que ya... Me negué a escuchar la historia. Ya sabía que la vida del Merry había terminado y no quería revivir más eso. Me entristeció no poder despedirme...

- Y otra duda. - dije algo cansada tras tanto movimiento. Si es que aún no estaba curada.- ¿Él quién es? - pregunté señalándo a un hombre verdaderamente alto, lo que podría considerarse como semi-desnudo y con un extraño peinado de color azul.

* * *

><p>(Sé que es corto, pero mejor no me fuerzo más xD A ver si puedo escribir a horas más decentes y así puedo hacer los capítulos más largos ;_; pero fu, ¡Ya casi terminamos la parte ''aburrida''! :D En cuanto zarpen de la Isla de Shiro (Sí, aún siguen en ella) ¡Habrá terminado mi sentencia de escribir obligada sobre eso! Wiiii *aplausos aplausos* Así que a partir -o ya en - el segundo capítulo será más largo *_* Aún con la brevedad espero que les agrade la lectura y que me digan qué tal ^,^<p>

¡Un beso a tooodos!~ :3 ).


	18. Chapter 18

( Ejem ejem... *Rompe a llorar* ¡Yo ya había escrito esto! ¡Lo había hecho! DD: Pero como suele acaecerme, no sólo se perdió que que escribí, sino que se perdió el PC ENTERO. Murió, el pobre. Lo siento. Siento ser una tardona, siento ser una autora tan irresponsable _ *Les envía a Luffy a sus casas para que les anime* ¿:D? :

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece ****no**** me pertenece. Perdonen si pensaron lo contrario(?).**

*****_Capítulo 18*__ ''__**El principio de un fin''. ~**_

Al poco comencé a entender a Zoro cada vez que se escapaba de la enfermería, ya fuera para entrenar o simplemente para huir del adorable pero agotador renito.

¡No me dejaba ni un instante! ¡Y yo quería salir de aquel cuarto! Suspiré resignada mientras miraba por la escotilla que había al lado de la cama de la enfermería.

Los chicos me habían enseñado nuestro nuevo barco. Era sencillamente impresionante.

Grande, espacioso, moderno y útil. Innovador, si quisiera resumir.

Pero yo echaba de menos al Merry.

- Oi, Rei. -escuché susurrar a Luffy. Lo miré. Éste estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre un taburete, al lado de la cama.- ¿Qué tal te sientes hoy?

- ¡Pues bien Luffy! ¡Llevo como dos días diciendo que estoy...!

- ¡Sigues débil, Reiko! - Me cortó el médico de a bordo, entrando con un montón de ungüentos que yo había aprendido a odiar. Luffy rió a carcajadas ante mi expresión de horror.

- ¡No! - contesté, cubriéndome totalmente con las sábanas. - ¡¿Por qué seguimos aquí? ¿No zarpamos?

- Nami ha dicho que nos iremos en una media hora. - respondió Chopper, con expresión concentrada mientras molía unas hierbas en un tazo de madera.

- A mí no me ha dicho nada. - comentó Luffy, poniéndo expresión reflexiva. - ¡Se le habrá olvidado!

Bajando la sábana hasta debajo de mis ojos, miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Chopper, que me correspondió con la misma mirada.

Nami pasaba de Luffy en estos aspectos. Pero nosotros no seríamos quiénes le quitarían su teoría al capitán.

Media hora...

~~-:::::-:::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-:::-:::::-::::~~

- ¿Por qué tengo que...?

- Porque eres el único con quien puedo hacer estas cosas, Zoro. -le corté. El espadachín resopló.

- Se supone que yo también debería reposar.

- Como si lo estuvieses haciendo antes de que yo te llamara...

Marimô y yo avanzábamos por la isla con paso algo lento. Yo me apoyaba en él, mientras que el peliverde me sujetaba de la cintura. Eso era lo peor. Mi hermano me había destrozado las costillas.

Tardamos un poco demás en llegar adonde yo quería ir. Pero finalmente alcanzamos el claro donde... Había sucedido todo.

Me separé de mi compañero y caminé hasta el cadáver de mi hermano, descomponiéndose con lentitud, se veía carcomido por los insectos y pequeños mamíferos de la isla. Lo observé con los ojos serios, mientras escuchaba como Zoro se sentaba por allí cerca emitiéndo un leve quejido.

No me sentía tan bien como siempre pensé que me sentiría.

- Zoro, ayúdame.

- ¿Umh?

Le ofrecí una pala, y él me miró como si estuviese loca. Negó con la cabeza, como si por nada del mundo pensase rebajarse a cabar tumbas por mí.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo ahora que hacer esto YO? - se quejó, mientras sudaba por el calor del lugar y el esfuerzo del ejercicio. Yo estaba sentada al borde de la tumba, con la vaina de mi katana sobre las piernas.

- Porque eres un espadachín fuerte y responsable. -Contesté con una sonrisa, a lo que Zoro respondió con una maldición que me hizo reír. Luego, con cuidado, dejé la espada a un lado y volteé la vaina, hasta que en mi mano cayó un papelito amarillento.

- Ya está... -me miró. - Ya está, ¿no? - repitió con enojo. Le volví a sonreír, mientras miraba la profundidad.

-Ya está. - Concedí. El espadachín suspiró y de dirigió a la sombra de un árbol cercano, pero yo le sujeté de la muñeca y puse ojitos. Zoro me miro entre con miedo y asqueado, ya que sabía que esa mirada en mí y para él no significaba algo especialmente agradable. - El cuerpo...

Si esque ya sabía yo que sólo podía confiar en Zoro para esto. Aunque odiaba a mi hermano y no me arrepentía de haberle asesinado, merecía un entierro. Ni digno ni nada en absoluto.

Merecía que lo enterrasen. Y, por alguna razón que no entendía pero no desconocía, Zoro sabía a lo que me refería.

Además, me daba llullu tocar un cadáver.

- ¡Arg!... -gimió al dejar el cuerpo en el hoyo y salir de él. - Esta te la guardo. -Me dijo lleno de sudor y polvo. Le sonreí con cariño.

- Juro que haré lo que quieras y cuando quieras.

Lo ayudé a depositar de nuevo la tierra en su lugar, pero a mitad del trabajo me paré y le dije que siguiera, que yo regresaría en un segundo. Acto seguido, salí de su vista.

- Esta chica cada vez está más loca. - dijo Zoro en total soledad -sin contar a Kenshi- con una ceja alzada y una inexplicable sonrisa. Reanudó el trabajo.

Al rato regresé con un roca de mediano tamaño. Zoro ya había terminado de enterrar y se había ido a dormitar bajo un árbol, utilizando sus propios brazos como almohada. No me pareció extraño. Con tanto músculo para qué querría él almohadas vaya.

El espadachín me observó con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

- A ver... - Cojí un trozo de la resquebrajada espada de Kenshi y tallé con la mejor letra posible sobre la piedra:

'' Kenshi Suzuki; terminó como merecía, y como seguramente comenzó. En el infierno.''

''Sólo podía morir por mis manos, cansadas de la injusticia''

Y un poco más abajo, hacia la derecha, añadí: ''Su inmerecida hermana.''

Clavé la lápida improvisada hallá donde terminaba el límite de tierra levantada que componía la tumba de mi hermano Kenshi. Descansé sobre la tumba unas pocas flores y su ''Wanted''...

- No sé bien por qué te molestas tanto... -susurró Zoro, sobresaltándome. Se había desplazado a escasos centrímetros de mí sin hacer el menor ruido... O... O tal vez yo estaba distraída. - No se lo merece.

Lo miré, y después observé de nuevo la tumba.

- No me siento... Bueno, me siento distinta. Pero no sabría explicarte. - redacté, siendo franca.

Zoro no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirarme. Después de desesperezó y caminó hacia otro lado. Recogió las palas y me miró.

- Bueno... -dudó unos instantes. - Él no era tan importante para tí como creías. Supongo, que... No te alegras por su muerte, pero tampoco te entristeces. Tan sólo te es indiferente, porque no te importa. -Tras decir esto se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la nuca. - Bueno, eh... Vamos. Ya casi pasó media hora. -Farfulló alejándose.

Lo observé reflexionando en lo que había dicho... Llevé mis ojos verdes por última vez a la tumba. La tenue luz del sol se canalizaba entre las ojas y se podían apreciar las motas de polvo flotando por el aire. Era honestamente precioso. Sonreí con ironía y cerré los ojos.

- Adiós. - susurré. Me sentía mejor. Lo que había dicho Zoro... Sonreí y abrí mis ojos y, sin dudarlo, me encaminé hacia el espadachín y me lancé en un efusivo abrazo hacia él; colgándome de su espalda, a lo que respondió con quejas y risas.

Zarpamos al caer la noche, justo cuando todo se tiñe de ese añil que al cabo de unos minutos se vuelve totalmente negro...

Aunque esta vez había luna llena, inusualmente grande y luminosa.

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste sola, Rei? -preguntó en mitad de la cena Usuff, que parecía nervioso por recuperar del todo nuestra amistad. No sabía bien qué había pasado en mi ausencia, pero se comportaba del mismo modo con Luffy.

- No sé. -respondí mirando hacia el techo, tratando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - Creo... Que estaba cansada de sentir que él me estaba esperando. Y supongo que también me dio miedo al pensar que... Que tal vez él decidiese venir a buscarme.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y se sonríeron, cada cual a su manera.

- ¡Su hubiese venido lo habría mandado a nadar con los peces! - Exclamó Luffy, chocando su puño con fuerza contra la palma de su otra mano.

- No sé no sé... Ese tipo tenía un poder extraño, a causa de la fruta diabólica.

- Bueno, yo también lo tengo Zoro. -le contestó Luffy al peliverde.

- No, si no lo dudo. Pero lo que no creo es que pudiese nadar. - Aclaró sonríendo y colocando una mano en sus espadas.

Ríeron.

- Yo creo que ha sido una temeridad. - Dijo Nami, que no se había reído. - Podrías haber muerto, Reiko. -me regañó, a lo que le respondí con una expresión de disculpa.

- Pues yo pienso que sólo ha mantenido algo de orgullo. - Intervino Franky, mientras mordía un trozo de carne.

Iba a responderle, cuando Sanji habló.

- A la mierda el orgullo... - farfulló en bajo mientras se sentaba a cenar en la mesa, tras dejar la última fuente sobre ésta. A su lado, le cojí de la mano bajo la misma.

Mientras ellos comentaban sobre lo que había pasado, sentí que Robin me miraba directamente. Así que, algo nerviosa, le devolví la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté con una media sonrisa temblorosa.

- No... Nada. -Dijo con tono normal, aunque por encima de nuestras voces se escuchaban más fuertes las de nuestros compañeros. - Me alegra que estés mejor... Pero creo que no deberías emocionarte mucho... -dijo con un tono divertido que no comprendí.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, tratando de entender.

- ..¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonrío como sólo sabe sonreír la arqueóloga, y señaló tranquilamente bajo la mesa, allá donde mi mano se entrelazaba con la de Sanji.

No hay palabras para describir lo mucho que me sonrojé cuando até los cabos. Pero sí puedo decir que sufrí uno de mis espasmos(?) ya que no sé que hice, traté de soltar la mano de Sanji sin llegar a hacerlo, y di un brinco, golpeando la mesa desde abajo haciendo que todo temblase pero por suerte que nada rompiese... Aunque llamé la atención de todos los demás, es un _horrible horrible_ silencio, al menos para mí.

Para colmo, Robin no escatimó en su risa.

- ...L-lo siento. *Murmuré sintiendo arder mis mejillas. Los otro rieron cuando Luffy comenzó a hacerlo.

_/_/_/_/_

Suspiré una vez más mirando hacia el techo. Mi cama era cómoda. Sentía el fresquito de las sábanas rozando allá dond emi piel estaba al descubierto, cada vez que me removía. No hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, aunque el ambiente tiraba más al calor, o quizá fuera mi cuerpo. Entrelacé mis manos sobre mi vientre y miré a mi izquierda.

Allí, más hacia el lado de la puerta, se encontraba Robin. Como la escotilla estaba justo al otro lado del cuarto -a mi derecha, justo encima de la cama de Nami. - el lecho de Robin estaba envuelto en más sombras. Pero podía distinguir perfectamente su Cabello, más negro que la misma oscuridad. Me daba la espalda, aparentemente dormida... Algunos libros descansaban en los pequeños estantes que constituían a la misma cama. Suspiré d enuevo y miré a mi derecha.

Allí Nami también parecía dormir, mucho más visible bajo la directa luz de la luna. Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba de manera francamente bonita. Bajo la luz de la luna, era el tono de las naranjas qe llevávamos a bordo... Dulces. Sonreí un poquito... Porque bajo la luz del sol, se asemejaba más al salvaje y ardiente fuego.

No pude evitar mirar mi propio cabello... Era un cabello extraño. Liso como la superficie de un amr en calma y largo. Suave, sospechosamente acorde con su colo plateado como el de algún metal claro... Del mismo tono que el de mi padre... Y no como el de mi madre, grisáceo por la enfermedad y la edad, no. Simplemente era mi color. Brillante como el filo de una espada... Aunque no se apreciaba muy bien en mi posición, justo en medio de la luz y las tinieblas.

- Reiko. -escuché susurrar directo de la nada, y di un pequeño salto dentro de mi cama por el susto. Con el corazón notablemente más activo, miré hacia Robin.

Pff, pues no, no dormía.

- ¿Sí? - dije con la voz algo quebrada.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

Suspiré.

- No, supongo que no... - contesto echándome un poco el flequillo hacia atrás. - Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando a la cama. -Trato de sonreírle.

- Um. - responde, sin alterar su rostro. - Quizá te refieras a que dormir sin compañía es incómodo.

- ... Deja de torturarme. - Dije con los ojos aguados(?) A lo que la arqueóloga se tapó la boca con la mano y río quedo.

- Lo siento, Reiko. No pretendía. - rió otro poco. - Pero tengo razón. ¿No?

La miro algo molesta y me recuesto en mi costado izquierdo.

- Sí... - murmuro, ruborizada.

- Entonces... Quizá deberías ir a buscar a alguien. - Solucionó con un insinuante tonito en el ''Alguien''. La miré a los ojos, y no tuvo problema en mantenerme la mirada.

- No sé si... - Pero su mirada era fuerte(?) Así que entre emocionada, agradecida y nerviosa asentí sonriendo un poquitito y me levanté, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Ahora que salía de mi cama bajo la tranquila mirada de mi compañera, me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba algo fresca.

Respiré profundo antes de abrir con cuidado el cuarto de los chicos. Por lo que había visto antes, ellos dormían en literas / amacas de estas extrañas, que jamás compenderé cómo demonios se descansa bien en una. Se me ocurrió tocar antes a la puerta, pero pensé que no tenía muchos entido a esas horas. Así que simplemente deslicé con cuidado la puerta, y el poco ruido de ésta me sorprendió gratamente. Así sí, hombre. Con colaboración(?).

Me sorprendió el cambio de temperatura. Allí dentro había un ambiente francamente cargado. Hacía calor. No sólo en comparación con el cuarto de las chicas, sino seguramente en comparación con el resto del barco(?).

El cuarto estaba levemente iluminado. Una luz más bien azulona -porpia de la noche.- inundaba la estancia. Apenas podría distinguir, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron fue más fácil... Puede que a alguien como Luffy, con el cabello oscuro y desarreglado no pudiese reconocerle muy sencillo, pero Sanji era rubio. Hermosamente rubio...

- ¡A-Ay!... ¡Maldita sea...! -farfulle con voz adorablemente femenina(?) mientras me agachaba con expresión de dolor y me acariciaba el tobillo. ¿Ya había cosas por el suelo en menos de un día?

- ... ¿Nami? -escuché preguntar, a una voz que hubiese preferido no escuchar pronunciando eso. No contesté, no sé si porque no podía o porque no quería descubrirle a mi novio que no, yo no era la pelirroja. El pulso se me disparó cuando lo escuché reír un poquito y bajar de la litera... Y me dolió, porque conocía esa risa.

Era la misma risa con la que me deleitó justo antes de que hicésemos el amor.

_Y ahí, se sembró la semilla de la desconfianza._


End file.
